Confessions of Two Hearts
by RHr Fan
Summary: After some compromising experiences, Ron and Hermione take a drastic step. But what happens when said step turns their worlds upside down? R/Hr *chap 17 up*
1. A pleasant surprise

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the characters from the story; I only own the plot. They all belong to the wonderful and clever J.K. Rowling. 

A/n: Well, this is my first fan fic. If it sucks, don't hate me. As you can guess from my nickname, I love Ron/Hermione stories so I thought I should finally write one myself. This story begins in the summer between fourth and fifth year. I switch from Hermione's POV to Ron's POV and back throughout the chapter. On with the story! Enjoy…

Chapter 1- A Surprising Arrival

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger sat at her desk, staring blankly out her open window. For the past half-hour, she had been unable to concentrate on her schoolwork. _Come on, Hermione, there's work to do, snap out of it! Honestly, what has gotten into me lately?! _She groaned and dropped her head on her open book, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_. 

She knew exactly why she was so distraught. _How dare you invade my thoughts, Ron Weasley, you great prat! _But really, she couldn't blame herself. After all, he had been invading her thoughts ever since they met. _I thought he was so cute that day we met. He's grown to be even cuter, I wish I could run my hands through that flaming hair of his, gaze into those pools of crystal blue that are his eyes, plant a tender kiss on his lips…_ Honestly, this was becoming quite extreme! She knew that's what she always longed for but might never experience._ Ron would never like me. He prefers girls like Fleur Delacour, so pretty and popular. He's an idiot, I swear!_

She was becoming quite angry when a flurry of feathers flew, no, _jumped _into her bedroom. She was startled at first, but relaxed when she realized it was Pig, Ron's vivacious owl. She smiled as he hopped on her bed, trying to detach the letter clinging to his tiny foot. Hermione bent down and untied the letter. Intrigued, she ripped it open. It was, obviously, from Ron: 

__

Dear Hermione,

Hey. Um, so, how are you spending your holiday? Right, I'll get right to the point. If you are interested, which I doubt, you are welcome to come to the Burrow anytime. Of course you might have some other more interesting things to do, specifically with that stuck-up prat Krum. So you probably aren't interested in coming. But still, just now that you're always welcome…

Your, er, Friend,

Ron

Hermione sighed, thinking about how remarkably stupid Ron could be. Couldn't he notice that she didn't like Viktor that way? Was he so thick he could not see what she felt for him? But he did say "friend". That's what he wanted them to always be…friends. Just friends.

***************************************************************************** 

Ron's POV

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Sounds of Ginny shrieking and the twins snickering could be heard in the backyard of the Burrow. Ron Weasley burst through the kitchen door, wearing his swimming trunks, ready for some water action. Molly Weasley had finally gaving in to their incessant begging and finally allowed them to fool around with Fred and George's new invention, Showering Beetles. They were tiny beetles that provided Bertie Botts Beans when requested while all the time drenching you in ice cold water. 

Ginny and the twins had been playing while Ron had been writing a letter to Hermione. _It's only been a week and I miss you so much. Dammit, it's been like this ever since we met! _Shaking his head to drive his thoughts of his Hermione away, he headed toward his siblings. 

Fred looked up, soaked to the skin, and said, "Has ickle Ronniekins come out to play?" 

Ginny quit giggling and asked her older brother, "What took you so long anyway?" 

Ron started twirling his fingers and muttered, "I was, erm, just writing a letter to Hermione."

George put a knowing look on and said, "Of course! You can't be disturbed when writing to her. It might affect your romantic essence of writing!"

Ron turned beet red but just scowled and said, "Come off it, she's my best friend." Ginny, Fred, and George looked at each other then said, at the same time, "Riiiiiight." However, their thoughts shifted over to splashing in the shower of freezing water delivered by the Showering Beetles. 

After a few minutes of non-stop laughter and soaking each other, Molly Weasley called out "Ron! Someone here to see you!" Ron was a bit startled. Harry was coming tomorrow and he really didn't associate with anyone on the block. With his sopping bangs clinging to his forehead he made his way toward the living room. He stopped in his tracks, gaping, when he saw who was in there. Standing next to his mum was none other than his Hermione.

****************************************************************** 

Hermione's POV

"Well, who cares if he's not interested in me, isn't that right, Pig?" Hermione felt quite foolish talking to Ron's hyperactive owl this way, but really, she couldn't do anything about the way Ron felt towards her. _You know, I will march up there this very moment!_ "Yeah…" she said out loud. 

It took her a few minutes to explain to her parents what was happening. Then she ran about her room, packing the things she would need. This wasn't very difficult considering she was such an organized person. Pig sat on her bed, his head cocked in curiosity.

"There!" she said when she was finished, a little out of breath. She picked up Pig, grabbed her trunk and the little pouch of Floo powder she had picked up after Mr. Arthur Weasley had so kindly connected their fireplace to the Floo Network permanently last summer and made her way downstairs. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood by the fireplace. They each said a short good-bye, wished their daughter good luck and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 

Hermione threw the Floo Powder into the flames in her fireplace. When they turned green, she stepped into them and said clearly, "The Burrow!" Tucking in her elbows, she spun for a few seconds then came flying out of the Weasleys' fireplace.

After standing and dusting herself off, she looked up to see Mrs. Weasley. She rushed over and embraced the woman who had become a second mother to her. "Oh dear, why didn't you tell us you were coming? This is certainly a pleasant surprise, though!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed enthusiastically. "Well, that was the point, surprising you!" Hermione explained. "Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Someone here to see you!" She winked at Hermione, who grinned. _God, where are you, Ron? I can't wait to see you… _Then her eyes widened. Ron had come into the living room…drenched from head to toe in water, wearing his swimming trunks. He certainly didn't look like a boy. _His shoulders are broad and his arms are actually muscular…_ "Hey, Ron," the shocked Hermione managed to murmur. Ron was gaping at her, his mouth wide open.

************************************************************************ 

Ron's POV

__

No way. She's here! She came to me instead of going off with that retard who can't even pronounce her name right. She's HERE!!! "Hey, Ron,"Hermione mumbled_, _her eyes a bit wide. Ron's shock disappeared and was replaced with utter joy.

__

"Hermione!" He raced towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He smelled her bushy brown hair and was so glad she was with him again. "Oh, Hermione!" How he loved her name. So unique, so special. "I didn't think you would come, that you would run off to Bulgaria with that bloody git and make me miserable for the rest of the summer…" He had run out of breath and was still holding her close. 

"You can let go now, Ron," Hermione said, giggling a little. Reluctantly, he released her. Her cheeks were rosy with the beginnings of a blush. He imagined he must be pretty flushed himself. 

"Come on, let's get you settled in," he said. Hermione waved to Mrs. Weasley and followed Ron up the stairs.

*********************************************************************** 

Hermione's POV

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his slender neck and felt her blouse soak up some of the water on Ron's bare chest. He started rambling on about being worried she would go off to visit Viktor. She smiled and realized he sounded somewhat _jealous_! _Or maybe I'm imagining things…_When he ran out of breath she said, "You can let go now, Ron" and actually giggled a little, sort of like Lavender Brown! _Who cares, I'm with Ron now!_ He released his grip on her and told her "Come on, let's get you settled in." After waving to Mrs. Weasley, Hermione ran up the stairs after Ron.

When she caught up with him he had laid her trunk at the foot of his bed and turned to look at her. Those blue eyes looked straight into hers and he whispered, "Thanks…I'm really glad you came." She could hardly believe he actually cared. She replied, "I would never pass the chance to be with you." His eyes widened. "…and Harry!" she added hastily. When she said this she noticed a change in his eyes - was it disappointment she detected?- but then Ron looked away. She turned and went down the stairs. She heard Ron sigh, as if deep in thought. 

************************************************************************ 

Ron's POV 

Had she really said that? She wouldn't pass the chance to be with him? Ron didn't know if he had ever felt this pleased! Apparently, Hermione noticed his reaction because she quickly added "…and Harry!" Rapidly, he looked away. Then she turned and walked down the stairs. Ron sighed. _This is gonna be an interesting summer._ Then he walked down the stairs after her.

******************************************************************* 

Ta-dah! Well, this chapter was supposed to be completely different but look what came out! Sorry if it's a bit long. The next chapter I will do all on Ron's POV. Please review, but be gentle, not too harsh. Remember, this _is _my first fic. I had fun writing this, I hope u have fun reading it. 

Until the next chapter, R/Hr Fan J 


	2. In Which Chess is played and Teasing Sur...

A/n: Thanx to those of you who reviewed: you made my day. Maybe my story doesn't suck as much as I thought it did. J Anyway, this chapter is gonna be more Ron's POV. The italics mean Ron is thinking to himself. BTW, if you were wondering, I really hope Hermione visits Krum in Book 5. That's not because I like the idea of them together (I don't) but, imagine how made Ronniekins would be if she really did go…maybe I'll write a fanfic about that. Tell me what ya think, 'k? OK, so here's chapter 2. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned these characters I'd be the happiest person alive! They all belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: In Which Chess is Played and Teasing Surfaces

Down in the backyard, Fred and George were wearing identical mischievous grins on their faces. Seeing Hermione in Ron's room with him was a treat; the way they were looking at each other was a weeks worth of teasing. 

Ginny had a faraway look on her face. "Aren't they adorable together?" She sighed deeply.

"Absolutely splendid. Makes me feel warm and tingly inside!" mocked Fred. George chuckled and Ginny cocked her head to one side.

"You two aren't going to give them a hard time about this, are you?" she questioned. "For the love of Merlin, they already give _each other _a hard time about it, being so modest and everything!" 

"No!" George said, pretending to be amazed at this revelation. 

"You two better keep your identical freckled noses out of their business," Ginny warned them. "And don't you dare mention Krum! Ron may murder you on the spot!"

"That's just the icing on tha cake, sister dear," Fred explained. Then he cleared his throat, squared his shoulders and hummed a note. Then he started to sing: 

__

"My gir, talking 'bout my girl"

George smirked and joined in. Ginny bit her lip and tried hard not to laugh, which was pretty impossible.

A moment later, Hermione entered the backyard, followed closely by Ron, who was in deep thought. _Aw, Hermione just made me feel like the luckiest fellow in the world. She actually LIKES being here with me. Oh, yeah, and Harry._ Remembering what she had said and, strangely, having the urge to punch Harry on the nose, he stopped abruptly next to her. What a sight was in front of them!

George was on the floor, breakdancing, while Fred sang "What's Love," making a very dignified impression of Ashanti. Ginny was clutching her stomach, she was laughing so hard.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ginny?" she tried gingerly, but the younger girl went on with her laughing number. 

"Fred? George?" Ron said in a very low voice, for he was losing his temper. "What's this all about?" 

His twin brothers just smiled even wider and went on with their act. That did it for Ron.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE???!!!" he bellowed. Of course, he knew _exactly _what was going on. _Damn my bedroom window!_

Ginny straightened up quickly. Fred stopped in mid-chorus, his lips pursed. George sat up, looking a little dizzy. Hermione gave Ron one of her "now-that-was-very-rude-and-don't-swear" looks. Ron ignored it and glared at his siblings. Hermione noticed his ears were red and his cheeks were flushed and she wondered why. 

But Fred and George weren't too intimidated by Ron's hostility. "What's the matter, ickle Ronnie?" Fred asked. 

"Why are you so upset?" George continued.

"Are you hiding something?"

Ron's cheeks became an even deeper shade of scarlet. "N-no. That was just bloody annoying!"

George scoffed. "I am offended, Ronald. We were just teaching our darling sister Virginia here our fine performing arts!"

Ginny and Fred snickered. Ron gave them all death glares to match Hermione's and that shut them up. He opened his mouth, probably to say something awfully foul to them, but Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Come on, Ron, let's go, er, unpack my clothes!" she said and tugged him inside, not giving him a chance to protest. Ron distinctly thought he heard Fred mutter, "Whipped."

"Geroff, Hermione!" he said, pulling is wrist away from her hand. Hermione looked quite insulted. He went to sit in the kitchen table.

"Is everything…all right, Ron?" she asked tentatively. 

"Fine," he mumbled, sounding a bit roughly.

"Oh." Hermione sounded hurt. "Ron, is something wrong? You can tell me…" She sighed and dropped in a chair next to him. 

_That was smooth, oh yeah! Being rude to a special girl like her, who you li—whoa! No, I don't, I feel bad just 'cause she's a girl. Yeah, that's it. Now think of something and tell her quick, Weasley._

"It's Mum," he said. "She grounded me. She only let me play with the Showering Beetles today." _Very good! And, unfortunately, the truth._

"Ron! What did you do this time?" Hermione asked sternly. 

"Good of you to ask! He mistreated Mum's very favorite books." George had just joined them in the kitchen.

"You didn't!" Hermione squeaked, shocked. I mean, really, harming his mum's books!

"Mistreating is an understatement. More like _pulverized!_" Ginny had just entered the room. "He ripped out every page of _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests _and _Magical Me._"

Fred came in. He walked over to Ron, who was now standing, his fists balled. He put his arm around him. "Seems to me that he was quite a bit resentful about your, er, _feelings _towards Lockhart, Hermione." 

Ron would have punched him right then and there if Mrs. Weasley hadn't entered the kitchen at that very moment. "Hello, kids! Guess who's here!"

Harry was right behind her. He was the same short, skinny guy with the messy black hair and the bright green eyes. But he did look extremely stressed. You really couldn't blame him for that after what happened at the end of the year. Anyway, everyone pounced on him, hugging him and slapping him in the back.

"Th gang is back for a summer at the Burrow!" Fred and George said at the same time. 

"Kodak moment," said Harry. Everyone except Hermione looked confused. "Muggle thing," Harry explained simply. They all nodded and went on outside to watch the sunset and Crookshanks chasing the garden gnomes. 

************************************************************************ 

Ron swore under his breath. Thanks to his stupid temper he was grounded. Honestly, what had gotten into him? Why had he ripped those ruddy books? _Because Lockhart is a mindless git and Hermione deserves better. She deserves the world, she deserves someone like me—_Ron shook his head vigorously. Why did he keep thinking of her like that? '_Cause she's your best friend, stupid, what did you think, did you really believe you actually FANCY Hermione Granger? _He laughed at his own, um, foolishness would be a more appropriate word than his description. 

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione sat a few feet away from Ron, playing chess. Harry was winning and Hermione was becoming quite frustrated with herself. "Why am I so horrible at this game? It's all strategy and cleverness and I have plenty of that," she was murmuring to herself.

Harry was watching Ron. He seemed to be thinking, or more like having an argument with himself. Then his gaze rose to where Hermione was muttering different chess positions. Somehow, his eyes were crystal blue, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He seemed to be watching her intently. Harry chuckled softly.

"What?" Hermione asked. Harry just shook his head and went back to Hermione and her concentrated whispering. 

Harry wasn't the only one who had been watching Ron. Fred and George stayed hidden in the shadows, watching their younger brother with interest.

Ron never realized he had an audience. He was too busy staring at Hermione. She was chewing on her lower lip, her eyes darting back and forth, staring at the pieces stubbornly. Her knight was becoming impatient and her bishop was exasperated, pointing towards Harry's king, obviously in check position. She stopped chewing on her lip and lifted her hands over the board. Her eyes were glittering, making them look chocolate colored and her cheeks were flushed from the strain of concentrating. Her hair brushed her cheeks and she quickly pulled it back and—why was he staring at Hermione?? Before he could stop himself, though, he said, "How can anyone be so perfect?"

"Go ask and you'll get an answer," said a voice from behind. Ron jumped ad whipped around. Fred and George stepped out of the shadows, wearing smirks to rival Draco Malfoy's. 

"DON'T DO THAT!! It's like you're bloody stalkers or something!" Ron was screaming at them and his left eye was twitching with anger. "What do you think I said, you stupid prats?"

"Ron, don't swear. What happened?" Hermione was walking across the room while Harry sat, hardly able to believe she had put him in check.

"NOO!! I mean, I have, er, work, yeah, and Mum wants me to, um, do my homework so bye!" Ron said nervously. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and he stiffened and stopped. Fred and George snickered and Harry watched, entertained. 

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said softly. George interrupted. "For him to relax and catch his breath, you need to lose body contact with him and make yourself less," he chuckled, "perfect." 

Hermione blushed and Ron resembled a ripe tomato with a head of red hair. "For God's sake, you two are relentless!!!!!" he bellowed before stomping up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.

Hermione glared at the Weasley twins. "I don't know what you two did but I suggest you stop now!"

"You know perfectly well what we meant," Fred said coolly. Hermione threw her hands in the air and stomped towards the living room, throwing the chessboard on the floor on her way out. 

Fred let out a low whistle. George just shook his head. And one thought crossed Harry's mind: oh, brother!

******************************************************************** 

A/n: OK, I hope you liked it and it was somewhat funny. Sorry if it was too long. Now tell me what you think and click that little blue button and review! Don't be too cruel, please. 'k, you are free to read other stories. Tell me about any ideas you have, I'll consider them all.

Till the next chapter,

R/Hr Fan J 

__


	3. Nobody knows the trouble I've seen

A/n: I can't believe I actually have reviewers! I have something to say to each one of you at the end of the chapter. This chapter will include some Hermione's POV, some Ron's POV. By the way, this story is based on a true story. I will tell you about that certain story if you wish. But that will come at the end of the story, which is not too close. I was supposed to go camping this weekend but all the camping parks were empty. Sucks, huh? OK, you can ignore that, my crazy babbling… here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started on the subject that these amazing characters don't belong to me…I might just inherit Ron's temper…

Chapter 3: Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen…

Hermione was furious! She raced through the living room like a human Firebolt and threw open the door. She stepped outside and slammed the door so hard the whole house quivered.

It was a wonderful night. There was a faint breeze blowing that made Hermione's bushy hair tickle her flushed cheeks. A star or two twinkled in the twilight. The sky was a blue like no other, with a tinge of pink towards the horizon. Hermione gazed at those few stars and began breathing normally again. 

What had happened? She was pensive for a moment and then she answered her own question. _Ron lost his temper…again. _Honestly, she was only trying to help! You could never tell with Ron. Sometimes they had such a splendid relationship. There were days they spent together that she wished never ended. But there were the times when they argued incessantly and he isolated her from his world, not to mention his heart. The days he bellowed about how much she annoyed him. Hermione put up a mighty fight but inside, although Ron didn't know it, his words cut like a dagger. 

Hermione sighed. _I've been so silly…_

She felt something cold on her cheek. She lifted a finger and touched her cheek and noticed a single tear lingering there. She barely had time to realize she was crying when tears were flowing silently down her face. She stood there, watching stars appear one after the other, feeling that no matter how much she wished it, not all dreams come true.

******************************************************************* 

Ron sat by his bedroom window, staring up into the darkening sky. Stars were sparkling against the dark blue that had now settled in. Just by gazing at the heavens he had relaxed and felt his thoughts drifting to what had initiated the dreadful argument that had taken place not too long ago. 

He had just heard Hermione warn the twins to cease their infernal teasing. He imagined they had responded in a way absolutely wretched to her because he heard her groan in frustration, then the sound of chess pieces crashing to the floor. 

Now she was outside after blasting the door shut and practically throwing it off its hinges. He watched her intently as rage took over her. Then she shifted her eyes to look at those mesmerizing stars. She seemed to inhale the light zephyr that was blowing and her face took a carefree look. For a moment she was lost in her vast world of contemplation. Then she appeared troubled. Ron leaned over the windowsill, watching her closely. At that point, a single solitary tear made it's way slowly down her rosy cheek

Before long, tears were streaming down her cheeks, although she made no sound and stood completely still. Ron wondered why she had just started weeping for no reason. He wished he could know what she was thinking so he could cradle her in his arms and murmur heartening words into her ear. _Wait a minute! I can do that right now! _Ron jumped up and raced down the stairs. 

******************************************************************* 

A whimper escaped Hermione's lips before she heard him say, "Hermione? Are you alright?"

She caught her breath and managed to nod her head slightly. She felt Ron coming up to her and gently turned her to face him. She lowered her head so he would not see her tears. 

Ron lifted her chin with one finger ever so sensitively until his eyes were fixed on hers. With his free hand, he touched her cheek lightly and wiped away her loitering tears. 

Hermione didn't utter a word, just grew tense and rigid.

"It's OK, I mean, you don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to," Ron whispered. Hermione nodded and leaned close to him, enjoying the warmth and safety he made her feel. 

"Do you know what happened?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I don't have to know, I just know that I'm here for you," said Ron humbly.

_Sometimes I want to believe that, believe that maybe you will be here forever. I guess I can never lose the faith to dream_. With that thought, she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

Ron held her close and felt that somehow she was holding back so she wouldn't further hurt herself, but by what he did not know. They stayed this way until the sky was filled with twinkling stars, watching them and wondering what was in store for them, although in a way they already knew.

**************************************************************** 

_Holding her hand, he led her towards the grand garden, dark and deep. They sat down next to a fountain in the shape of a lovely dolphin. Looking into her eyes, he professed his eternal love for her. And she fell into his arms, bathed in the contentment that she too loved him._

Ron smiled at his dream. Suddenly he sat upright, remembering that it was just that: a dream, a fantasy, nothing more. 

"Whassa matter, Ronnie?" a familiar (and annoying, at that) voice said.

"Happy dream go bye-bye?"

Ron growled. "You two better not mess with me this early in the morning," he warned Fred and George.

The twins sniggered. "No, really, Ron, what were you dreaming that could make you so joyful and so upset?" Fred asked curiously.

George "whispered" in Fred's ear, "Maybe a smart, bushy-haired witch had something to do with it."

"`Maybe'?" Fred "whispered" back. "It's a sure thing!"

Ron groaned and glared at his older brothers. "Is this Annoy Your Helpless Brother summer or what?"

Fred slapped him in the back and said, "Needs work but you've got Weasley funny potential!"

Ron pushed him away and stood up. "Now you two better shut your mouths before I shut them for you!" And with that, he walked to the door. Suddenly, the door flew open and Hermione burst into the room. 

"Come on, all of you, Harry and Ginny are fighting!" She grabbed the closest Weasley, who just happened to be Ron, by the hand and dragged him downstairs. 

"SORRY, OK?" Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs. His face was red, his bacon and toast untouched on the kitchen table.

Ginny was near tears, but that didn't stop her from screaming. "HOW DARE YOU? I'M NOT A CHILD, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Harry bellowed.

"BACK OFF! I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY HELP!" Ginny shrieked, her face wet with angry tears. 

Mrs. Weasley had just come in after hearing the racket. She grabbed her wand, pointed it in between Harry and Ginny and sent red sparks flying all around them. 

"For the love of Merlin, _do _tell me what's going on," she said to the two teenagers. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were standing at the foot of the stairs, amazed. They had never seen Harry and Ginny fighting this way. That was usually Ron and Hermione. 

Ginny sucked in her breath. "ASK _HIM_!!" she yelled, pointing at Harry. "HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS RUDDY MESS!!!!" She stomped out and slammed the kitchen door.

Everyone stared at Harry. "Oh, is it my fault now because _she _said so?" he asked, his voice growing louder.

"Now Harry, dear—"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not in the mood!" He, too, stomped out. 

Mrs. Weasley helplessly turned to the others. They, however, were just as confused as she was.

Ron had been paying attention to the row going on but he had also noticed that Hermione hadn't let him go. However, after a few minutes of silence, she loosened her grip on his hand and stepped into the kitchen, facing him, the twins, and their mum.

"I think I may know what happened," she started. When she noticed everyone's attention was on her, she continued.

"We were sitting here, about to begin breakfast, when the subject of going out today was brought up. Harry said we should all go flying, but I begged to differ. The weather does not look too promising—"

"Not to mention you hate flying," Ron interrupted.

Hermione glared at him. This shut him up and she continued. "Well, Ginny said that she thought it would be fun. Harry suddenly looked concerned and said that she was not used to flying in stormy weather and she might get hurt. Ginny said I wasn't used to it either, but Harry said that I was older.

"Ginny became very angry and started saying she was only a year younger and that she was fourteen and could perfectly well fly in this weather if she wanted to. Harry started to say something but shook his head and mumbled `Forget it.' But Ginny started screaming at him, saying that he had never behaved like this and she didn't deserve to be treated this way. Harry lost his composure and screamed, `Blame me for caring about your safety!'"

At this point, Ron looked slightly nauseous. He never liked the idea that Harry might actually _like _Ginny. 

Hermione went on, "I went to find you guys to help me but when we came downstairs, you saw how bad it was."

Everyone looked a bit bewildered as to why Ginny would grow _so _upset. Usually she would just tell the person off, saying she was old enough, but she had never started a fight about this.

"Let them be," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "This subject was blown out of proportion. They'll be back to normal by lunch."

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George sat at the table, all thinking the same thing: _I hope she's right…_

******************************************************************* 

But everything _wasn't _back to normal. Ron and Hermione had decided to keep away from Harry and Ginny. They sat in Ron's room doing homework. Ron hadn't even put up a fight since Harry and Ginny seemed pretty upset. 

However, Ron was growing impatient, as always when doing homework. Hermione kept explaining and droning on about making a potion, Ron wasn't sure which one. He only watched the way she immersed herself in her work. She was so pretty and brilliant and Ron swore mentally for treating her like dirt during the Yule Ball. 

"Ron! Are you listening?" Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Honestly, I'm losing patience with you! Really, I was trying to help!"

"I'm sorry! I was a little, er, distracted," Ron said, woken from his little reverie. 

Hermione sighed and said, "Shut up!" At the same time, Ron mouthed what she was saying. 

"STOP!" Hermione said playfully. Ron mouthed this also. She laughed and grew quiet. "Do you think I'm girly like Lavender?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Ron said, just to annoy her.

Hermione scoffed, pretending to be offended, and slapped him on the arm.

For a moment they stared at each other. Abruptly, the spell was broken when Harry banged in, kicking his feet and slamming his books on Ron's orange bed. He looked awfully cross and started throwing his books open, pieces of parchment flying out everywhere.

"Damn!" Harry rarely swore, so he was obviously in a foul mood.

"Harry…don't swear!" Hermione lectured. 

"Oh, save it for someone who cares, alright?" Harry said rather harshly to Hermione.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, amazed at Harry's brusque tone of voice.

"Shut it!" was all he said. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She was _not _going to tolerate being talked to in such a rude manner. "FINE! You deal with him, Ron!" With that said, she gathered her books and left the room, her nose in the air. 

"Alright there, mate?" Ron asked.

"No offense, Ron, but your sister is being a complete cow!" Harry said.

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, I think you had a good reason for saying what you said."

"Mm-hmm. She's the one who blew up in my face." 

"Don't worry, Harry, she doesn't know what she's saying," Ron said.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!" Hermione was standing at his door.

"Yes, mum?" he mocked and snickered at his own joke.

"I came back to fetch my quill and I find you talking about your own sister when she's not here to defend herself!" Hermione looked outraged.

"I just- I didn't mean it _that _way- I- Ginny goes a little nutters sometimes- I- I- I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!!" Ron eventually lost his temper (surprise, surprise!)

"FINE! BUT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT TALKING ILL OF PEOPLE BEHIND THEIR BACK IS DISRESPECTFUL!!" Hermione couldn't stop the argument that had just started so she went along with it.

"BOO-HOO! GO AND TAKE HER SIDE THEN, AND FORGET THAT HARRY AND I ARE _YOUR BEST FRIENDS!_" Ron bellowed.

Hermione grabbed an orange Cannons pillow that lay at the foot of Ron's bed. She groaned and threw it at him, then stormed away, mad at the entire world.

Ron was breathing heavily as he looked towards the window. It was starting to rain: the sky was filled with dark, menacing clouds. 

"Er, sorry you had to start that fight with Hermione," said Harry, a bit calm about the whole Ginny incident already.

"ME??!! She's the one who got all worked up about absolutely nothing!" Ron, on the other hand, wasn't too peaceful. 

"Look, let's just forget both arguments, OK?" Harry suggested.

Ron snorted and went back to looking out the window. Cold, hard rain was pouring now, hitting the ground and making a splash.

"A storm in the summer. Very odd. Bad day to be outside, huh?" said Harry, changing the subject.

Ron nodded but stopped. His face went pale. "Hermione," he murmured. He groaned and pointed out the window. There, in the middle of the cruel storm, stood the girl, her clothes soaked. 

"She looks upset," observed Harry, joining Ron by the window. "She's too gloomy to even think and get in here!"

Ron looked desperately out the window. "Hold on, Hermione…"

******************************************************************** 

Hermione raced into the backyard, her face streaked with tears. _If you really are my best friend then why are you so damn insensitive?_ Hermione felt the icy water start to fall. She stood in the middle of the yard, sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking, her tears mixing in with the raindrops and falling to the ground. She looked up at Ron's bedroom window. He was there staring directly at her. She wondered if he was worried about her. _No way!_ She stood there, not wanting to go back inside. She would stay out here, battling the storm, not only the one going on around her but also the one inside her. 

******************************************************************* 

Whew! Well, this turned out to be quite interesting since I wasn't planning to write this chapter this way but hey, I hope you liked it. Sorry about all the grammar mistakes on the last 2 chapters. Silly me…anyway, here are the comments I promised!

quinnbeast- Thank you, I was really trying hard to capture who they truly are: they just wouldn't be the same any other way. J 

Mireya Cristina, Vanessa- Thanx, I need all the luck I can get! I'm glad you find it interesting. J 

Allibabab, L James- I'll keep updating the best I can (tops is 2 weeks per chapter. hehe…) J 

Itnikki- Everyone, this is my best friend and, to you Itnikki, I say, "Is this one a bit longer for you?" J Yeah, I tried with Fred and George and Ginny wasn't too hard. 

Xodox- Very good suggestion! I have a way of putting it in a future chapter. J 

Madison- I think I will write another fanfic, but I'll finish this one first. J 

ice blue- Rielle! I was so happy when you reviewed. I practically screamed and did a little dance (wait, I _did _do a little dance!) J 

hhalltheway99, esther- I'm glad people actually like my fic. I quote Fred from my own story, "Makes me feel warm and tingly inside." J 

Thank you guys so much! I'll post in a week or two!

R/Hr Fan J 


	4. Have Mercy

A/n: Oh, God, I said a week and to some of you I said Saturday this would be up…I'm so sorry. I was working on my other fic; it's F&G and if you wanna read it it's called _Prankster Influence._ Anyway, back to this fic. Thank you so much! I got like 16 more reviews after the last chapter and I was so happy I danced around my house. Anyway, I don't know about you but I love to read about Ron and Hermione flirting so this chapter will be just that: flirting! Yay! Woo-hoo! All right, you guys just probably wanna get to reading so…hope ya like this one! :::winks:::

Disclaimer: Not mine yadda yadda yadda…

Chapter 4: Have Mercy…

Hermione sat on the muddy grass, her clothes soaked, her face wet with rain and tears. Her head snapped up when she heard a loud thud. Through the rain, fog, and cruel wind she saw Ron running toward her, his sneakers hitting the flooded ground. She lowered her head and sobbed, although she didn't know why she felt this way, this necessity to cry. She felt Ron's strong arms lift her to her feet. Rain was beating steadily on them. Ron's blue eyes seemed misty and filled with tears but Hermione thought that it was just in her head. She looked up at him, biting her lip. Then she threw her arms around his neck and he held on tight, afraid to let her go, afraid that one day she would run and he wouldn't be able to follow her. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear. "I'm a stupid prat, you know that!"

Hermione managed to chuckle but pulled Ron even closer. She needed assurance that everything was all right, no matter if they were never more than friends. "Let's go inside already," she whispered. Ron pulled back and together they walked inside, Hermione's arm still around Ron's neck, his arm around her waist. 

Dripping, they closed the kitchen door, finally releasing their grips on each other. Ron rushed into the closet and grabbed a robe that hung there. He passed it to Hermione and said, "Here you go. We can go change now…I mean in our _separate_ rooms…er…just try to dry off with that so you won't get sick and I'll, um, make a mug of hot chocolate for you. It's the least I can do. We can even drink the hot chocolate together…I'm really sorry." Ron blushed. 

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That would be nice," she said in a soft voice. 

"I'll wait for you down here…to drink the hot chocolate, OK?" Ron said nervously. Hermione nodded again. With a last glance at Ron, she hurried up the stairs.

Fred and George were standing by their room, smirking. "Soo…out with Ronnie in the rain?" George teased. "_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_," Fred sang, "_but that doesn't mea-_"

"Oh, e_nough_!" Hermione said exasperated. "Don't you too have anything better to do?" The twins shook their heads. She gave a weak laugh, went into Ginny's room and closed the door. 

A minute later Ron passed the twins. "Going out in the rain with 'Mione?" Fred asked sarcastically. "Dancing in the rain…how romantic," George mocked. 

"Sod off, you retards," Ron said as he hurried into his room. Harry was sleeping on top of his homework, apparently too tired after the argument with Ginny to work. Ron changed quickly and went down to make the hot chocolate. Hermione was still changing. 

Ron was pouring the drink into two mugs when Hermione came down. She went into the kitchen and grinned at him.

"You really don't have to do that. I forgive you," she said. 

"Oh, no, I really had to do this!" Ron assured. He gave her a mug and took his own into the living room where there was a fire burning. Hermione sat next to him on the sofa and sipped her hot chocolate. It was only 4 in the afternoon but it was extremely dark because of the storm. 

"Let's forget about that argument, OK?" Ron said softly, looking into the fire. Hermione nodded even though he didn't see her, but he didn't need to see her to know she agreed. Hermione put her mug on the table in front of them. Then she lay her head on Ron's shoulder. He stiffened for a moment but finally relaxed. Setting his hot chocolate next to Hermione's, Ron settled his head gently on hers. 

She spoke in a voice barely audible. "Sometimes I'm really glad to have a best friend like you."

Ron didn't reply. He took her hand and gripped it tightly. Hermione smiled at the exact same time Ron smiled. Slowly, they dozed off.

"Aww," a voice said in a mock-touched voice.

"Introducing the Weasley/Granger pillow," Fred said in an announcer voice. Ron's eyes snapped open but Fred kept up his antics. "Perfect for a couple taking a nap after dancing in the rain!" Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open. As the twins came into focus, Hermione inched away from Ron, blushing furiously. It was nothing compared to Ron, though. That was probably because his embarrassment was mixed with anger…dangerous combination when concerning Ron. 

"Will you two _stop?! _Can't anyone sleep a little?" Ron yelled at his older brothers. 

"For the love of Merlin, Ronnie, calm down, we are _out_ of here!" George said and they both sped out. 

"Forget them…" Ron started but Hermione said, "No, it's all right, they're just having a good laugh – not that what they said was, er, _true_ – but you know them…" Her voice trailed off. Ron nodded and said "Right then…" He cleared his throat and drew the curtain. "The rain's stopped! Let's get Harry and Gin to go outside with us," Ron suggested. Hermione grinned and said, "There's probably a rainbow!" She ran towards the stairs and hurried up, followed closely by Ron. 

They rampaged into Ron's room to find Harry and Ginny playing chess, concentrating intently. "Aren't you guys mad at each other?" Ron asked bewildered. "Not anymore," Harry said. "We're not like you," Ginny added, glancing at them. "Now shut it. We need to concentrate." They turned their attention to the game. Ron glanced at Hermione and then grabbed her hand. They ran down the stairs, through the living room, past the kitchen into the yard. The sky was a cerulean blue, with stars adorning the vast space, a rainbow detectable to the north. Ron realized he was still holding Hermione's hand and let her go, blushing. Hermione seemed very interested in her feet for a moment. Ron finally broke the awkward silence by saying, "How `bout we take a walk?" Hermione started walking, signaling she wasn't against his proposition. 

They walked around, spying the garden gnomes pestering Crookshanks, watching Fred and George snigger as they set off Filibuster Fireworks near Pig's cage, which sat next to a tree where he sat screeching madly. Around the middle of the yard, Ron stopped and looked up at the sky. 

Hermione looked into his eyes as he stared, seeing the stars reflected there twinkling. 

"I'm gonna lie down and watch the stars for a while," Ron said and dropped to a sitting position on the dewy grass. "You can keep walking if you want," he told her, lying down. Hermione peered down at him and shook her head, smiling. "No, this is peaceful enough." She was about to sit next to him but she tripped over a rather large rock on the ground. With a squeak she tumbled down…and landed right on top of Ron. Her hands were set beside his face. This was the only thing that kept her face from dropping into his. Ron's eyes widened but he stood perfectly still, his breathing growing quicker. Hermione's eyes darted from place to place on his face, her mouth slightly open. Their faces were an inch apart. Both of them wanted the same thing. However—

"Are we, er, _disturbing _you?" George said. Ron and Hermione turned to look at him and Fred, who added, "We'll just go. Mind you, don't stay up too late!" George snickered, "It would be safer to keep a good distance from each other." They walked away, snorting with laughter. 

Hermione blushed and Ron looked about ready to die. "Um…yeah…" Hermione said nervously, trying to find a way to stand. Balancing on her right hand, she bent her knees, then lifted her hand and stood up, wavering slightly. Ron sat up, slightly glad she was of, slightly disappointed. When she had composed herself, she said, "I just remembered! I was supposed to do some homework tonight! So I'll, er, see you later!" Hermione hurried back inside. _What was THAT all about? _Ron thought. He shrugged and lied down once again, watching the sky darken and the rainbow vanish. 

*********************************************************************** 

The next day brought sunshine and a cloudless sky. The Weasley and Harry had convinced Hermione to play Quidditch with them. She and Ginny would be playing chasers; Harry would be seeker; Ron would be taking the position of keeper; Fred and George would, of course, be beaters. They had just enough brooms for everyone since Harry didn't need one. So after breakfast they all marched outside, the sun striking their faces and giving them energy. 

"All right, take your positions," Harry said. Fred passed the large red ball they were using as a Quaffle to Hermione, who took it, scowling. She held it with one hand and threw it up into the air. Ron, who was far behind her, started flying towards her slowly. The others watched, amused.

Ron was right behind her now. Hermione threw the ball in the air. Just as it was coming down, Ron snatched it. Hermione jerked her broom so she was facing him. "What was that for?" she asked, her eyes accusing and exigent. Ron smiled weakly. Hermione inched slowly toward him. Ron turned and zoomed away, the Quaffle in his hand. Hermione put on a spurt of speed and followed him. Ron occasionally looked back to see just how close behind she was; very. Fred and George smiled, a plan hatching in their twin heads. Harry and Ginny just moved their heads this way and that, watching their somewhat blurry friends. 

Finally Ron stopped. He turned to face Hermione. "OK, here," Ron said, panting, as he passed her the ball. "Since when do you fly that fast anyway?" he asked, surprised at her ability to chase him on a Shooting Star. "Since now," she said, flashing him a triumphant smile that made him almost fall off his broom. Hermione flew down to the others, feeling Ron's eyes still on her. 

Harry was gaping at her. "Hermione! You flew, er, pretty bloody fast!" he said. Ginny just grinned. A minute later Ron landed next to her. As soon as they saw this, Fred and George raced over.

George hummed a little game show tune. Ron eyed him and Fred suspiciously. Harry, Hermione and Ginny just watched. Fred put on a game host voice, "Get ready for…" (George joined him now) "ARE YOU FLIRTING??" They both sniggered and clapped. Fred went on. 

"It's a game that tells you if you are flirting! And here are our contestants! Hermione Granger and Ronnie Weasley! Now, George, _are they flirting?_"

"Yes indeed, dear brother! They are! Let's give them a hand, they're so talen—" George was interrupted by, no, not Ron, but Hermione. 

"OK, that's quite enough, both of you! Find yourselves another chaser because I'm not playing anymore!" With that, she went inside, throwing a last dirty look at Fred and George. 

Harry went in after her. Ginny waited for Ron to stop glaring (and swearing) at the twins. When he didn't do this, she yanked his arm ("OW, Gin, let go!") and took him inside. 

Hermione was scarlet when Harry came in and found her sitting on the sofa. "You okay?" he asked. She'd had it pretty rough with all the teasing from the twins. She nodded and looked up at him, her face turning back to normal. She smiled and said, "Thanks Harry. Come, sit." Harry sat next to her. "So how are you feeling after…you know," Hermione asked. She had been pretty concerned about her friend; he had been terribly brave…she and Ron had been worried sick during the third task although they knew he was capable of defending himself. When they had heard Fleur scream, Hermione jumped and Ron had put his arm around her the rest of the time. When Viktor was disqualified she heard Ron snigger. But what had happened that day with Ron was beside the point; it was making her blush again.

Harry was silent for a moment. "I…felt so bad…seeing Cedric's parents and – and Cho…" Harry lowered his head so she wouldn't see his eyes welling up with tears. Hermione hugged him and said, "It's okay, Harry. We're here for you." Hugging her back, Harry said, "Having you and Ron with me is the only thing that has helped me live every day."

"OW, Gin, let go!" they heard Ron screeching at Ginny. A moment later they both appeared. "For the love of all that is good, you left a bloody mark on my wrist," Ron exclaimed. "Oh, save the drama, Ron," said Ginny, sitting next to Harry. 

"But you—" Ron didn't finish his sentence because at that moment a barn owl swooped into the living room. He stayed in midair for a moment then glided towards Hermione. She took the letter it held in its beak and then it was on its way again.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked curiously. 

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione scolded. "I haven't even opened it!" When she did she groaned. _This is NOT a good time for THIS!_

"Well?" said Ron expectantly. When Hermione didn't answer, he snatched the letter from her hands. Surprisingly she didn't protest, just lowered her head and blushed furiously. Ron read the letter and narrowed his eyes. Then, putting on a mocking accent, he read it out loud. Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red.

"_Dear Herm-oh-ninny,_ why can't he say your name right?_ I hoff good news for you. My parents say it is oll right if you come to visit. _You're _not _gonna go are you? _Vill you come? Say you vill, Herm-oh-ninny, we'll hoff so much fon_," Ron read, making a gagging noise at that last comment. "_LOVE, Vicktor. _'Love?' He's known you for a few months and that's how he signs his letters? And it's _still_ not Vicky?" Ron interrogated, his face as red as Hermione's. 

"Wow, Hermione, he's really serious about you, huh?" Fred said. He and George had been standing just outside the kitchen, listening to everything. Fred knew that with this comment he was just rubbing it in for Ron.

Ron sneered at him and turned back to Hermione. "So now it's Hermione and _Vicky!_" he said in a would-be-surprised voice. Hermione's embarrassment had apparently turned to anger. "Don't talk too much, since you have your veela girlfriend! Well how nice! Ron and Fleur!" she retorted hotly.

"Ooh, Ron and Hermione," said Fred and George together. Ron stared at Hermione in surprise and she stared back. Then they turned, coughed and sat back down. Ginny tried not to laugh and Harry shook his head.

Finally feeling a tiny bit bad, Fred and George sighed and said, "Um, how about a game of Exploding Snap, everyone?" Ginny and Harry nodded right away, feeling that Ron and Hermione needed to think about something other than each other. Ron and Hermione nodded slowly and stood up, avoiding the other's gaze.

*********************************************************************** 

As soon as he had finished dinner, Ron raced upstairs and locked his bedroom door. Harry and Hermione had looked up in surprise but the other Weasleys seemed used to it. However, they didn't feel the need to explain so Harry and Hermione kept eating. 

When she had helped clear the table, Hermione went up to Ron's room. Harry and George were playing chess; Ginny and Fred sat, watching. Anyway, Hermione knocked on Ron's door. He didn't answer.

"Ron, are you all right? It's me, Hermione," she said.

No answer.

"Ron!" Hermione said loud enough for him to hear if he was sleeping. 

"I'm busy! I'll be out in a minute!" he finally said. 

Hermione waited by the door. Soon, Ron opened it, his face red. Hermione eyed him doubtfully. Ron left the door wide open for her to come in. He went to the window, looked out and sighed with relief. 

"So what are the others doing?" Ron asked in a feigned nonchalant tone of voice. 

"Playing chess," Hermione answered, walking towards the window.

"Oh, okay, wanna come downstairs now?" Ron asked hurriedly.

"No…I think I left something here in your room. Go on, I'll meet you downstairs," Hermione said, thinking fast. _What the hell was he doing? I'll find out, you wait. _

"Oh…okay," Ron said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione turned and looked out the window. The sky was a beautiful orange, the bright gold sun setting in the horizon. Squinting, she could make out a tiny owl that swerved this way and that. _Pig_, she thought. Eyeing Ron's desk, she saw pieces of parchment thrown about. 2 bottles of ink sat there next to the parchment, one of them open. On top of the parchment was a SugarQuill on its wrapper, half-used. _He was writing. He was writing a letter. But – to who? _With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Hermione went downstairs to join the Weasleys and Harry. 

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Ooh…who's Ron writing to? This wasn't my best chapter, so don't hate me! I thought the hot chocolate and walk was kinda cute. The thing with Harry was to show how much I think they are only friends; their friendship is forever loyal. Oh, by the way, if any of you have ever watched Full House and heard Jesse say "Have mercy!" you'll understand the title of this chapter…hehe…okay, here are my comments on all of you who have brought tears of happiness to my eyes. :::wiping tears from eyes::: Remember to review and make me even happier!

AdnapNottap- Kat! If it wasn't for me writing this silly story I wouldn't know you and what a shame that would be! We have so much in common! Anyway, hey, the stupid prat did go outside and comfort her. So, you want him to tell her…hmm, you'll have to wait and see…You are so faithful to reviewing my fic! Oh, and don't worry about not being first to my other…to me, it's like if you were the first reviewer. 

Xodox- You are my faithful reviewer too! In the next chapter they are going back to Hogwarts and there things get really good! If you have anymore ideas, I'll gladly accept them. E-mail me if you want (that goes for everyone!). Check my bio and stuff for my e-mail.

ltnikki- She wasn't crying 'cause of Ginny…she's just had those tears locked up inside for too long…You really don't like romance do you Lockhart? hehe…

ginny, ria, esther- I'm soo sorry it took longer than I was supposed to…I had a really busy week and weekend! Chapter 5 will be up in a week…I don't think any sooner but maybe…

Len- Yeah, I don't think Harry and Ginny are _always_ in peace with each other…thanks for your sweet compliments; they're what make writing worthwhile.

KT-Beth- It was great getting to know you, Chelsea! I hope you keep writing and reading this story!

Mitzi, Madison- Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Like I said, your comments keep me goin'!

Thanks, all of you for the billionth time. 

Stay tuned!

R/Hr Fan


	5. Of Letters, Dares, and One Annoying Jerk

A/n: Hi again everybody! Like I said, in this chapter the gang goes back to Hogwarts. But first: a little trip to Diagon Alley. Anyway, I just want to say that this chapter is dedicated to Adnap Nottap (aka Addy) because she is one of my faithful reviewers and will not be here to review this chapter. I'll miss you :::sniff::: lol… Anyway, after this chapter things start getting good. Let's just say that the aforementioned "drastic step" will take place in another 5 chapters or so…speaking of 5, wow! I can't believe this is really Chapter 5! You guys rock, you really do, no matter if you just read my story now or if you read it from the beginning! Thanx, and I love ya! :::winks::: Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Do you know what I would give to own these characters? I would give two years worth of my chocolate cravings, which is a big sacrifice for me…hehe…

Chapter 5: Of Letters, Dares, and One Annoying Jerk

By the next week, that feeling had been driven away from Hermione's mind. Maybe it was because she had scolded herself for fussing over an insignificant gut feeling or maybe it was because by now it was time to go to Diagon Alley to buy everyone's school things. Professor McGonagall had informed them in the annual letter that Professor Lupin would again be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had assured everyone that it would be perfectly safe for him to teach at Hogwarts. However, Hermione had a strong suspicion that it was an advantage as to keeping Harry safe. Care of Magical Creatures had been canceled as of now due to Hagrid's absence. Because of this, all students taking Care of would need to elect a new class and send an owl before term started the next week. When they read this, Ron and Harry groaned. It had been difficult enough in second year when they were apathetic about which class to take, but now they had to choose carefully since this _was_ the year they were taking the O.W.L's. Hermione, on the other hand, had brightened up and squealed, saying now she could take Muggle Studies again. Ron looked like he could puke a flobberworm. 

"Muggle Studies is _stupid_, Hermione! Why would you ever need to know about stuff like a fellytone?" Ron obviously hadn't forgotten the incident with Uncle Vernon the summer before third year. Harry bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh. Ginny looked at him curiously. Shaking her head in confusion, she said, "Well, Arithmancy doesn't seem too bad." Ron made a faint gagging noise. Hermione glared at him but said, "It's rather delightful, actually." Ron looked like he was about to have a seizure. 

"Ron, let's just take that and be done with it," Harry said quickly so Hermione wouldn't see Ron. He looked about ready to kill Harry but reluctantly nodded. 

"Well, I'm glad you two chose such a great class!" Hermione said, beaming at them. She quickly wrote their reply on a piece of parchment. "Harry, I'll have to borrow Hedwig. Pig is…um, out," Hermione suddenly remembered Ron's mysterious letter and lowered her head so they wouldn't see tears forming behind her eyes. It hurt her that Ron was somehow holding back from telling her and even Harry something. Ginny coughed nervously, which made Hermione think that she probably knew too. Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "How—how do you know Pig's out?" Hermione tried to prevent her voice from quivering when she replied. "Um, I just…I saw his empty cage so…" her voice trailed off as she bit her lip. Ron looked relieved. Ginny sighed and looked at Ron as if saying, "Why the hell don't you say it?" Ron avoided her gaze. There was an awkward silence that was thankfully broken by—

"Okay! Why don't we head down to Diagon Alley today? We need to get you your school stuff," Mrs. Weasley said gleefully. Ron still looked disgruntled by their new Arithmancy class. 

"Oh no!" they heard Hermione sigh. She was chewing on her bottom lip madly and her eyes were downcast. 

"What?" said Ron, alarmed.

Hermione held up a piece of parchment. Ginny took it and read it first. Then, looking crestfallen, she passed it to Ron who shared it with Harry. 

__

Dear Miss Granger, 

It is with disappointment that I inform you of our 5th year Gryffindor prefects. Our new prefects are Seamus Finnigan and Parvarti Patil. Due to reasons beyond our control, you were not chosen as prefect. You were first selection, but unfortunately it cannot be arranged. We hope to see you at start of term.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry felt a twinge of guilt. She wasn't a prefect, something that she wanted desperately, because of him. Ron looked outraged. "'Reasons beyond our control' my arse! What in Merlin's beard has gotten into those bloody idiots?!" he bellowed. Hermione was still busy with her lower lip. Ron threw his chair back, flinged his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he said, "Don't think less of yourself. You deserve that title more than Parvarti any day." Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes. She looked around at everyone and said in a shaky voice, "Thank you." When Ron had gone back to his seat, Mrs. Weasley hugged her tight. Hermione hugged her back and then pulled away, calmed a bit now. 

"Well, let's put this behind us for now. Why don't we just finish breakfast and head to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley said somberly. Everyone had forgotten about breakfast when the letters arrived. Now they each turned to their bacon and eggs and ate silently. 

"Diagon Alley!" Fred and George said together into the green flames that licked at their identical bodies. A moment later they had vanished from the Burrow. Hedwig had been sent on her way with the replies. Now they were all heading to Diagon Alley. While everyone waited, Ron and Hermione started bickering (surprise, surprise). 

"Ron, where is Pig anyway?" Hermione asked, looking up from _Hogwarts, A History._

"Somewhere," said Ron. "Why do you care? Why would _I _care, for that matter?"

"It was just a question, Ron. Besides, of course you should care because _you_ sent a message to someone with him. _Who_ did you write to?" Hermione said, strictness detectable in her voice. "Just tell me!"

"Make me," said Ron, sneering at her, just as Harry and Ginny disappeared to Diagon Alley. 

"Is it _that_ important that you can't tell your best friends?" Hermione retorted. 

"You two," Mrs. Weasley said, staring at them. "Let's go." 

Glaring daggers at each other, Ron and Hermione headed for the fireplace. Stepping into the flames, they chorused, "Diagon Alley!" They were out of sight faster than a blink of an eye.

Flying through the dark fireplaces, Ron and Hermione were thrown together. Facing each other, they were half an inch apart. "Ow!" Hermione's leg hit something hard and she fell forward. Ron held her, feeling her hands on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he screamed (it was necessary so she would hear him). "Yeah," she shrieked back. They were so close they could feel each other breathing. Somehow, they kept coming closer…and closer…

…and came flying out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. As she stood up and brushed soot off herself, Hermione's eyes were wide. _Good lord! What just happened or…almost happened?_ Shaking her head, she looked up at her friends and smiled innocently. Ron, however, was fretting about, red as a cherry. "Where's mum? We gotta go…now, er, hurry, oh." Fred and George sniggered at his babbling. "What happened Ronnie—" Ginny shoved Fred sharply in the ribs to shut him up. "Okay," Fred managed to say breathlessly. 

The next moment, Mrs. Weasley came soaring out of the same fireplace. "Well, let's go!" she said, scraping ash off herself. She walked out of the pub towards the secret entrance to Diagon Alley, waving at Tom. Her children, Harry, and Hermione followed her out. 

Tapping the proper bricks lightly with her wand, Mrs. Weasley revealed the opening to Diagon Alley. After everyone had stepped through, the giant hole began to shift back into bricks. 

Mrs. Weasley handed a minute pouch to Ron. "Don't waste your money on worthless rubbish!" she warned. Ron nodded and started walking away. Harry and Hermione smiled vaguely then followed Ron inside Flourish and Blotts. Ron was frantically running around the store, staying away from Hermione. She narrowed her eyes. "Ron!" she practically had to scream, he was so far away. "Wait for us!" Ron took out one book after another, then threw it in another side of the bookshelf. Hermione ran over and stood in front of him just as he was about to thrust another thick book in the shelf. 

"Honestly, was has gotten into you lately?" she asked blinking rapidly. He didn't look at her. She took the book from his hand and put it back into the shelf, then waving her hand carelessly over the next shelf, she extracted another book. _The Standard Book of_ _Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk. "Here," she said, shoving it into his chest. "I bought mine earlier so I could have a head start." Still not looking at her, he took the book and nodded. "All right," Hermione said businesslike. "Let's go find our other books." She fished out her list and stalked away from him. Staring at her, he followed.

An hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor, Harry's treat (he had gotten too much money last time at Gringotts so he didn't need to go this time). Hermione was eating a Strawberry/Banana Delight; Ron licked a Chocolate Chunk Funk; Harry ate a one scoop Vanilla Veela Special (Hermione was eyeing him crossly just because of the name of his ice cream). Fred and George walked by and saw them sitting there.

"'Lo, all!" said Fred. George eyed Ron's three-scoop ice cream and glanced at Fred, who nodded. "Oh, no, Ronnie!" George wailed. "You see, no?" said Fred in an Italian accent. "The ice cream, it's fallin' down! Mama mia, we must fix this, George!" George, now with a Jamaican accent, nodded and said, "Ya, mon! That we must do!" He stuck his tongue out and took a huge lick of Ron's ice cream. Ron opened his mouth, scandalized. From his right side, Fred swooped down and did the same. Ron glared from one to the other and mouthed some foul words. The twins laughed and wiped their mouths with the backs of their hands. "See all of you later!" they said.

A muscle was going off in Ron's cheek as he held his twin-licked cone of Chocolate Chunk Funk. "Oh, come off it, Ron, their your brothers!" Hermione said, chuckling a little. "Ha, you see if you would like it if your brothers—wait; you don't _have_ any brothers," said Ron, more to himself than to Hermione. Harry sniggered and Ron glared at him. "Sorry, mate, but that was pretty funny!" said Harry. Ron looked ready to neuter someone for a moment but then started laughing his red-haired head off. As the sun set, the three inseparable friends laughed and panted while trying to finish their ice cream, all Floo incidents forgotten. 

********************************************************************** 

_She held his hand tightly, assuring him she would always be there. He led her into the deep garden, bright with fairy lights, touched with the fragrance of roses. Sitting next to a splashing dolphin, bathing in its lasting beauty, he looked into the pools of brown that were her eyes._

"I love you," he murmured. She smiled preciously and slowly faded. Light invaded his vision and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes. 

"'The hell?" Ron grumbled. He felt a soft face against his and he smiled. "He-" he started but realized he was talking to…a teddy bear??

"What's that now, Ronnie?" an all too familiar voice persisted. Ron grabbed the teddy bear. "Ginny's Mr. Cuddles?! Are you two ever tired of bloody chasing me?!" he growled at his older brothers who sat on his bed wearing would-be innocent faces. "What time is it?" Ron glanced at his Cannon's clock. 5:35. He groaned, then remembered what day it was. "Hogwarts!" he exclaimed. He jumped out of bed, shoved Fred and George out of his room, and changed. 

As he came down the stairs, smoothing his hair, someone rushing at him almost made him lose his balance. When he noticed a flurry of bushy brown hair, he knew who it was.

"Ron!" Hermione said, fully awake, which was nothing like he felt. "_Perfect _timing!" She grabbed his elbow and dragged him down the stairs and out the kitchen door. Smiling, she gestured to the sky. 

"Whassa matter?" Ron asked groggily.

"Oh, well, I wanted a picture with you and Harry. The sky is magnificent, exactly the way I wanted it!"

Rubbing his eyes, Ron took a more detailed look. One or two navy clouds floated overhead. Behind them stood a mix of blue, purple and pink with a tinge of gold towards the horizon. Three stars in a row glint from afar. "Wow," Ron breathed. "It _is _beautiful."

Hermione nodded fervently. "Okay, come on!" She ran towards a large tree directly under the stars. Ron followed, although with his long legs he didn't have to run to catch up. Hermione stopped and pointed to a white gazebo Ron had never seen before. "When I told her what I wanted, your mum magicked this gazebo here!" she explained. Entwined throughout the gazebo were vines, some blooming with bright blue carnations. 

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called. Ron's mum came hurrying towards them from where she had been watering her plants with her wand (hey, she could make water come out of it!). Around her neck was a jet-black camera much like Colin Creevey's. Ron stared at her with a sleepy expression on his face. "'Lo mum," he greeted. She noticed his woozy state and lifted her wand. "_Seashio!_" she said. Water shot out and hit Ron between the eyes. "EEK!" he shrieked and threw up his hands to block the water. "_Finite!_" Mrs. Weasley said and the water ceased. Fully awake now, Ron prodded his ear with his pinky to drain the water. 

"What's this all about?" he asked. Hermione grinned and wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "You'll find out…now come on, we have to leave for school soon!" She pushed him toward the gazebo. He leaned against it and opened his mouth but Hermione clapped her hand over it. He glared at her. Again, she flashed him a broad grin and removed her hand. "Just smile and we'll be done." With this said, she leaned against the same side of the gazebo…about a foot from Ron.

"Oh, come on! Give her a little hug, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley urged. Blushing, Ron inched towards her. When he was next to her, a little ways behind her, he lifted his arm and hugged her to him. She leaned back, her face flushed. She lifted her eyes to look at Mrs. Weasley and smiled. Ron grinned his charming smile and looked straight at the camera in his mum's hands. Flash! Hermione squealed and said, "Thanks, Ron, this is especially for you!" She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she ran back to the house.

"Nice of her, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley said with a glimmer in her eyes. 

Ron nodded, absentmindedly touching his cheek. 

An hour and 30 minutes later Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pilled in the car behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All the trunks were in the back and Hedwig sat in the back seat next to Pig, looking annoyed about her seating arrangement. 

When they arrived at King's Cross Station, everyone found a cart and carried their trunks toward Platforms 9 and 10. Standing in front of where Platform 9 ¾ should be, Fred and George joked, "See you on the other side!" They ran towards the barrier, sniggering, and then they disappeared.

"You go after Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley told her husband as she walked towards the platform with Ginny. A moment later they had vanished. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked briskly toward the wall. As they came closer, they broke into a run. They closed their eyes and when they opened them again, they were standing among a cluster of people saying good-byes and carrying their trunks inside the scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. 

"Well, come on!" Arthur Weasley appeared behind them. Ginny stood with Mrs. Weasley and the twins by the middle of the train. Mrs. Weasley bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She hugged Fred and George, then scolded them, obviously on reeking any havoc on their last year. They looked at each other and grinned mischievously. 

As the others joined them, Mrs. Weasley ushered Fred, George, and Ginny into the train. Then she and Mr. Weasley turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, very severe looks on their faces. Harry gulped. Ron avoided his mum's eyes. Hermione bit her lip.

"Promise us that you'll be careful," Mrs. Weasley murmured, her eyes brimming with tears. The teenagers nodded. "You kids know perfectly well what's going on. And you know that, unfortunately, you are in the middle of it all," Mr. Weasley pointed out. Again, they nodded. Mrs. Weasley pulled all three of them into a tight hug. With tears flowing down her cheeks, she said, "You're so brave…(sniff) remember that you always have each other." With that, she pulled away. Mr. Weasley rubbed her back soothingly. 

A shrill whistle in the distance told them it was time to leave. Hermione rubbed her forehead. Ron cleared his throat nervously. Harry told them, "Okay guys, time to go." His friends nodded and followed him inside the train, waving lifelessly at Ron's parents. 

Within the train, noise and laughter reached their ears. Compartments were bustling with activity. Their enthusiasm dampened, they found an empty compartment, went inside, and closed the door. They sat there in a rare uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. The train began to move, slowly then faster and faster. 

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Harry said, surprised at his own suggestion. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, Truth or Dare!" Ron said airily. Harry nodded. Ron continued. "Yeaaah! Truth or Dare! Yeah! That's great, Truth or Dare! What the bloody _hell _is Truth or Dare?!"

"Muggle game." As Harry explained, Ron grew interested. "Okay," he declared when Harry had finished. "Let's play. Harry, do the honors of going first."

Harry stared blankly ahead as he thought. Finally he said, "All right. Ron; Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Ron said immediately in a would-be brave voice. 

"I dare you to…stay in this compartment for the whole train ride!"

Ron and Hermione snorted. "Is that the best you can do, Potter? Piece of cake!" Ron said confidently. "Anyway, it's my turn. Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, what's there to lose? Dare."

Ron smirked. "I dare you to say a swear word. Ha! You can't back down now!"

Hermione sneered at him. She looked around frantically. "Oh, all right," she murmured, afraid anyone would hear. "Damn you, Ron." Harry sniggered. Ron looked at her in admiration. "Well done, Herm!" Hermione wrinkled her nose. "My name is Hermione and that's what you will call me, thank you very much!" Harry sniggered even more at Hermione's indignant face. 

Ron opened his mouth to reply but wasn't able to, considering at that moment the compartment door slid open. There, standing between his two thuggish mountain-like cronies, stood Draco Malfoy, wearing his usual unwelcome smirk. "Well, well, well; if it isn't the celebrity, the know-it-all, and their pathetic sidekick. What a pleasure it is," he said in his annoying drawling voice. 

"That's not exactly how we feel," Ron growled. 

"To what do we owe this nightmare, you jerk?" Hermione said, glaring at him. 

"Granger, you still need some lessons on wit, don't you, you little mudblood?" Malfoy's smirk widened. 

"You damn bastard!" Ron bellowed. He balled his hand into a fist but was unable to do anything because Hermione stepped in front of him. 

"Go ruin someone else's day, you…" she went scarlet, "asshole!" And she pushed him out the door, Crabbe and Goyle following stupidly. 

Ron was grinning at her. "That was amazing!" He hugged her briefly, making her look like a very ripe strawberry, then sat back down. "Let's play something else," he suggested. 

"I'm sorry, but I have books to read," Hermione said, withdrawing _What the Stars_ _Say_, a book requested for Astronomy. Ron looked sickened. However, while Hermione curled up with her book, he and Harry bought 10 packs of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts. They shared with Hermione ("I'll just have one of each. I know how much you love this") and, well, pigged out. 

When they were down to the last Chocolate Frog, Ron looked pleadingly at Harry. He nodded and said, "Go ahead, mate!" Ron bit into the Chocolate Frog just as the compartment door slid open for the second time. This time, though, it was someone more appreciated. 

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap? We're gonna play with Lee Jordan in our compartment," Fred asked. George stood next to him, grinning. 

"Sure!" Harry and Ron (who had his mouth full) chorused. Then Harry turned to Ron. "Sorry pal, but I dared you to stay here and, like you said, you can't back down." Fred and George looked puzzled but just shrugged. "We'll play here, then," they said. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no," Hermione said quickly, tutting. "I'm _reading_, _if_ you don't mind." Ron leered at her ruefully. He threw his Chocolate Frog aside, set his arms across his chest and said, "Fine. You can just go, Harry." Harry hesitated for a second, then left with the twins. 

For a while there was only the sound of the train moving on the tracks. Hermione did not look up from her book. Ron glanced up at her. She looked really cute when she was reading. Her face had a look of intense concentration but at the same time an extremely content smile. She blinked and looked up, right into his sapphire eyes. She smirked playfully. "You must think I'm mad, reading for fun." Ron shook his head. "That's not exactly what I was thinking." He grinned to himself. Hermione shut her book and said curiously, "Well, what _were_ you thinking?"

Instead of answering, Ron grabbed her book and stood up, raising it over his head with his long arms. Hermione jumped up and down in front of him, trying to clutch her book. Ron sniggered as she giggled in outrage, strange as that may be. Hermione stopped jumping all of a sudden. Stretching her arms, she reached up to Ron's neck. Spreading her fingers over his neck, she started to tickle him. Ron dropped the book automatically and plopped down on the train seat. Hermione landed on top of him, sitting on his lap. She kept tickling his neck. Ron tried to get her hands off but she kept going strong. He was grinning and laughing, his guffaws blending in with her uncontrollable giggles. Finally she stopped and leaned on him, resting her head on his chest. He dropped his hands to his sides and tried to catch his breath. Both were panting and occasionally chuckling. 

The compartment door slid open and Harry walked in followed by the twins. 

"What in tarnation is…ooh…" Fred and George sniggered. Hermione jumped off Ron. "Er…you see, he took my book…" she started.

"Uh-_huh_," Fred and George winked and raised their eyebrows. Hermione and Ron looked desperate. Luckily—

"We are nearing Hogwarts now. Please gather your belongings and prepare to exit." The announcement came as a relief to them. They pushed the twins out and slammed the compartment door. Harry raised one eyebrow and muttered, "I'm not even gonna ask."

A few minutes later they were standing outside amongst older students and terrified first years. Searching for the familiar greeting, they were disappointed to find Professor McGonagall leading the first years away. "Wonder where Hagrid is now…" Harry's voice trailed off. "We're sure to miss him this year," Hermione said, her nose red as a cherry. 

Walking to the invisible-horses carriages, they met up with Ginny, who asked if she could join them in their carriage. They climbed inside where it was warm and safe. Ginny sat next to Harry in front of Ron and Hermione. As they bumped along, Hermione gazed up at the castle she had grown to call home. The windows of the school shimmered against the dark sky. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ron whispered to her. She turned to see him close to her ear, looking at her expectantly. 

"Just wondering what kind of things might happen this year," she replied. Ron looked at her inquisitively and murmured, "I have a feeling some really good things are in store for us…er, you, me, Harry." She smiled and said, "That's 'Harry, you, and me.' But yeah; I think this year will be most peculiar." Together, they gaped at Hogwarts, magical and wonderful, holding surprises that no one, not even Professor Trelawney, could predict.

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Okay, I think I did better than last time…the chapters have certainly gotten longer! Oh, I can't wait to let you all know what really happens; it makes me anxious to know the plot and want to tell others, but no. We must move at a steady pase. Bear with me, everyone. Phew, I'm tired, but here are my comments to all of you!

Adnap Nottap- Kat, all your reviews make me feel so darn special! Anyway, I will miss your review for this chapter but I know you would do anything to read it, you are such a great friend! And like I told you, no, Ron wasn't writing to Vicky…you'll find out soon enough who he _was_ writing to!

ltnikki- Oh good lord, I hope you are kidding…hehe…

anonymous- I am soo sorry I didn't comment on your reviews before…you keep reviewing for all my chapters :::winks::: aw shucks, you compliment me on staying in character and this being one of the best R/Hr stories you've read and now, the cliffhangers. God, it hurts me to leave cliffhangers 'cause I know what's gonna happen, like I said. I hope you will still read my story and not feel bad that I didn't comment to you before…sorry!

Len- This is one of those times when I have to clap my hand over my mouth so I won't spill the beans. Glad you liked my flirting…it _is_ Ron and Hermione so it shouldn't be _too_ hard huh? 

LiLDoodle- Thanks for your compliments! I started reading your story but I had to write this chapter. I promise that I will read it though!

TK's Angel- That's great! You know, Ron/Hermione flirting wouldn't be the same without the twins bugging them! I hope your eyes were glued to this chapter…hehe…

Ali Simmons- Ha, me too! I was like, well, they're gonna flirt in this chapter so haaave mercy! Oh, I really hope this chapter was good too!

Ketchum- Cool, I got a couple of new reviewers, including you. Well, I won't spoil your fun by revealing who he was writing to but I will tell you that you will be very surprised… 

Thanx again, all of you! Your reviews make me smile…:::wipes tears again::: they're just magical!

Awaiting reviews,

R/Hr Fan 


	6. A Git and More Fine Arts

A/n: Once again, you all succeed in amazing me with your liking of this story; thank you!! I decided that maybe I should ask you this: do you want me to write more than 5 chapters till that big thing or just 5? Up to you, just let me know in your reviews. And again, I request that maybe you can read my other fic, _Prankster Influence_, if you like Fred and George teasing…Anyway, on with this story. Nothing much to say for this chapter just that it's been on my mind since I started writing this story unlike most of the other chapters. Okay, get to reading already!

Disclaimer: You know the whole enchilada already so why write it again?

Chapter 6: A Git and More Fine Arts

Ron stirred sleepily on his bed in the Gryffindor Fifth Year Boys dormitory, his eyes shut tight. Despite this fact, he had a strange sensation that his curtains were open. Eyes still closed, he lied flat on his back. There was something standing over him. He groaned and said, "Get Mr. Cuddles _away _from me, you two." Someone giggled and his eyes snapped open. Hermione was peering curiously at him, her face right over his. 

"Who exactly is Mr. Cuddles?" she asked, fighting back a grin. She stood back to allow Ron to sit up. He did this and ran a hand through his red hair. "Never mind," he said groggily. "'S'all cloudy and stuff…what time is it?"

Hermione sat at the foot of his bed. She peered at him for a few seconds then explained. "Well, it's 7:00, first day of term!" Ron gaped at her; she said this with _excitement_. "So," she continued, ignoring his stare, "we should eat our breakfast and hurry to class."

Ron suddenly realized that Hermione was in the _boys'_ dormitory. "Hey, you can't be in here!" he reproached, his cheeks reddening. Hermione tutted and said, "Harry's already downstairs. He's not lazy like you." Ron sneered at her. She smiled, turned, and headed down to the common room. Ron felt the need to kick something, mainly Harry. "Oh, that's great," he muttered. _She doesn't like lazy people then let her deal with it._ Grumpy for his somewhat rude awakening, Ron slouched to the bathroom.

"So, what do we have first?" Harry asked, sitting next to Ron and in front of Hermione. Expertly, she pulled out her schedule. She groaned and wrinkled her nose. Ron smirked and said, "Let me guess. Double Potions with the Slytherins?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, joy," Harry grumbled. 

"On the bright side, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch!" Hermione informed them. Harry grinned. He had been looking forward to seeing Lupin since he found out he would be teaching again. "Oh well. Guess we'll have to suck it up like always," he said to his friends. Hermione had been searching for _Cures and Deadly Potions: A Guide to Advanced Potion Making (Grade 5)_, their new Potions book. Apparently, Snape wanted to further embarrass Neville by forcing him to mix complicated potions. The thought of poor Neville made Harry feel pity for him; learning about his parents had been tragic. Glancing down the table at Neville, Harry gave him an encouraging smile. Ron, meanwhile, was starting a row with Hermione, his specialty.

"Why the hell are you gonna do anything for that idiot?" he was saying. "Ron, just because we hate him doesn't mean I don't want to pass this class! Just because you would be insane to try to get an A doesn't mean _I'm_ like that!" Hermione replied, her voice rising. Some students turned in interest, although quite used to this already. "Have it your way, Miss Perfect-Not-A-Prefect!!" he yelled at her. Now he had hit a tight spot. Hermione slammed her bag on the table, knocking down some pumpkin juice, and threw her Potions book inside. Then she stomped out of the Great Hall, Ron glaring at her retreating back.

Harry was looking at Ron reproachfully. "WHAT?!" he asked impatiently. "She didn't have to insult me like that! 'S'all her fault!" Harry sighed and said, "We should go." Ron nodded and stood. Harry did the same and together they walked to the dungeons for a new dreadful Potions lesson with their least favorite people.

Hermione was sitting at the back of the classroom. Harry went over and sat next to her. She was staring at wrong, scowling. Ron approached them and sat next to Harry. Hermione sighed and found an apparently interesting crack on the table. 

Malfoy entered, looking smug and as awful as ever. Crabbe and Goyle followed, pointing at Harry and laughing stupidly. "So, Potty, feel in desperate need of your mummy now that the Dark Lord is back?" Malfoy said in his disgusting drawling tone.

Harry sneered at Malfoy and said, "That's what you're so smug about! Glad finally someone more detestable than you is here." 

Malfoy's smirk disappeared but he replied, "No, it's because Weasley just added another thing to his pathetic possessions, if he has any; Granger." 

Hermione kept her head down, but Harry had to jump in front of Ron to stop him from killing Malfoy. At any rate, more Gryffindors and Slytherins poured into the dungeon at that moment. Malfoy glared at them one more time, then motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to sit not to far to the left of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

A minute later, the door flew open. Snape swept in, his black robes billowing behind him. Neville sank into his chair. 

"Another year with you lot. My, I'm lucky, aren't I," Snape muttered, staring at each of them down his long, hooked nose. His gaze rested on Malfoy. "There are those of you, however, who know the true fine art of potion-making." He smirked and turned to look at Harry. Much to Harry's surprise, the familiar look of loathing wasn't apparent on the Potion master's face. "Well, Potter, we shall see what exactly this year brings," he said rather formally. Malfoy's mouth dropped open in shock. Snape looked somehow weary, for he had dark circles under his eyes visible at a distance and he looked paler than usual. Turning to the rest of the class he barked, "Books out! Page 101! We will start with the Wolfsbane Potion." 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "He's still trying to put the spotlight on Professor Lupin just because everyone likes him better," she said in somewhat of a whisper. 

"What was that you said, Granger?" Snape said roughly. Hermione glared at him and said, "Nothing in the very least." Snape's weariness seemed to do wonders for his mood; it worsened his cold manner. "Do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut, you overachieving brat," he spat at her. Hermione lowered her head. 

Malfoy sniggered and said, "It's a wonder even someone like Weasley likes her!"

Ron jumped up and tore at Malfoy. He pushed him down and punched him in the jaw. Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to Hermione, shot up and said, "Draco, don't waste your time fighting because of that foul Mudblood!" Hermione leapt up and slapped Pansy. She clutched her red cheek and said, "Why you little…" then grabbed Hermione's hair and wrestled her to the ground. 

Snape was watching with interest as Malfoy hit Ron by his right eye and Ron punched him in the stomach. Smugly, he snapped, "Weasley! Granger! Detention for initiating chaos in my classroom!" Ron and Hermione stood up, looking horrified. "You will be here at eight tonight to clean my cauldrons. Now take your seats and hold your tongue!" With that, Snape slammed a book onto his desk and began an explanation on the Wolfsbane Potion. 

All resentment forgotten, Ron and Hermione sulked in their seats. "Hermione, you left your finger marks on Pansy's cheek, and Ron, Malfoy's bleeding," Harry said, trying to cheer them up. "I've done better," Ron muttered. With that said, the three of them turned to page 101 in their books and didn't speak until the end of class.

********************************************************************* 

Hogwarts was bustling with activity more than ever this year. Due to Madame Maxime's and Karkaroff's absence, the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were again visiting the castle. The Beauxbatons carriage stood by the Whomping Willow and the Durmstrang ship floated silently in the middle of the lake. Much to Ron's disgust that night, a certain Durmstrang student walked about the school. 

He and Hermione walked in silence towards the cold dungeons. Hermione bit her lip nervously. How could she have lost control like that? Ron, on the other hand, felt bad he didn't cause Malfoy more damage. Hermione glanced up at him. "Thanks," she murmured.

Ron gave a start. "Huh? For what?"

Hermione gave him a small, shy smile. "For sticking up for me. Malfoy's a jerk."

Ron blushed and nodded. "Snape's a git for giving us detention. Sorry you had to get in trouble like that."

Hermione gave a hollow laugh. "Hmm…it wasn't your fault. It's—"

But what it was Ron would never know, for at that moment, someone yelled out, "Herm-oh-ninny!" Ron groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw Viktor Krum heading towards them. Hermione's brow furrowed. Krum rushed toward her. "Oh, I hoff missed you so moch!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. Ron cleared his throat and made a gagging noise. Hermione stood there, arms by her sides, her face a mix of shock and – was it disgust? Krum pulled back to look at her. 

"It's, er, nice to see you too, Viktor," Hermione said, twisting her face into what looked like a painful smile. Ron coughed something that sounded oddly like "_Vicky_." However, Hermione didn't shoot him her usual death glare. "Um, you'll have to excuse us," Hermione muttered. Krum looked confused. "Us?" Krum shot an icy look at Ron, who glared back. "Right. Hoff a good time. I vill see you around, Herm-oh-ninny," he said tonelessly. He glanced at Hermione and proceeded down the hallway. 

Ron narrowed his eyes but kept walking with Hermione. After a minute of silence, he said, "Honestly, what's a 19-year-old doing in school?" Hermione didn't reply. Ron decided to answer for himself. "He's stupid, that's why!" Still, Hermione didn't answer. "Is everything all right?" he asked. She nodded and opened the door to the Potions classroom. She moaned once she entered. 

About a hundred cauldrons were piled here and there, oozing with leftover potions. "I hate him," she whispered. "He did this on purpose so we would have more work, I know it."

"Let's get on with this," Ron said, picking up a dirty rag on one of the desks and making a face. "You take the left, I'll take the right." Hermione nodded and picked up a second rag in repugnance. 

The Potions classroom was chilly and dark. One candle burned on Snape's desk. After about an hour of work in absolute quiet, Ron straightened up and wiped the sweat from his face. He had been cleaning a rather large cauldron full of muck and slime; apparently the extra potion had been left there for quite a while. 

Hermione had just finished cleaning the cauldron Neville had used that day; no need for further description. Now she was moving to a large pewter cauldron near Ron. The candle was flickering, giving off very little light. Ron looked on as Hermione stepped carefully around the many dirty cauldrons. Suddenly the candle went out. Hermione stepped onto the rim of a small cauldron and shrieked. Ron jumped over the few cauldrons between them and threw his arms around her before she could fall into the large pewter cauldron. 

Hermione was breathing heavily and started panting when she found Ron so close. Ron obviously noticed this because he helped her stand upright. When she did, he didn't let go. 

Now in total darkness, the classroom was colder than ever. Hermione couldn't see Ron's face, but she could feel his breath, close to her face. She heard a creak from the other side of the room. She ignored it, closed her eyes, and leaned forward. _What are you DOING?! _her mind was screaming at her. She paid no attention.

Ron could feel her moving closer to him. Without thinking, he did the same. He tilted his head a little to the right. They were so close their noses touched. Then—

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_" sang a fake high-pitched voice.

"_Ooh, you got it, you got it bad,_" crooned another. 

Ron grimaced and pulled back. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she saw lights at the end of two wands. Illuminated by the glow of their wands, the Weasley twins smirked. Hermione sighed. _Here we go again…_she thought. 

George tutted. Fred mimicked Percy. "Detention is _not_ a time for snogging, young ones!" 

Hermione closed her eyes in horror. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron growled. "You're not supposed to be roaming the school at night and I'm willing to bet it's after nine!"

George snorted. "Oh, Ronniekins, have you not learned that we don't _care_?" He joined his brother in sniggering. Hermione grunted. "OUT!" she yelled. "If Snape catches you here, we'll all be in trouble!" Fred and George nodded, still smiling mischievously, and exited the room. As they left, they heard an echo of, "_And if he fall in love tonight, it can be assured…_"

"Right then," Ron said, his face flushed. "We're almost done."

"Uh-huh," was Hermione's reply.

Half an hour later, the friends walked back to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione muttered, "Heebie-jeebies." She and Ron stepped inside the half-empty common room. They had not spoken to each other all the while. With one last glance at one another, they hurried up opposite staircases.

As they both lay in bed, they thought of that night's events and thought, _What was **that** all about?_

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Blech, I know this is not the best of chapters but I don't have much inspiration as of now (to ice blue- I now know what you mean!). Sorry if it was _way_ too short. Anyway, did you _really_ think I was gonna make them kiss? For the love of Merlin, this is only chapter six, lol! One more thing; would you all like me to include a little Harry/Ginny in this story? Of course, it will still be full on R/Hr but I just thought maybe you liked H/G too…let me know, 'k? And now for the comments…  


Len- Thanx for your loyalty! Hehe, love your possibilities, maybe he's writing to find a Candy Addict support group (he must let me know), but you must be patient, you will soon learn. I know, I hate having to disappoint Hermione, but I need it that way…lol, I think I have an obsession with the sky. Have you noticed I describe the sky like all the time!

catseye- It _is _excruciating! Jeez, I know what's waiting to happen but, alas, I shouldn't spoil it for you…

Mikki- Aww, you are the sweetest thing! That's one of the nicest comments I've ever gotten :::wipes tears from eyes::: thank you so much, I guess I just write that way 'cause it's kinda easier to understand. I really hope you'll all like how this story ends and how it's going. Anyway, thank you!!!!!

Ronslilangel- Thanks, I'm glad you were glued to it. Man, it's what I do with other stories so it feels durn good to be appreciated. Thank you, thank you, thank you. And I love your name!

Hermione-G-Weasley- I can't express my gratitude for paying attention to that e-mail. I know I've told you like 20,000 times before but you are an amazing writer and it's such an honor to get a good compliment from you! And, like I said, Fred and George are priceless in a R/Hr romance.

ice blue- Missed ya! :::wink and smiles sheepishly at compliment::: Seriously, you're too kind…I hope you liked the tiny bit of teasing here (phew, I swear I'll do better next time!). Don't worry, we'll support each other with the inspiration!

Anonymous- I'm not gonna until you all are satisfied. 

Xodox- Nice to have you back! Thank God my fic can do that! I love it when I read a story and feel better…don't worry, be happy!

And a special shoutout to Adnap Nottap- I missed you! :::sniff::: I know, I've said that already but…lol…hey, if you hear of those support groups, tell me! Hehe…

Love ya!

R/Hr Fan :::wink:::


	7. Of Birthdays and a Kiss

A/n: Hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update. I was feeling completely lifeless, with no writing ability. And school just started so…blame it on my teachers! Anyway, I will keep this story full on Ron/Hermione, but I will add some Harry/Ginny. It just grew on me. Hey did any of you see that exclusive Chamber of Secrets preview? It was to die for! Um…oh, yeah, now we come to Hermione's birthday…read to see the surprises it brings…

Disclaimer: You know how it goes…

Chapter 7: Of Birthdays and a Kiss

2 weeks into the new school year came Hermione's birthday. She awoke in the Girls' dormitory, yawning. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she shivered as her bare feet hit the cold floor. As she stood, someone ran into her and threw their arms around her neck, making her almost lose her balance.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Ginny squealed. Hermione smiled and thanked her. Looking behind her, she saw Harry with a package in his hands and Ron standing sheepishly by the door, toeing the floor with his foot. Ginny released her and let her walk towards her other friends. 

Harry grinned and said, "Happy birthday." He gave her the rather heavy package. She ripped the scarlet wrapping away and saw a large book titled _Deciphering Hieroglyphics_. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "You know how much I love the Egyptians! Thanks!" She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Harry blushed slightly and said, "There's something else." Hermione looked down at the parcel. Looking closer, she saw a gold chain with a heart dangling from the book. Sighing softly, she placed it in her hands. "A locket…" she murmured. She opened it and beamed. On either side of the locket, Harry and Ron grinned and waved at her cheerfully. "It's beautiful, Harry," she said, tying it around her neck. 

Ginny ran out of the room at that moment. A few seconds later, she returned, holding a tiny silver box. Blushing, she passed it to Hermione. "It's not much," she muttered. Hermione removed the miniscule silver lid and saw a sterling ring embedded in the cotton. On the front of the ring was a glimmering unicorn. "Aww…" Hermione cooed. "It's gorgeous, Gin, thank you!" She hugged the younger girl tightly.

Finally, Ron cleared his throat. Hermione glanced at him curiously. "Uh…I, er, will…" he stuttered nervously. Staring at the apparently interesting floor, he signaled for Hermione to come closer. Hermione stepped towards him, intrigued; Harry and Ginny watched in amusement. Ron lifted his eyes to gaze into her chestnut eyes and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I will give it to you later…er, this evening," he murmured. Hermione giggled; his breath tickled her ear. Harry and Ginny stared blankly at them and asked what he had said. Hermione just said, "He's gonna give me my gift later." Ron nodded, his cheeks flushed. Ginny snorted when she saw him.

Hermione shooed them out so she could change. A few minutes later, she appeared in the common room where Harry was losing drastically to Ron in wizard's chess. Hermione sat next to Ginny, who sat watching intently. Fred and George, seeing Hermione, bounded over. "Miss Granger!" George piped up. Fred smirked and said, "We've composed a series of performing arts on your special day, Mrs. Weas—I mean Miss Granger." Ron shot them a deadly look; they obviously hadn't forgotten the events of the detention session. 

Hermione gaped at them. "Uh…o-kay…"

Fred and George grabbed each other's hands and bowed "royally." Lee Jordan, at the other end of the room, tapped his wand on a magical music box. Sweet, melodious music tinkled out of the petite box. Smirking, the twins waltzed around the room. Hermione bit her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Lee Jordan tapped his wand once more on the music box and the music ceased. He waved his wand and a tango began to play. Fred and George, who now had a rose in his mouth, tangoed here and there, jerking their heads in Hermione's direction. She started to giggle. Ron was laughing so hard he wasn't uttering a sound. Harry and Ginny collapsed on each other, clutching their stomachs. Finally, Irish music burst from Lee's wand and the twins pranced stupidly around Hermione. She was sniggering hysterically now; the whole common room was. The music stopped suddenly and Fred and George looked directly at Ron and Hermione. They sang:

__

I can see what's happening

And they don't have a clue

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air…

Ron and Hermione stopped laughing. Before they could continue, Ron and Hermione shot up and clapped their hands over their mouths. Hermione forced a smile. "That's enough, gentlemen!" Ron kicked them in the shins. Fred and George nodded, and when Ron and Hermione removed their hands, they laughed weakly. 

Hermione and Ron avoided each other's gaze. Harry and Ginny, detecting they had witnessed yet another day of the twins' teasing, led them out of the common room. Glancing at each other over their shoulders, Harry mouthed, "What was that?" Ginny shrugged and mouthed, "It's beyond me." 

********************************************************************* 

The Gryffindors trudged toward the Potions dungeon. This wasn't exactly the bright spot of every day. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione rounded the corner to the dungeons, they met up with three of their most disliked people. 

"Well, if it isn't the pathetic trio," Malfoy exclaimed, smirking as always. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly behind him. Ron grinned; Malfoy had a black bruise on his jaw where he had hit him. Malfoy obviously noticed this because he narrowed his eyes. "So, Weasley, has your family hired nifflers to find a fortune for them or are they still as pitiful?" he mocked. Hermione and Harry almost had to hold Ron back but he said, "Draco, why don't you go do something you enjoy, like kiss Snape's ass?" 

"Ha!" Hermione shouted. Harry slapped Ron on the back. Pansy came up behind Malfoy, her mouth wide open. "He can't," Hermione muttered through her laughter. "He's too busy kissing Pansy's at the moment!" Ron roared with laughter before adding, "Or maybe it's the other way around!" The Gryffindors burst out laughing. Malfoy and Pansy sneered at them and entered the Potions classroom. The rest of the Slytherins followed, shooting dirty looks at the Gryffindors, who were wiping tears from their eyes. 

As the Gryffindors entered the classroom, Ron grabbed Hermione's elbow to hold her back. Harry glanced at them and went to find a seat. "Um…my gift isn't much but…you know that garden that was decorated for the Yule Ball? Meet me there at 8 tonight, okay?" Ron said, avoiding her eyes. "Okay," Hermione murmured. She turned to enter but Ron grabbed her hand. "Hermione—were you…" Ron started. Hermione blinked and stared. Ron sighed and looked at the floor. "Never mind," he muttered and went into the classroom. 

Hermione couldn't concentrate on anything but what Ron had almost said.

Halfway through Potions, Ron presented Snape with a small note. Snape read the note and looked at Ron in loathing. "What's this for, Weasley?" he snapped.

"Dumbledore's permission," Ron answered, shrugging. Snape mouthed something and finally barked, "Fine. Go!" Ron didn't need to be told twice; he left the room before anyone could figure out what had happened. 

Harry looked at Hermione, who had stopped clipping beetle wings to look up, and asked, "D'ya know where he's going?" Hermione shook her head. Harry went back to stirring the brown Fire-Resistant Potion but Hermione kept staring at the door. Where _did_ Ron go? And what was he planning for that evening? What if he—Hermione shook her head. Detention had been too weird…

*********************************************************************** 

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked. "You beat me! You won at wizard's chess!" Harry grinned slyly at her. "Freaks of nature, Gin," he said. They both burst out laughing. Hermione, who had been sitting next to them, did not hear a word they said. She was staring into the fire, finding herself longing for a different event in detention, when the twins hadn't interrupted. She had straightened her hair using the Sleaky Potion she had used for the Yule Ball and new navy-blue dress robes.

"You couldn't beat me again if your life depended on it," Ginny was saying. Harry grinned, "I could beat you at a lot of things, Ginny Weasley." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Try me," she defied. "Wrestling," Harry said after a moment's thought. "I could beat you at wrestling." Ginny snorted and said, "Don't be too sure, Harry Potter." She raced to the center of the half-empty common room and said, "C'mon, then."

While Harry and Ginny zoomed around the room holding each other by the elbows, Hermione checked her watch. 7:55. She better make her way to the garden. Taking one last glance at the unusually flirtatious Gryffindors, Hermione left the common room. 

"Taking a walk, dear?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Mm," was the only response she received.

The deserted entrance hall echoed Hermione's footsteps as she hurried out. She walked down the steps but didn't see Ron in the garden. Faintly, she heard a fork hit a plate from the left and made her way towards the direction of the sound. She gasped when she saw what was in front of her. 

A small clearing of the garden had been decorated with twinkling fairy lights and lacy white streamers encircling the rosebushes. In the middle sat a table set for two, with a chandelier shimmering in the middle and plates set. To the left of the table sat another, mounted with 3 large platters. And in front of it all stood Ron wearing elegant black dress robes, the total opposite of the dress robes he had worn to the Yule Ball. He looked too nervous to describe. And, in Hermione's opinion, _very _cute.

"Um…happy birthday," he murmured. Hermione smiled. "Ron, this is the best present I have ever gotten."

"Oh, I cooked the food too! The house-elves told me how to do it and I just cooked…" he said, smiling sheepishly. Hermione nodded. That's why he had left Potions early. Biting her lip, she made her way over to him. "Thank you," she said so softly that she had to lean in ever so close. 

All of a sudden, the fairy lights dimmed and soft, gentle music floated from somewhere in the rosebushes. Ron gulped and said, "You wanna dance?" Hermione tilted her head to one side and said, "I'd love to."

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds. Then Hermione took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around his neck. Ron stared at the ground as his hands encircled her waist. Ron started swaying from left to right; Hermione was having trouble keeping her hands on his neck because of his height. Noticing this, Ron took a swift step towards her. Hermione grinned inwardly as she saw his cheeks go scarlet. 

"How did you ever think of this?" she asked as she followed his steering. Ron shrugged and said, "You're a special person. You deserve this."

Hermione lowered her head for a moment. Ron took his index finger and brought her chin up. Then he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked desperately. She shook her head. "It's magical. I can't believe you would take the time to do something like this," she whispered, another tear streaming down her rosy cheek. Ron wiped both tears away gently with his hand. Slowly, Hermione brought her head to rest on his shoulder. Ron kept his arms around her as they swayed to the music. 

"Dobby kept jumping up and down. He started shrieking, 'It's Wheezy, Wheezy!'" Ron told Hermione as he nibbled his spaghetti. "Then he started telling me what to find and how to cook. Bloody hell, that kitchen is a disaster after 'Hurricane Wheezy' cooked there." 

Hermione chuckled. "I would pay to see you in an apron…" she said through a mouthful of salad. 

Ron shook his head. "You'd be scarred for life." Their laughter joined as it drifted into the starry sky. "But seriously, I kept thinking that my birthday present pretty much sucked. I had to make it as good as possible."

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "This does not suck. No one has ever done such a thing for a girl like me," she said, tossing her lettuce around with her fork.

"What do you mean, a girl like you?" Ron asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Everyone thinks I'm an insufferable know-it-all. I don't have any friends besides you and Harry. I'm probably 'Most Likely To Be Laughed at in a Beauty Pageant' or something like that," Hermione explained half-heartedly. 

"First of all, it's 'Harry and you,'" Ron teased, grinning. Hermione sniggered. "You are not a know-it-all. You are just the most brilliant girl in all of Europe! And you're not…ugly." Ron said this last bit inaudibly. "I don't think you're ugly. And who cares what other people say? It's not the truth and you know it."

"I-I-" Hermione choked on her words. Why couldn't she tell him? She sighed. "I'll never forget this night. Thanks. I feel special and unique. I—don't know how to express how much this means to me."

"You don't have to. This means to you what you mean to me," Ron whispered. Hermione looked into his deep blue eyes and saw something she had never seen. She didn't know what it was, but it was strong and sure.

Ron knew what his eyes said. He felt the stars encircle them and reassured him that this was right. He knew it, and he accepted it.

************************************************************************ 

A/n: eek! Short again! I'm sorry, but that's the best I could do…I just went to a dance at school and inspiration arose (surprise, surprise). But honestly, did you think the kiss meant Ron and Hermione? Nope, it was indeed Snape's ass…hehe…anyway, COMMENTS!! I know, I'm crazy, sue me…

LaJadiniere- I know, I've been a monster for not updating…but thanks for the sweet comment.

esther- You guys don't know what these comments mean…:::winks:::

Ketchum- Yes, you finished the song for them! :::prances around::: um…okay, anyway, they were so close and yet so far away, huh? It's life :::shrughs:::

Ronslilangel- Weren't we all dying? It hurts me to hurt all of you, but it's gotta be done for the sake of all that is Ron and Hermione.

ltnikki- Hmm, I'm surprised you didn't think it was _mushy! _I haven't teased you in ages so don't start!!

Adnap Nottap- You are the most hilarious person that ever lived!! I was rolling on the floor with laughter and I seriously couldn't stop!!! I hope you liked this one…neither the twins or the Bulgarian git interfered…

TriniTrinidad- Thank you…like I said, I will add Harry/Ginny but I'm sticking to mostly Ron/Hermione…although this chapter wasn't too long :::mumbles to herself:::

Hermione-G-Weasley- I'm telling you, I still can't believe you are one of my reviewers…I know, that's what makes Ron, er, Ron! The twins interfering was the _only _possible thing that could happen, like you said. Anyway, I would never stray off R/Hr. Oh, and one more thing: update When Things Start to Change PLEASE!!! Thanx ::winks:::

Till next time (Lordy, that sounds like a cheesy TV ad)

R/Hr Fan


	8. The Plot Thickens

A/n: Okay, we come to chapter 8, unbelievably. I was out at a lovely ranch this weekend and I got a brilliant idea for a more exciting plot that includes Voldemort. It's perfect, don't you worry, just keep your focus on the story presently. Anyway, anybody got any idea at all about who's Ron writing to? No? Oh, the plot thickens! And now, Quidditch!

Disclaimer: I adore these characters but, alas, it does not grant me the wish of owning them!

Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens…

Hermione. Hermione Granger. Ron gazed at the sky blankly, taking in this surreal feeling of realization. It was close to midnight when he had stepped outside again after ending his magical evening with Hermione. Hermione. He couldn't believe it. How could it be? I mean, this was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all who he had bickered with for four years. 

He liked her.

He, Ron Weasley, fancied Hermione Granger. 

How thick had he been anyway? For the love of Merlin, his own thoughts and feelings when he was with her plainly stated how much he cared for her…the dreams, the words, the touches that made him feel like he had swallowed a bucket of flobberworms and at the same time left him in ecstasy. "You thick git," he murmured to himself. 

But what did it matter that he liked her? She obviously saw him as her best friend, as someone who was just there. He was but a mere star in her immense galaxy. 

To Ron's grand surprise, he felt a tear touch his cheek, icy against the strong September wind. Instead of quickly wiping it away, he allowed more equally sorrowful tears to roll down his cheeks, their bitter taste reaching his mouth. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed like he never had before. He took a deep breath that seemed to sting his very soul as he looked at the brilliant full moon, gazing down upon him like a knowing face full of pity for him. 

"Do you ever think of me as I think of you, Hermione?" he whispered to the silent night. "Do you lay in bed and long for me the way I long for you?" He breathed in the frigid breeze that swept around him; at the same time feeling a loss of air, an empty hole in the middle of his heart that would never be filled. 

Ron walked to the raven, still lake and looked upon his reflection. A pale, freckled redhead stared up into his sapphire eyes with a look of pain, of an aching heart. "Yup," he said. "We are definitely the same person. But, the question is, who is that?"

************************************************************************ 

Hermione sighed as she plopped down on her four-poster in the dark room. Ron had been undoubtedly sweet. "It's too bad he will never feel such a strong adoration and desire for me as I do for him," she whispered to herself. For she adored him more than anything. She had cared about him since the day they met, with the carefree attitude and the friendly air. At least, friendly with Harry. When he had finally been a friend to her, she almost burst with joy! But now, what she would give for him to have equal feelings for her, not just as a friend. She shook her head. "It won't happen. I'll just have to live with it that way," she said. Lavender snorted in her sleep. Hermione sniggered and lied in bed for a few minutes, longing to be with Ron for eternity, knowing it was only a dream, no matter how real she wished it be. 

************************************************************************ 

The last weeks of September went by uneventfully, except for one more of Trelawney's exotic predictions about Harry's death; this time he would be captured by a group of Aztec worshippers and be slaughtered brutally as a sacrifice. (What are the chances?!)

The first week of October, a sign was posted in the bulletin board of the Gryffindor common room that brought much commotion to those inhabitants of said common room. So much was the excitement that Professor McGonagall was forced to pay one her rare visits.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on in here?" she bellowed over the ruckus and noise in the room. Then she noticed the house-elves had already posted the announcement. "Oh," she said plainly. 

This announcement stated Quidditch tryouts were to be held that week. The team was in need of a new keeper, and this being the only position available, everyone was willing to try out for it. 

"_Wicked!_" was what Ron had to say about it. He had always longed to be on the House team, ever since his brothers came home to tell stories of experiences on the Quidditch pitch. 

"Go for it, Ron!" Harry said encouragingly. "You've always played Quidditch at home and you're really good!" Hermione added. Ron had a determined look on his face as he said, "I will try out."

The day of the tryouts Ron couldn't sleep. At breakfast he shoved his porridge aside grudgingly, dark shadows outlining his eyes. Hermione looked at him nervously. Harry said, "All right there, mate?" Ron nodded, looking slightly green. 

"Hey, ickle Ronnie!" chorused Fred and George. "Good luck today!" 

"You'll do just fine," assured Ginny.

Indeed he did. Ron arrived at the common room late in the afternoon with a smug smirk on his face. "Colin Creevey actually tried out! Bloody hell, he wasn't a foot above the ground before he tumbled off that friggin broom!" he told Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. The former glared at him and said, "That's not very nice." Ron defended himself with his notions of the truth. Hermione couldn't deny it; Colin was a bit unorthodox. 

"So you're feeling pretty confident?" she asked. Ron nodded and grinned. "I can't wait for the results to come in!"

The anticipated results arrived the very next day. Surprisingly, Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry was with the team along with Fred and George, so Hermione and Ginny went up to the dormitory in search of the redheaded individual. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, writing intensely over a rather long piece of parchment. 

"Ron!" Hermione's urgent voice broke his concentration. He looked up and quickly slammed a book on top of the parchment where neither of the girls could see it. "Yes?" he said, sounding irritated. Ginny ignored his tone of voice and grabbed his hand, dragging him downstairs. "Try out results!" was all she said to explain.

Hermione, however, did not follow. Gingerly, she sat on Ron's bed and lifted the book thrown above the parchment. With trembling hands, she picked up the parchment and read the single line written there:

__

I miss you a lot.

Hermione started breathing fast. Who was this letter for? Was it the same person he had sent the other letter to? 

"He's been writing a lot," said a voice from the corner; Neville.

"I beg your pardon?" said Hermione, utterly bewildered.

"Yeah. He's sat there most nights with a piece of parchment and scribbling animatedly to Merlin-knows-who. There was one night when he came back really late and was, er, _sniffling _like he had been crying," Neville explained thoroughly.

"How do you know all that, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I can't never sleep. You know, nightmares," he said shrugging. 

Feeling pity for the poor boy, Hermione couldn't help feeling anger at the same time. What in the world was Ron doing? And why was he hiding it from her?

Hermione walked downstairs, a vexed look on her face, where Fred and Angelina stood on a table. George was trying to shove Angelina off and join his brother to no avail. 

"Our new captain is," Fred said, then paused for dramatic effect. "Angelina!" The common room burst into applause. "And our Keeper is," Angelina said, following Fred's example of hesitation. The whole room seemed to be holding its breath; Ron was dancing around like a toddler in need of a bathroom visit. Angelina grinned and said, "Ron Weasley!" 

The reaction was a mix of groans of disappointment from those who had tried out and cheers and whoops from those who were supporting Ron. The aforementioned Weasley was gaping at Angelina and Fred, who were both nodding in reassurance. Ron grinned and hugged Ginny. Harry slapped him on the back. Ron turned to Hermione and hugged her as well. Hermione, however, stood rigid with her arms at her sides. Ron noticed this and said, "Aren't you happy for me?" Hermione nodded, her lips as thin as McGonagall's when she was angry, and said nothing. Ron was taken aback for a moment but joined in the celebration more than half the common room was starting up.

Standing alone, still idle, Hermione couldn't stop thinking: _Don't you trust me, Ron?_

************************************************************************ 

The first Quidditch match was to be held two Saturdays after the try-out results were announced; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Dumbledore had bought Ron a Nimbus Two-Thousand and Two (the latest in the Nimbus model) because, "We need a quick and witty Keeper, eh?" Ron had begun training with the rest of the team daily and accordingly to Angelina's strict training. Apparently, she had a competitive spirit to match Wood's. Hermione kindly helped her best friends catch up their homework, no copying, of course. Ron complained about this one night after a rough practice.

"Hell, Hermione, you just don't know what it's like. Angelina's bloody mad, if you asked me!" he had said, groaning occasionally.

"It still doesn't give you an excuse to copy _my _answers, tired as you may be," Hermione had lectured.

Ron had known better and shut up. 

The Saturday of the Quidditch match arrived rather quickly. Both Ron and Harry had the "No-eat, No-sleep" routine going on. Hermione was exasperated with both of them and said if they kept it up they may as well be killed during the game. This did not improve the situation. 

The boys slumped towards the changing rooms with the rest of the Gryffindor team, their broomsticks over their right shoulders. Angelina was so worried about her first game as captain that she barely uttered a word before beckoning for them to follow her outside. 

The crowd roared as the Gryffindor House team made it's way towards the middle of the field where Madam Hooch stood looking slightly impatient. Signs of scarlet and gold bearing the Gryffindor lion and names of team members flashed against the blue cloudless sky. From the green-and-silver side of the immense raised stadium came the boos. 

"And heeeeere they are!" boomed Lee Jordan's voice around them. "New captain Angelina Johnson, who's looking mighty pretty tod—I mean, who is also a Chaser—along with Chasers Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Next come Beaters Fred and George Weasley—how'ya doin', guys?—here comes Harry Potter, our extremely talented chaser who leaves Draco Malfoy in the dust—Professor, it's the truth!—and finally, the latest addition to the Gryffindor clan, Ron Weasley as Keeper!" The crowd screamed itself hoarse. 

"On the down side, here comes the Slytherin team," Lee's voice came in an unenthusiastic tone. "They're some of the foulest-looking bunch of jacka—sorry, Professor—players in this school. I won't bother with their names."

"JORDAN! One more time…" Professor McGonagall's magnified voice warned Lee. 

Madam Hooch had barked the usual instructions of the game, scowling. With the strong October wind whipping her face, she flung the Quaffle straight into the air. It stopped midway up and began descending rapidly. Angelina and Warrington of Slytherin zoomed right at it. 

"OH! Johnson swerves and misses hitting Warrington in the face by inches, thank God—er, she races to the Slytherin goalposts with Spinnet and Bell at her sides—GET OUT OF THE WAY, MONTAGUE!!" Lee was bellowing into the megaphone. Professor McGonagall was visible behind him stuffing her pinkies into her ears.

Montague, Chaser for Slytherin, had shot straight into Angelina and snatched the Quaffle from her arms. She looked indignantly at him as he flew towards Ron. 

"Weasley is an excellent Keeper—STOP THAT RUDDY BALL, RON!!" Lee screeched at Ron, who was wet with cold sweat and stared in horror at the approaching Chaser. Hermione, in the stands, clasped her hands and bit her lip. Her leg was twitching as Ron dove and threw his arms around the Quaffle before it went through the post. The crowd roared with cheers and Ron gave an inaudible sigh. Hermione was jumping about and hugged a seventh year Gryffindor she had never seen before.

Harry clapped from where he was high above the crowd; in front of him, Malfoy sneered in disgust in Ron's direction.

"And Spinnet in possession—she zooms past Montague and Warrington—here's the Slytherin goal posts—C'mon Katie!!" 

Katie swiftly threw the Quaffle through the highest goal post as the crowd clamored in pleasure. 

"SHE SCORES! Excellent demonstration of skill from the Gryffindor team. HA! WE'RE WINNING YOU SLEAZY SCUMBA—"

"Careful, Jordan--!"

The crowd sniggered. 

"Bell in possession of the Quaffle—Fred or George, get that Bludger out of her way!"

Fred slammed his club against the black ball speeding towards Katie. The Bludger zoomed towards Derrick, a Slytherin Beater. He screwed up his face as he swung with all his might. Bole, the other Beater, found the other Bludger and blasted it in the same direction Derrick's had gone.

At the same time, a scarlet blur was dashing across the stadium, a tiny glint of gold visible just ahead of it. Malfoy was following at great speed but to no avail. 

"Harry!" Hermione was practically tearing the ends of her robe apart in anticipation. Harry had just accelerated past her when he held up the Snitch in his left arm.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS IN A MATTER OF MINUTES! POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! How 'bout that, eh, Malfoy?" 

The crowd howled with joy as Harry grinned and Malfoy smirked in pure annoyance. Oddly, the crowd was also "oohing." Hermione stopped squealing and practically fainted when she saw why. 

Bole and Derrick's Bludgers had been aimed at Ron. With everyone's attention on Harry, the heavy black balls had hit him, one in the stomach, the other on his cheek. 

"Weasley's hit! YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!"

Professor McGonagall was screaming things at the Slytherin beaters that no one heard owing to the fact that Lee was practically jumping out of the commentating booth.

Hermione was racing towards Ron, followed closely by a concerned Harry. Bole and Derrick stood nearby, listening to Madam Hooch screech at them. Hermione bent over Ron and said gently, "Ron! Oh, please be all right, please…"

"It was an accident," Bole was saying in a very dull and unconvincing voice. Hermione rose, her eyes ablaze, and looked up at the enormous figure that was Bole. 

"How dare you! You don't know what you did to him, you bloody assholes! Don't you ever say such a damn thing as 'It was an accident' about something you know you fucking meant!" Harry was staring open mouthed at his disgruntled best friend. Ron had raised his head slightly and managed to chuckle before wincing and laying his head back down. Hermione ran back to him, the Beaters gaping at her retreating back. 

"Hermione!" Ron muttered. 

"Shush, Ron, you'll be all right soon enough," she responded, her face flushed. Gingerly, she slipped her small hand into his rather large one and gripped it tightly in reassurance. 

Professor McGonagall magicked Ron onto a stretcher and took him to the hospital wing, Harry and Hermione never leaving his side. The somber-looking Gryffindor team followed them all the way. 

Madam Pomfrey was outraged to find a student in such condition. "As if he hasn't had enough!" she added, glancing at Harry, who was also very well known in the hospital wing. "Out! Out, out, out!" she squeaked at the Gryffindor team. Harry and Hermione opened their mouths to say something but Madam Pomfrey said, "Hold on one minute. Only one of you can stay." Harry looked at Hermione, who looked like she would be shot before parting with Ron, so he said, "You stay, Hermione." 

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry briefly before turning back to Ron. She sat at the foot of his bed and held his hand in both of hers. Harry looked at the two of them and smiled. _They really do love each other…even thought they don't admit it. I can't find one good thing about their stubbornness, both of them. _Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he left the room. 

Ron was trying to sit up but Hermione clicked her tongue lively. "Relax," she said, pushing his chest back to a lying position. She looked at Ron anxiously. "Are you all right?"

"Hermione, you've asked me 15 trillion times! Yes, I'm fine," Ron said hoarsely. Hermione smiled and sniffed. "Oh, c'mon, Herm, don't waste your tears on me," Ron said sarcastically, thinking, _Like I do for you. _Hermione looked away. Something in his voice sounded…hurt. He was always sarcastic about things when they hurt him. 

Hermione leaned down and hugged him the best she could while he was lying down. She held him for what felt like an eternity and then planted a kiss on his cheek. Ron winced as she did so, for the Bludger had hit him square on the cheek. Hermione gasped and asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Ron shook his head and explained. "Oh," Hermione murmured. She lifted a finger and gently touched his injured cheek delicately. Ron flinched once more and moaned softly. The pain he was feeling inside overthrew his hurt outside. Just the touch of her tender finger made his heart burn with desire for her but at the same time healed all the agony he felt. "Shh…I'm here, don't worry," she murmured. She looked into his eyes, their vision locked. They both thought, _Could this be—love?_

************************************************************************ 

The cold, high-pitched laugh that the ghostly figure emitted gave the short, bald man chills up and down his spine. The man gazed at his master with his beady eyes in frozen horror, quivering. His master twiddled with his long, white fingers as he said, "Get this worthless piece of crap away from me, Wormtail." He pointed a skinny finger to the crystal ball hovering in front of him. 

"Worthless?" Wormtail squeaked; his master had just used it. 

"Yes, you stupid sack of worm vomit," barked the other man. "Take it away so I can concentrate on formulating a perfect plan to finally rid myself of Potter and his disgusting aid Dumbledore. His foolish Order of the Phoenix will not prevent me from ruling the wizarding world in the Dark times once more." 

Wormtail avoided his master's abhorrent gaze as he pushed the crystal ball aside. The other man set his fiery red eyes to his outstretched fingers and began muttering in an intimidating tone. "What was it that Potter found so ridiculously important? Ah, yes, it was _love_." He spat the word "love" as if it were a bitter taste on the tip of his tongue. "Well, brave Harry Potter will finally get a taste of his own medicine." He laughed menacingly. "Wait till he finds his little friends in the middle of all his troubles…my, my, won't he be upset?" Wormtail cowered as his master snapped, "The crystal ball, you imbecile!" Wormtail raced to find the dreaded divination device once again, trying with all his might not to utter a cry of fear that was threatening to escape his lips. The stout man placed the ball in front of him once more.

In the crystal were reflected two figures, staring into each other's eyes. The girl gripped the boy's hand as her chocolate brown eyes mesmerized him.

"Wormtail! What are their names?" snarled the man.

Wormtail lifted his gaze to the two figures reluctantly. "Ron and Hermione," he muttered.

His master laughed his high-pitched mocking laugh once more. "Then, Ron and Hermione, you will be the center of my brilliant plan and shall be cursed." His thin fingers wrapped around his wand, which he lifted to point directly in between the figures in the crystal ball. "_Portkey Kissianso!_" he said. Red light exploded out of the end of his wand and encircled the entranced silhouettes. Wormtail dared not asked what his master had done.

"Soon, Wormtail, Potter will once again suffer the agony of love, now for his friends and his friends' love for each other. He will suffer the wrath, more powerful than ever, of Lord Voldemort."

************************************************************************ 

A/n: ??Is that better than my last chapter? Hopefully you liked it and didn't think it was cheesy or something…and I'm sorry if I suck at writing Quidditch. On the last chapter, the "kiss" was a brilliant idea contributed by ltnikki, who demanded credit and I think she deserves it 'cause that was pretty funny. Anyway, it hurts me so bad to hurt Ron but I'm sick and tired of R/Hr stories that mainly focus on Hermione's pain and stuff like that. I really love Ron so tough if you think it's stupid that I think that way. On with the comments to those of you who have not given up on my little talent. 

Mikki- Thank you…I am desperate to let you know what is gonna happen…

Angel610- More compliments…you are sweet…hope you liked this chapter (???)

Ketchum- Oh how I've come to love your reviews! Does this chapter help with the Ron writing thing? If not, it really wasn't supposed to, just get you more intrigued :::wink:::

Hermione-G-Weasley- I still can't believe you are my reviewer…remember, I am forever grateful, I try so hard to please all of you and myself. Your update was fantastic!! OMG, I practically burned my computer and neutered my brother when they didn't kiss…you're too talented to describe (everyone read this girl's story!!). And like I told you, _perfect_ gross image!!

Adnap Nottap- Kat, I haven't talked to you in ages, thanks to my bloody schoolwork! Have I told you how much I **love** your reviews???!!! :::wink::: I know, it's like, get up and get it through your head! At least Ron came to his senses that he loves this woman! Don't worry, I have a great ending and plenty in-between. I would **never** put you under any wrath, Addy! You know, my brother has this adorable panda and every time I see it, I think of you. Yes, you succeeded in being the longest reviewer and this is the longest comment! Hehe…well, guess who came into my story (although you were only trying to please the fanfiction nazis)? No need to kill anyone 'cause here it is!! I will write to you ASAP so don't despair!!

EvilFireWitch- Yes, don't we all? :::sigh::: Tell me, was this chapter worth it?

coolone007- I think it's the only way to go :::wink:::

therowlingpiercewriter- Oh, a fave! Woo-hoo!!!

Rupert Fan- I am another obsessed R/Hr Fan and if you want a good fanfic read When Things Start To Change because Hermione-G-Weasley is really amazing! Thanx for taking the time to read my fic! 

ltnikki- You are relentless! You are evil! And I gave you credit now! Don't worry, no more you-know-what names for you. I won't even say his name because I'm in mortal danger of being skinned alive…


	9. Reasoning and Reminiscing

A/n: Hello, Earthlings!! Sorry, I've been feeling weirder than ever this week (winks at Kat) so forget that. Oh! People, if you have not read Hermione-G-Weasley's _When Things Start to Change_, you are seriously missing out, especially if you **love** R/Hr. Anyway, October 31st. You're all probably thinking, Halloween!! Well, wrong-o! Not only is it Halloween, it's also the anniversary of the death of Lily and James :::sniff::: And besides _that _it is also the anniversary of the blossoming friendship of Harry, Ron, and Hermione!! Yay!! Okay, I really love these people so I decided I should honor their friendship. Sappy, mushy? :::shrughs::: I still hope you like it. Don't worry, this chapter will sent someone into deep thought, :::coughRONcough::: Anyway, get to reading already, Earth—I mean, faithful and wondrous readers! Oh, and Happy Halloween!!! :::cheers and dances in Hermione costume:::

Discalimer: I still don't own them, the movie, In-N-Out, or Rupert Grint. :::sigh:::

Chapter 8: Reasoning and Reminiscing 

Hermione shifted uneasily on the hospital wing bed. She had the odd feeling that someone was watching them. Her fingers were planted gingerly on Ron's scarlet cheek, immobile. It was as if they were frozen in time, in that moment. Ron looked away quickly, feeling tears form behind his eyes, the longing unbearable. Hermione sighed and removed her fingers. 

"Oh, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey said, coming into the room and startling them both. "Would you be a dear and rub this on Ronald's injuries? I have a first year Hufflepuff waiting with a dreadful cold."

"All-all right," Hermione stuttered. Madam Pomfrey placed a small pot of a watery red liquid in her hands. "Thank you," she said, then turned and left the way she came. 

"Okay, so your cheek." Hermione sat closer to him and held the pot in her lap. She dipped her fingers into the red substance and slowly lifted it to Ron's right cheek. "Don't worry," she said softly. "It's rather cool and it'll ease the pain." Carefully, Hermione placed her fingers on the place she had formerly caressed and rubbed it lightly. Ron winced slightly but watched Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. Her eyes glittered as she moved her wrist smoothly, her fingers leaving behind a warm sensation. 

"There," she murmured. She looked up at Ron and smiled. "It's all covered." Ron lifted a hand to touch his cheek but Hermione grabbed his wrist. "No, you'll dab it off," she warned. "But it itches!" Ron complained. Hermione sighed and brought his hand down with hers. 

"Well, wait a sec while I return this to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, standing. She was about to turn when she stopped abruptly. "The Bludger hit you somewhere else, didn't it?" she asked cautiously. Ron avoided her gaze and nodded. Hermione drew in a breath of air and asked, "Where?" Ron merely lifted a finger and pointed at his middle. 

Hermione stepped toward him and sat once again on the bed. Her hands trembling, she picked up the scarlet Gryffindor robes and held them up. She cringed and said, "This is really bad, Ron. How hard did that thing hit you?" 

"Pretty damn hard," he muttered. Rapidly, he took the robes from her hands and placed them on his chest. 

"Okay, stay still," Hermione ordered; Ron nodded and wished he were anywhere but there.

Hermione placed her hands amid the liquid and lifted them from the pot. She placed them above Ron's stomach, a drop oozing down her hand. Rather enthusiastically, she pressed her hands across the large bruise that had formed where the Bludger had hit. As soon as her hands touched his bare skin, they both grew tense. Ron could feel Hermione's hands quivering where they were placed. He himself felt a _wanting_ so strong it almost hurt. Hermione recovered from the initial shock of the—what was it?—need to say what she really felt (how could he do that to her?) and began stroking Ron's gargantuan bruise. Ron felt as if being soothed into a deep sleep. Her fingers had healing powers, he was sure of it. 

"Thanks," he said. "I know it probably looks disgusting." He touched a spot where it felt rather nasty. Hermione, barely noticing she was doing it, placed her small hand over his large one. They must have been concentrating on each other quite intensely to not have noticed the group standing beside the open door.

Ron turned and met his brothers' mischievous faces. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw them, Ginny behind them, and Harry hovering awkwardly at the side.

Fred and George glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Too easy," they chorused.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ginny managed to choke out through suppressed giggles. Hermione gripped Ron's hand tightly without the others noticing to let him know she would handle it. 

"Oh, honestly," Hermione said. "Your brother was hit by a _Bludger_, in case you hadn't noticed, and Madam Pomfrey asked me to help." Fred and George didn't look all too convinced, and Harry looked rather amused. Ginny sighed and said, "And you came to the rescue." Harry let out a loud and hearty laugh. Hermione shot him a death glare that didn't affect him in the least. She turned to Ron instead and said, "I think that's all right." Ron nodded and sat up.

"Ronald, you lie down this instant!" reprimanded Madam Pomfrey. "But Hermione—" Ron tried to explain, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have it. "Lie down, young man!" Ron groaned and threw himself down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey turned to the others and said, "I'm sorry, but all of you need to get OUT!" 

Fred and George stalked out, sniggering, followed by Harry and Ginny, who were both laughing at Ginny's comment. Hermione snuck a worried glance at Ron before accompanying her friends.

Ron sighed. What was that—that—glitter in her eyes? He shook his head. "My life is complicated," he muttered. "Hmm," was the nurse's only response.

************************************************************************ 

"Eh?"

Ron felt his shoulders being thrust about in failing attempt to bring him to consciousness. What was this, an earthquake? Oh, maybe Fred and George were trying to freak him out! Ron smiled to himself and grew perfectly still. Then he lunged at the thing in front of him.

"Ron!"

Ron's eyes snapped open. "Oh, shit…" he muttered.

Hermione was looking at him as severely as Professor McGonagall. His hands had a firm hold on strands of her bushy hair. He smiled sheepishly as she picked her hair from among Ron's large hands.

"Oh, honestly, I try to wake you up and I find myself being attacked," she said, glancing at him with a glint in her eye.

"Shove off. Why were you trying to wake me up anyway?" Ron mumbled, one eye closing slowly. Hermione snapped her fingers in his face to prevent him from falling into a deep stupor.

"It's October 31st," she said, grinning.

"So? Oh, yeah, Halloween!" Ron said. Images of enormous lollipops and countless Chocolate Frogs, accompanied with a couple of Bertie Botts and Fizzing Whizbees flew through his mind.

"Ron, stop drooling," Hermione said, a snigger escaping her lips. 

"Hey, one can dream lovely dreams of piles of candy, can't one?" he said, grinning at the look of disapproval on her face.

"Don't come crying to me when you find yourself rid of teeth by the time you're 20," she reprimanded him playfully. "Anyway, yes, it's Halloween, but there's something else."

"What?" Ron asked, yawning. 

"It's Harry." 

Ron looked confused.

"Do you know, this morning I came down to check up on everything—" (Ron eyed her in disbelief) "and I found him sitting before the fireplace, you know, in the big warm chair? He was just staring ahead at absolutely nothing."

"But Harry's never up early."

"Exactly. It's not like Harry to wake up at six in the morning. So I went back upstairs and cleaned up, and when I came back down he wasn't there."

Ron furrowed his brow.

"I looked outside the window and saw him sitting by the lake stroking Hedwig and holding a leather book in his free hand."

"What do you reckon?"

Hermione bit her lip and played with Ron's bedspread. "I think…well, I checked the library for some old Daily Prophet issues and they were there. I read articles from October 31st dating back fifteen years till the present." She paused. "I found one dated back fourteen years…the headline was an article about the tragic deaths of—of—Lily and James Potter."

Ron's eyes widened. "Harry's mum and dad died today fourteen years ago?"

Hermione nodded, still chewing on her lip. "Harry must feel awful. He's been an orphan for fourteen years…he doesn't even remember his parents."

Ron sighed. "Poor guy." Hermione dabbed her somewhat wet eyes and nodded again. Awkwardly, Ron put his arm around her. Hermione leaned into him and said, "I think we should go down there and comfort him." She felt Ron's chin shaking on her head, a sign he was shaking his head no.

"I don't know. I mean, when I'm upset I either stay alone or rip something apart." He thought about the mutated Krum action figure and smiled. "Well, Harry's not likely to tear something apart, so I think we should leave him alone."

Hermione sat up (with great discomfort) and nodded. "All right. But first I gotta give you guys something." She jumped up and said, "For the love of Merlin, get yourself out of bed and into some decent clothes!" She turned to leave.

"Hey!" Ron called after her. She turned slowly and narrowed her eyes.   
"My name, in case you hadn't noticed, is _not _'Hey.' So if you would please address me properly…" She waited with her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Ron smiled and said, "O-kay. Hermione, would you ever tell me to get my ass out of bed instead of using your perfect words?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow and sniggered. "That's for me to know and you to try in vain to find out." She flashed him a quick grin and sprinted out the door. Ron stared after her, shaking his head and laughing under his breath.

Harry felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned to look into Hermione's hazelnut eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked tentatively. Harry nodded and turned back to stare at the reflected puffs of white reflected on the still surface of the lake. Hermione sat to his right, sighing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't say I know how you feel, but…" Her voice trailed off. 

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing, don't worry about it," he said in a slightly choked voice.

"Harry…" Hermione looked at him with a gaze full of worry. She sighed and continued. "Do you—er—remember them at all?"

Harry gazed at the palms of his hands sitting on his lap and sat stone still for quite a while. Then he looked at Hermione and whispered, "Kind of. Some tiny details. I can remember when my mum used to caress my cheeks with her soft fingers. She had this voice that seemed—seemed to be laughing with the angels. I remember staring into her eyes and seeing endless green and just…mum. For a little over a year she was all mine, my mum." He paused and smiled. "My dad…hmm, he had this pleasant voice, I can sorta recall. He used to tickle my tiny palms with his large fingers and look at me with this look that gave a surreal feeling…like it was all just a good dream. I guess that's what's left for me, eh? Those memories that feel like dreams."

Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek, seeing as Harry's face was wet with them. He was smiling for some time, but then frowned. He managed to choke out, "I miss them so much." Hermione leaned over and gave her friend a brief hug. 

"Hey, mate," Ron's voice came from behind them. His crystal blue eyes were misty with tears as he sat on Harry's left side and did as Hermione had just done. Anyone gazing at them would have never believe how different these friends were and would never understand the unconditional love that bound them together.

************************************************************************ 

"Here you go," Hermione said as she passed Harry a rectangular parcel wrapped in bright scarlet foil. She sat wringing her hands as Harry tore away the covering.

Inside a box was a red and gold book with loopy orange writing across the top. "_Ode to a Friend_," Harry read aloud. Hermione bit her lip and said, "Go on, read a page!"

Harry opened the book to find a picture of himself looking rather enthusiastic as he stood with Hermione on what he recognized as Ron's lawn. Above the picture, in the same loopy writing, said, "_To Harry Potter, forever loyal, forever friend._" Harry gaped at the Hermione in the picture looking at him nervously and looked up to see and equally nervous one sitting beside him.

"You wrote that?" Ron asked in awe. Hermione nodded. "You're good!"

"I just wrote our adventures, a couple of poems, and stuff to remind you that wherever you go you will always have my friendship." She smiled sheepishly as Harry thanked her. Harry turned to see Ron ripping grass out of the ground in what seemed like impatience. He grinned and said, "I think I'll go leave this back in the dormitory. Don't wait for me; I need to get breakfast." He picked up his precious gift and left his best friends sitting a mile from each other.

Ron scratched his head. "Erm—wanna go with him?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a second parcel, this one wrapped in sapphire blue. "It reminded me of your eyes," Hermione blurted out. Ron blushed as he took the gift. 

"You didn't have to waste your time on me," he said, his ears red. 

"Believe me; it wasn't a waste of time," Hermione responded.

Ron removed the wrapping and stared at the green book in his hands. In smooth letters he recognized as Hermione's said _You and Me_. Under the letters was a picture that made Ron's ears go redder, if possible. Hermione had her arms around his waist and was clinging on to him, smiling contentedly with her head on his shoulders. He was stroking her back affectionately. The real Hermione was rubbing her temples, trying to prevent a blush from creeping into her cheeks. Carefully, as if in slow motion, Ron opened the thick book. There was only one phrase:

__

We are one.

Ron felt spots of heat on his cheeks and realized he must resemble a very ripe tomato. Hermione smiled shyly at him and looked straight into his blue eyes. "I—I wrote about how our friendship is different from others—how it's so special I can barely describe. It's not too good of a gift because you two mean too much to me to put into words. I…" Her voice faltered for a second. "I love you guys," she whispered, seeming to find something irresistibly interesting in her hands. 

Ron grinned. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, warm and soft. Still wringing her hands, she looked up when his lips came into contact with her skin. The outsides of their lips brushed against each other, barely touching but still enough to make them tingle down to their toes. They quickly leaned away from each other, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Erm," Ron said, concentrating on ripping more grass from the ground. "I got something for you too." He held up a tiny gold box adorned with a red ribbon. Hermione placed her fingers around it and held it with the care of one holding a crystal vase that might break any second. Her small fingers untied the ribbon and laid it on the grass beside her. Lifting the lid of the box, she saw a shimmer of light. Cushioned amongst silk was a gorgeous golden chain on which was placed a gold heart. It was a locket.

Hermione picked up the chain with the utmost care and just held it. Then she reached to open the locket. On the left was a picture of Harry looking somewhat uncomfortable in a picture. On the right, Ron grinned at her and blew her occasional kisses. Ron cleared his throat. "Um…it's not much…it's from Harry and me…he gave me some of the money and the picture, you know," he explained with a nervous glance at her. She was looking at the pictures and biting her lip, her eyes darting across the faces of her best friends. She looked up at Ron and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. 

"You sweet prat," she choked. Ron sniggered and hugged her back. 

"Wanna take a walk with a sweet prat?" he asked her as she straightened up. She nodded. "But first, help me put on the locket." Ron took it from her and brought it around her neck. Hermione messed with her hair until it was out of Ron way. He locked the silver necklace and brought Hermione's hand down, her bundled up hair coming with it.

Hermione fingered the small heart. "Thank you," she murmured. "This shows me you really care about me—er—you and Harry do," she ended up muttering. Ron nodded and began to walk. Hermione gazed at him with a smile playing on her lips and following.

Together, the friends walked around the lake, in silence for a few minutes. After what seemed like hours of staring at the damp, dewy grass, Hermione looked up at the blue-gray sky. "What are you feeling right now?" she asked suddenly. Ron turned and stared at her as if she had three eyes and said, "Uh…" He couldn't say _everything _he was feeling. 

"Um, I guess…satisfaction, 'cause you and Harry are nice enough to be friends with a bloody idiot like me." 

Hermione nodded. "What about you?" Ron asked her. Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she asked a new question. "Have you ever been in love?" Ron gaped at her, his mouth hanging open. "Eh—what?"

"You know, love," was her response.

"Um…" Ron said. _Bloody hell, I don't even know. Crap, I'm really thick!_

"But then, what is love?" she said, ignoring his stuttering.

Ron opened and closed his mouth. _How the hell should I know? _

"I think you feel this need in the back of your heart, you think about the person endlessly, and—"

"It doesn't matter that they'll never feel anything back as long as they're your friend," Ron finished. Hermione stared at him and blinked, then nodded. "Yeah…"she murmured. "So does that mean you've been in love?"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "The same question goes to you," he said matter-of-factly, making her kick his foot. 

They had come to the castle gardens, a gorgeous collection of roses, tulips, carnations, lilies of the valley, poppies, and many other scented flowers. Shady trees stood by the corners, leaves dancing in the light breeze. Along the flowerbeds were white park benches. Hermione took a deep breath of perfumed air and ran to a bench, where she sat and waited for Ron to join her. Ron did so as sprinklers began showering the flowers with tiny drops of water. 

"Isn't this garden wonderful? It's so peaceful," Hermione said dreamily.

Ron snorted. This earned him a rather solid punch from his best friend. "You just sound like Lavender, is all," Ron said, trying in vain to defend himself. 

"So have you?" Hermione continued their earlier conversation.

"Have I what?"

"Oh, Ron, don't! You know, been in love!"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?"

Hermione shook her head. "You have never stayed awake at night, wondering why it is that looking into that person's eyes makes you see…"

"Not the person by looks, but their soul or something?" 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Okay, maybe Divination is going a _little _to well for you!" Ron sniggered.

"That's just what I think, okay?" he replied.

Hermione nodded. "Then great minds think alike." She chuckled at her own joke.

Ron was staring at her. No, that wouldn't be right. He was staring in her. Her eyes—they showed someone friendly, someone who had been hurt but now was stubborn.

_How does he KNOW that? Oh, my gosh, it's like he knows that I actually—no, no, I don't even know if I really do—he's hurt me too much. I cannot possibly fall in love with Ron Weasley. _Hermione looked away and closed her eyes. Had she really come to that conclusion? Yes; she couldn't be let down anymore.

Ron looked down at his hands. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just _say_ it? _'Cause I'm a bloody git. _But, honestly, it was now or never.

"Hermione?" 

"Yes?" She still had her eyes closed.

"I—well, I _think_—or I guess I'm pretty sure—I—I…" Ron's voice trailed off.

Hermione opened her eyes but focused her gaze on a tulip, its petals wet with dew.

__

Say it! "I—I…"

Now Hermione was actually looking at him with an astonishing penetrating stare.

Ron sighed. "I really liked the book you gave me."

Hermione's shoulders drooped slightly and her eyes returned to the tulip. "I loved the locket as well," she whispered. The sprinklers ceased their watering as she stood. As she was about to leave the garden, she said, "Are you coming?"

"I'm right behind you."

************************************************************************ 

Cheerful chatter echoed throughout the Great Hall during the Halloween feast. The teachers sat at their usual spots, smiling and trading candy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had never actually seen the teachers eating candy, but they suspected they had always done so. Dumbledore, however, was looking strangely grim.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione said, tilting her head to the right. Ron sat in front of her, his mouth stuffed with chicken and turkey, gravy dripping down his chin. "You are a pig! Have you no manner?"

"Gnoh," he said through his mouthful of food. He swallowed and popped a Chocolate Frog into his mouth, Hermione shaking her head in disapproval. She had not touched so much as a piece of candy corn. Harry had an assortment of candy and regular food. Ron's candy outdid his food. 

The Great Hall looked fantastic. Wreaths of spider webs that made Ron shiver decorated every nook and cranny of the enormous room. Bewitched cauldrons bubbled with sickly green potions in the corners. Candles in the form of eyeballs that delighted the Weasley twins gave the room a ghostly glow. Bats flew occasionally from the dark, cloudy ceiling. One thing missing were Hagrid's usual carriage-sized pumpkins. Instead, average sized pumpkins sat at the end of each table.

When everyone sat rubbing their stomachs and belching (this earned whoever it was a death glare from Hermione, and it was usually Ron) Dumbledore stood. He smiled a somewhat distressed grimace. 

"Ah, I hoped you all enjoyed your food and candy. Now, I have a very exciting announcement for you." There was an excited murmur throughout the Great Hall. "Due to the delight of our students last year, we have decided to have a Christmas ball for everyone. Details will come soon. Now you may proceed to your comfy beds." He winked and sat down, deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Ron looked outraged and disgusted at the same time. "That's insane! What _delight?!_" 

Hermione had her head in her hands. Harry didn't want to think much about the ball. Then again, his mind was still on the photo album he had been gazing at hours before.

Everyone was too weary to notice Peeves follow them into the common room as they went to the Gryffindor common room. When the older students had slumped into the cushioned chairs around the fireplace, Fred, George, and Peeves ran to the center of them all. A few people raised their heads from their place on the armrests. 

All three mischief-makers looked just as mischievous as always. "Trelawney has driven us insane for four years," Fred started. "Peeves here," George continued, pointing at the poltergeist next to him, "has been kind enough to compose a, er, melody for her."

All three cleared their throats and started singing to the tune of Joy to the World.

__

Joy to the world!

Trelawney's dead

We barbecued her head!!

What happened to her body?

We flushed it down the potty

And round and round it goes

And round and round it goes

And round, and round

And round it goes!!!!!

The common room was filled with laughing and applause. The twins bowed and Peeves did a somersault, sticking his tongue out.

Hermione was laughing the hardest. As everyone headed to bed, she sat shaking with laughter. Ron told Harry, "Are we gonna have to take her to her dormitory so she can calm down already?" Harry shrugged. "Quickly" was all he said.

They looked down at their giggling friend and each picked her up by one arm. She was still guffawing as she was carried up the stairs. "That idiot deserves that, ha!" she managed to say through her chortling.

"Calm down, 'Mione," Ron said, snickering some more himself.

Hermione straightened up and said, "Not 'Mione!' My name is Hermione, nothing else, not 'hey,' not 'you,' and definitely not 'Mione.'"

"Aw, shucks, you just don't care about me do you, 'Mione?" Ron said in a would-be hurt voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The boys raised their eyebrows at her and proceeded to their dormitories.

"I can't," she whispered when they were away. "I can't care about you."

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Phew, this took me forever to write, eh? Hopefully it was okay. The "melody" is something I got from the Simpsons, which I thought was hilarious. And did you really expect Ron to say something? Go ahead, tell me I'm evil, I am. I am so evil. Hehe..okay, comments!!!!!! And again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! In case it's not too obvious, I take Halloween _very_ seriously. 

Hermion-G-Weasley- It really is coincidental how we are writing some of the same things at the same time. However, I have a feeling that yours will differ from mine, I mean, holiday at the Grangers!!! I can't wait…hehe…thank you so much, you don't know what it means to me that you actually think I'm writing better, it's just mind-boggling to think that people actually like this story cuz I thought it would take 20 years to get one review or something. Thanx again! :::wink:::

Kelsey McCartney- Thank you too! You guys are amazing, you can make someone feel special in two seconds!!!

Xodox- Great to hear from you again! I personally think I actually did a good job on Voldie cuz I thought it up out of nowhere so…stay tuned for more Voldie, I promise.

Adnap Nottap- You know I can NEVER EVER EVER stop laughing when I read your reviews. I think those lines are my favorites in my fic so far cuz I think a) Voldie's is really evil and b) Trelawney's prediction shows how crazy I am!!! You have won the award for longest review!!! :::claps madly::: aww, I would never kill adorable Ronnie and Hermione's too special to me as well to kill her, but I am thinking of something, although I will feel even more evil than Voldie if possible…darn nazis, they get in everyone's way! OOH!! Hope you liked the disclaimer!!

Rupert Fan- I read your story and it's really good. I speak Spanish well but I don't think I could write a very good story in Spanish. Great name, maybe you could tell me a thing or two more about that adorable cutie, eh? I guess you probably liked this chapter? Maybe?

Athena- I'm obsessed too, it's a disease…hehe…sorry it took so long, but think of this as a Halloween treat.

ltnikki- EVIL!!! EVIL!!!!! The hospital wing was adorable, don't you dare contradict me!! :::glares::: hehe, I actually liked my own Voldie part, isn't that crazy??

Nehraime- :::smiles and cheers::: even more people like my story!! This is in-sane!!! Thanx!!!!

Love you guys, thanx! Stay tuned, cuz soon you'll find out who's Ron's mysterious pen pal…:::grins like Fred, George, and Peeves:::

Remember to Review!!!!!!!

R/Hr Fan~~


	10. Of Ball Preparations and Mummies

A/n: Hello again! And we get closer to the big climax eh? Well, there's a bigger climax after that but :::shrughs::: anyway, most of you felt like tearing me apart after the last chapter and I must say you wouldn't have done much since most of the damage I did to myself. Hey, it tortures me to know but not be able to tell you guys. Oh, I just decided to add a trip to a place that kinda enhances what will come later and gets Ron and Hermione fighting again. It's nature so it's gotta be there! Ron got soft for Halloween but I think the candy set him on his usual Ron track. Anyway, here it is, just some pre-ball and ball details, more to come soon! Now get to reading!!

Disclaimer: If you saw me sitting at home muttering "Evil poo," you would know that I definitely don't own them…

Chapter 10: Of Balls Preparations and Mummies

Lavender Brown raised her head groggily as the footsteps pounding on the stairs seemed to beat a steady rhythm into the back of her mind. The nerve of some people, stomping around at midnight! She was about to lay her head back down on her fluffy pink pillow when the door of the dormitory was flung open. For a moment she was sure a hostile herd of elephants had rushed in, but since when did elephants have bushy brown hair? She groaned softly and realized it was Hermione, hearing the curtains of the girl's four-poster rip open.

Hermione threw her blankets amok, muttering to herself. What made her so angry anyway? She didn't care. She wasn't _supposed _to care anyhow. Not bothering to remove her shoes, she sat on the bed with a force that made the whole four-poster shake. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes but was too weary to do so. Especially after so much of that rubbish. 

The Halloween feast had been glorious, the Great Hall as wondrous as ever, the food as exquisite (although she hadn't bothered with too many sweets). The twins' song made her shake with giggles for quite a few minutes. She had calmed down, though, and returned to the party that was raving in the common room. Harry was deep in conversation with a certain redheaded young lady while Fred and George were surrounded by those who were not dancing and eating. Hermione had been amused still at the sight of the twins who seemed to be performing their song yet again. She grinned as Harry and Ginny laughed together in a dark corner of the common room. 

Ron sat in another corner. Light from his wand was reflecting on a piece of parchment, where he was writing with great enthusiasm. Blinking rapidly, she decided to find out what he was doing, having seen him in that state quite a few times and still being puzzled. 

As she approached Ron, however, he looked up and hastily threw his arms over the parchment. His mouth hung open, apparently noting the scowl that now bordered Hermione's lips. 

"What's that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Ron narrowed his eyes; he knew she was losing her temper. "Who wants to know?" he said, immediately cursing himself mentally for making such a stupid comeback.

"I want to know, stupid!" Hermione snapped. She distinctly saw him roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! I just asked what you were doing!"

Ron sneered and answered in a nasty tone. "What if I don't feel like telling you?" A few people turned their attention to the row that was sure to ensue. 

"Look, if you want to keep a secret from me then go ahead!" Hermione said rather loudly.

"I will if I damn feel like it!" 

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Just let me see the paper."

"NO!" Ron finally yelled. Hermione took a deep breath, shot a dirty look in Ron's direction, and snatched the paper from under his arms. She caught a glimpse of the words "I don't know what I should do. I really do want to but…" before Ron wrenched the parchment from her hands. 

"You don't have to know every detail of my bloody life!" he bellowed in her face before gathering his writing tools and stormed up to the dormitory. 

Hermione had stared after him open-mouthed and then threw herself onto the chair previously occupied by Ron. She looked about ready to murder the next person who talked to her. Ginny and Harry were peering at her cautiously while everyone returned to their antecedent activities. 

The common room had been rather quiet, considering no one in particular seemed to understand the argument that had just taken place. Fred, George, and Ginny avoided Hermione, giving her the impression that they knew what the letters were all about. Something in the pit of her stomach had given her a hunch as well.

She had been the last in the common room. Surprisingly, everyone headed off to bed by 10:30, watching her still lethal gaze flickering towards the boys' dormitory. Before Harry had headed up as well, he glimpsed at her. She looked at him sympathetically and shook her head.

It was someone…in his past. It had to be. His siblings knew. Harry—did he know? Hermione sighed dejectedly. For all she knew, she might be the only one in their tight circle who had no idea what was going on. 

She finally lay down, listening to the light snoring of Pavarti. Just more reasons to distance herself from what could definitely not be.

************************************************************************ 

Harry glanced cautiously at his best friends, sitting at opposite sides of the table at breakfast. They kept shooting dirty glares at each other and pounding their forks into their bacon and eggs with enough force to break the plates. Ron's hair was disheveled, indicating he hadn't bothered to look into a mirror. Hermione's robe was wrinkled, something unusual to see. Ginny sat beside her, giving Harry puzzled looks. 

He should have known it. They were being way too peaceful with each other. Of course they had to start their ridiculous bickering again sometime. He just hadn't expected it to be over something that apparently only the two of them knew about.

"So…" Ginny began gingerly. Ron and Hermione were still glancing up at each other with murderous looks on their faces. "Erm, are you going to the ball?" Ginny tried. Ron snorted. Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, without taking her eyes off Ron, "Depends." Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione's comment.

"Of course she won't go. Vicky's not here to try and snog her," he said nastily.

Harry grimaced. Hermione in a bad mood and Ron mentioning Viktor Krum; bad combination. Hermione's eyes widened. Ginny cradled her head in her hands. Three, two, one—

"Ronald Weasley, you disgust me! How dare you?" 

"Come off it, you know how much you wanna go with that git again!"

"What if I just don't feel like going?"

"Be my guest!"

Hermione threw down her fork and stood. "I expect you'll be missing from the ball as well, discouraged still from being rejected by some French snob!"

"Shut up, Hermione, you don't know what you're saying!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You'll never understand," she muttered and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked after her, his eyes narrowed. Ginny snapped her head around to look at him. "Ron, how could you? You're just making things worse!"

"So? I reckon she doesn't even wanna see my face again so what's the harm?" 

Harry was looking at Ron sincerely. "What was the argument about last night?"

Ron blushed. "Nothing, she was just being nosy." He avoided his best friend's questioning look. Ginny shoved her elbow into his ribs. Ron sneered at her. "Tell him," his sister commanded. Ron closed his eyes as if the thought of obeying her hurt him. "I—alright." He looked at Harry, who was listening closely. "It's like this—I was writing a letter and Hermione butt in and tried to read it but I didn't want her to because—because she would find out who I was writing to."

Harry nodded. "And who would that be?"

Ron sighed. "This goes back to the summer before fourth year…"

************************************************************************ 

Ginny's eyes strayed over the boy whom her heart had belonged to for five years. He stood awkwardly in the Invisibility section, completely unaware of her watching eyes. This was because he was too busy gazing at his own crush, the raven-haired oriental Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. She stood in the Magical Beasts section, engrossed in a book about phoenixes. Harry took a deep breath and approached her.

"Um, Cho?" he asked tentatively. Cho swung around, surprised to see him standing beside her. She smiled a strangely grim smile. "Hello, Harry." Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "I was wondering, er…" He glanced at her and saw her black eyes clouding up.

"Harry…" she began, putting a hand on his shoulder. Over the summer, Harry had grown enough to be two inches taller than her. She looked up at him and exhaled. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"Listen, do you, I mean, would you go to the Christmas ball with me? I don't mean to sound pushy but it would be a delight to go with you and…" Harry's voice trailed off. 

Cho closed her eyes. Ginny watched, holding her breath. "Harry, I'm sorry," Cho said. "It would be a great pleasure to go with you but…I can't." Harry didn't understand. Was she already going with someone? As if reading his mind, Cho said, "I'm not going with anyone. It's just…" She sighed once more and led Harry to one of the small tables, a perfect view for Ginny. 

"It would—hurt me too much." Still, Harry was perplexed. Cho gripped his hand. "You—you remind me of—of…of Cedric," she murmured, choking on her tears. Harry looked away. Cho shook her head. "I'm so sorry. But every time I see you, I think about Cedric and how much you two shared that night. I just can't believe he's gone," she managed to say, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I…" She was sobbing now, clutching on to Harry's hand for comfort. Harry shut his eyes tight, unable to hold back tears much longer and unable to see her suffer like that. 

"No," he said. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way. It won't happen again." Cho looked up and leaned forward. She hugged him briefly before whispering, "You'll always have my friendship. We need each other's support."

Ginny watched the scene in front of her, full of pity for Cho Chang. She must have truly loved Diggory.

Harry smiled downheartedly and nodded. He stood and headed for the exit of the library. Ginny gathered her books hurriedly, not wanting Harry to know she had just been spying on him. As she walked towards the door, Harry bumped into her. 

"Sorry, Ginny, didn't see you there," he said, grinning. Ginny nodded, not returning the smile. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Ginny nodded again. The castle glowed from the candles hovering around every corner as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room in silence.

"So what were you doing in the library?" Harry asked. Ginny usually sat by the fire reading by six in the afternoon. She finally looked up. "Just doing a Potions essay," she replied. Harry eyed the book she was holding: _The Standard Book of Spell (Grade 3)_. Harry knew she was lying but didn't pursue the subject. Instead, he asked what had been troubling him since that very morning.

"Why didn't Ron say anything before?"

"Just embarrassed, I reckon," she replied, giggling. "Or maybe he just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about it." Harry nodded and asked, "Is he planning on telling Hermione?" Ginny sniggered and said, "When Percy works in Zonko's." Harry laughed at her intended pun. She flicked strands of her flaming hair back and turned her brown eyes to Harry. "You can imagine the row that would start then!" Harry laughed again, glad to have someone to take his mind off the pain and guilt that had surged through him just minutes before.

"I suppose I'll go with Neville again this year," Ginny said tonelessly. "Hey, maybe he learned that crushing people's toes is not a part of dancing!" She shook her head and continued. "Or maybe I'm hoping for too much."

Harry opened his mouth. Wait, what was he going to say? Hopefully something not too stupid. Then again, his all-too-present unstrung ways would rear its ugly face. "Yeah," he finally said. "You never know."

************************************************************************ 

Ron sucked on a Sugar Quill, finding little inspiration to write his History of Magic essay. "_Explain how goblin rebellions affect the wizarding society today._" Seriously, how many times did one have to learn about goblin rebellions?

Hermione sat not too far from him, writing her essay with her new eagle feather quill. Ron noticed she had 4 pieces of parchment to her side, already one too many from what was required. He found himself smiling at the familiar scenario. He quickly replaced the grin with a sour scowl, making sure she hadn't seen him smiling. Of course, that would be somewhat hard to miss, since for the past half-hour she had been glancing up at him every 10 seconds. 

Ron propped one elbow on the table at which he sat and placed his chin on his hand. He didn't want her angry with him. It was really dangerous to have her in a state of death glares like that. Then again, he had insulted her at breakfast rather harshly. But how could he explain the letter? _I'll be in deep dragon shit if I tell her what that **really** was about. Okay, so some other time I'll tell her but I gotta apologize._ Ron cringed. Apologizing wasn't one of his strongest qualities, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

He stood and walked toward her, noticing she had just finished her 5-page essay. She didn't look pleased, though; troubled would be more like it. _I'm willing to bet I made her feel like crap this morning. Damn, I suck at this stuff. _Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat next to her. She froze and moved away from him. This left her at the edge of the seat, so Ron moved towards her. Now she couldn't move.

"_What_, pray tell, do _you _want?" she snapped.

Forcing himself not to say, "You," he rolled his eyes. "Look, Hermione, don't get all worked up about absolutely nothing, okay?"

She turned to look at him. She didn't have to turn much since he was practically sitting on her lap. "Nothing? Oh, secret letters to a mystery person is nothing?" She looked at him expectantly, her expression as stern as ever. 

Ron looked taken aback. "What d'you mean, letters? There was only one!"

Hermione shook her head. "At your house this summer, you locked yourself up and I'm sure you were writing to the same person!" she answered defiantly.

Ron swore mentally. "That's not important."

"Then what is?"

"Your friendship! Don't you get what I'm saying?"

A smile tugged at Hermione's lips. "Is Ron Weasley on the verge of apologizing?" She raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Come on, say it!"

Ron knew he had it made. "Hmm…I don't know, convince me."

Hermione couldn't help it; she grinned. "Well, I happen to know how _very _ticklish you are, oh, around your neck." She wrapped her hands around his neck and said, "Don't make me torture you!" They both blushed at her words but did nothing.

"I'm sorry," Ron said finally, eyeing her suspiciously. "Now tell me, how the hell did you know where I'm ticklish?"

Hermione shrugged innocently. "I have my ways." She tickled him a little before removing her hands, to Ron's disappointment.

Ron was about to start was would promise to be a heated tickling war when a barn owl swooped through the open window of the common room and landed on his head. It pecked at Ron's hair, seeming perturbed by the color.

Hermione chuckled and removed the letter tied to the owl's foot. She glanced at Ron, who was trying to shove the bird off his ginger head, and said, "It's from my parents." She ripped open the sealed envelope and read the letter out loud:

__

Dear Hermione,

Hullo, darling, we miss you as always. We assume your grades are as fantastic as ever so we should get right to the point. We know how much you love Egypt so we decided to take a trip there with you for your Christmas holiday. Harry and Ron are welcome to come as well. If there's anyone else you would like to accompany us, they are most gladly invited. Just as long as it's only one or two other people. We hope to hear from you soon, honey!

Love From,

Mum and Dad 

Hermione grinned as she turned to face Ron. Her smile widened when she saw him tilting his head to the right, trying to rid himself of the barn owl. He managed to return the grin with a slight look of pain on his face. "As soon as this bloody menace gets off me, we'll talk," he muttered. 

Hermione laughed and extended her arm to the owl. It hoped on, eyeing Ron corruptly. 

"Okay, now I can talk," Ron said, rubbing his head. "That's really wicked! You're gonna love it there! Maybe I'll lock you in with a mummy until you both bow at my feet!" Hermione glared at him. "Just kidding! No, seriously, we could scare the crap out of Ginny again—Fred and George did it when we went and it was funny!" Ron saw the look on Hermione's face and chuckled. "Then again, maybe not!" Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles as Ron looked at her, bewildered. Then he smirked and started tickling her.

"No! Stop!" she squealed as Ron sniggered. "Who's in power now?" he said. "You! Fine!" Hermione choked, sprawling down on the sofa, gasping for breath between giggles. Ron nodded and exclaimed, "I _thought _so!" Hermione bolted upright and threw her arms around his neck. Then she started tickling him mercilessly. They were roaring with laughter while the other Gryffindors looked on, amused. Ginny and Harry entered the room and grinned, relieved that at least that problem was solved. 

The laughing stopped. Ron and Hermione laid their heads on each other's shoulders, panting. 

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as she reached her brother and friend.

Hermione shrugged and Ron looked dazed. Harry was sure Hermione would start laughing again if she saw Ron's face so he asked, "What's that?" and pointed to the letter that lay forgotten beside Hermione's homework.

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly. "That's a letter from my mum and dad! They said we could all accompany them to Egypt for Christmas holiday!"

Ginny bit her lip. "Don't worry," Hermione said, glaring at Ron. "Fred and George won't be there and Ron will be in grave danger if he does anything fishy." That said, Ginny's face lit up. "I'm sure Mum and Dad will let us go, eh, Ron?" Ron had just stuffed a Chocolate Frog he had fished out of his pocket into his mouth, so he only nodded. Hermione bit her lip to suppress more giggles and said, "Then it's settled! I'll write back to them as soon as you get a definite approval." 

"I onwy 'ope we won' miss the bwall," Ron said through his mouthful of chocolate. Hermione looked at him in surprise. He managed to grin and wink, completely unnoticed by Harry and Ginny.

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Hehe…I like tickling! Er, sorry, okay, so how did you guys like that? Are you plotting my murder cuz Harry knows about Ron's pen pal and you don't? Ooh, it hurt so much having to write about Cedric but it's what I really think…Harry and Cho just don't belong and it's partly cuz of that. So anyway, the next installment will probably feature the actual ball which is gonna be, er, _interesting_, to say the least. And now, to praise all you wonderful people out there!!

CurlsofGold- Thanks, I'm glad to see additions to my line of readers especially since I thought I would have zero to one reader…you're writing was fine, everyone makes mistakes! Anyway, thanks for your compliments, they make me feel like writing this isn't just a waste of time.

Adnap Nottap- I seriously think you still don't know how much I love your reviews :::big hug::: eck, that sounded like a Teletubie, lol, but it wasn't supposed to! I know, they seriously are like a married couple but they just don't know it, they're so thickheaded! Then again, I wouldn't know either, but that's because I spend **way** too much time cooking up my insane ways, lol. Hehe, Hermione would be screaming at me cuz sometimes I sleep till like one so :::shrughs::: and yes, you're right, the Brits get all the good stuff…the accent, Rupert, JKR, Rupert, and, OMG, before I forget, RUPERT!! Man, this is starting to look more like an e-mail message so…can't wait to read your next review!

ltnikki- Are you sure you're not in my fic cuz I swear you are Voldie, lol. Don't tell or I will seriously :::pounds desk::: hey, I just read _When Things Start to Change _and practically blew apart my computer so be careful…

ferggirl99- Cool, more sweet people to compliment me based on little talent…anyway, it's true, Ron just doesn't fit with anyone else, eh? Oh, and you are welcome to e-mail me and tell me your guess and I'll tell you if you're close, kk? 

Tuesday's Child- Aww, aren't we all smitten? Oh, I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you who he is writing to…in due time, if I'm still alive by then and have not strangled myself for not telling you guys.

Cristina- Woo-hoo!!!! You read my fic, you read my fic! :::dances around like insane person that she is::: did you read anything else? And Rupert does NOT look like a white gorilla :::growls:::

Margarita Mocha- thanx, I just really love having more people read my story. Like I said, I seriously thought I would either have one reader or everyone would hate my fic so…your "Liked it too much" can really inspire a person :::wink:::

Miss Zippitydodah- aww, thanks! I will read your stories! I got a look at their summaries and they look really good. I couldn't read them cuz I didn't have enough time but I will! And trust me, there's no better way to make my day than saying my story is awesome :::sniff::: makes me feel all warm and tingly inside!!

Ketchum- Glad to have you back!! Yes, I know, poor baby!! Nooo!!! I am so mean! And yes, Hermione just :::sniff::: aargh, I wish I could tell you guys, especially people like you who have been so loyal to my fic! And if you feel the need to murder me, help me plot a way to do so cuz I'm just so evil!!! Eek!!!

Hermione-G-Weasley- ooh, splendiferous, I like it!! Very nonsensy, lol! I love making up those funny nonsensy words. It's like I was gonna call my computer Willie (I know, I AM insane!!) but now I call it Evil Poo cuz Ron didn't do anything, I swear I screamed and shattered windows throughout the world when I read your last chapter!! Lordy, you had me hanging on your every word. Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the review. You made this mistake (no, I am not trying to point out your mistake, although it didn't matter anyway) and it said something like, "he bit down on her lower lip" when it was supposed to be "she bit down on her lower lip" and I just cracked up! Oops, hehe…anyway, thanks, you are so extremely sweet!! :::wink:::

Toodles, till next time!

R/Hr Fan 


	11. Dreaming of You

A/n: Hello again everyone!! Did you go see the COS? Well, if you didn't, let me tell you it rocked!! And if you did, didn't you just love that little scene towards the end? :::winks::: I was squealing to death, as some of you may already now or probably guessed. Okay, enough of that. Now, I wanna say that in the last chapter, I meant for Ron to say "It all started the summer before third year" and yes, it is important. Then I noticed I wrote Ginny was using a Grade 3 book even though she's in year 4…oops :::smacks computer::: Willie, you should have told me!! Anyway, I decided to put the days before the ball and the actual ball in the same chapter, so this is it! Yay!!!!! Oh, and thank you guys SOOOOOO much for getting me to 101 reviews!!! That's about, let me see…101 more than I thought I would have!! All right, I'll let you get on with reading and stop looking at me with all those freaked out faces…

Disclaimer: If you ever see me chasing JKR down the street, you will know I'm trying to own these characters…and maybe you should call the cops so Mrs Rowling will find me to be just a tiny bit sane…

Chapter 11: Dreaming of You

************************************************************************ 

Hermione brushed her hair out of her face as she sat doing her homework beside Ron. December had come rather quickly, filling the castle with cold breezes and holiday enthusiasm. Of course, students were going mad with the coming ball. Seamus Finnigan had his charm on at full throttle, searching for available young ladies (however many he decided to snog). Fred and George Weasley had immediately rushed to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, making it clear that they were looking for girls to tolerate their pranks. 

Indeed, most of the Gryffindors had found dates to the aforementioned ball. However, a certain redhead was keeping to himself, especially around a brown-haired bookworm. Harry would have found it all quite funny if he hadn't been in a predicament himself. Every time Ginny Weasley showed up, he started stuttering worse than Quirrel.

Today, just two days before the ball, Ron and Hermione sat together at a table doing homework— and completely ignoring each other. Except, of course, for the occasional glance and blush. Harry shook his head and returned to reading _Flying with the Cannons _for what seemed like the millionth time. For the past week, Ron and Hermione had turned beet red every time they merely look at each other. Hermione was chewing on her lip more than ever. This all amused the twins extremely and exasperated Harry beyond belief. How long were they going to keep playing this game?

Harry was shaken from his reverie by a tap on the shoulder. He looked behind him to see a grinning Ginny. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Harry tried to say "Not at all" but somehow choked and only nodded. Ginny's smile widened and she sat behind him on the small armchair. She flipped her flaming hair away from her brown eyes and turned to look at Harry. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "You okay?" before flashing him another smile. Harry nodded again. What was _wrong _with him? He imagined he must look about as terrified as he felt—why he did not know. 

Ginny gave him one more puzzled look before blinking rapidly. "So what're you up to?" 

Harry opened and closed his mouth, then shook his head. Ginny giggled, and he sneered at her. "I dunno—just reading," he said. 

Ginny nodded. "But aren't you excited about the ball?" Harry turned pink. "Erm—not really because—'cause I'm not going with anyone so…" He shrugged and turned a darker shade of pink. Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. She stared into his eyes for a moment before patting him on the back and standing. Harry followed her with his eyes until she reached the dormitory. Was it his imagination or had she glanced back at him? 

************************************************************************ 

Hermione looked up, startled at the sound of a breaking quill. She saw Ron next to her, a sickly green color and his hands clenched on the table; his broken quill lay forgotten. Speaking to him for what was probably the first time in a week, she said, "What's wrong?" Ron shook from anger without responding, so Hermione followed his gaze. She saw Harry looking up at Ginny as she glimpsed at him as well. She bit her lip to suppress a giggle. _It's about time, Harry_, she thought. Ron, however, didn't seem to like what he saw.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" he growled. Hermione chuckled and told him the truth. "Staring at your sister." She let out an amused squeak. Ron turned to look at her sharply. Hermione shrugged and propped her elbow on Ron's shoulder. He stiffened and blushed furiously, Ginny and Harry out of his mind. Hermione cradled her head in her hand and looked at Ron out of the corner of her eyes. "You can't blame them." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Harry needs a break." Ron shivered at having her lips so close to his face. _Damn it_, he thought, eyeing her cautiously. Why didn't he just ask her? What was the risk? 

"Hermione, er…" Ron seemed to be trying to pull words out of thin air.

Hermione pulled herself away from him and stared at him. "Yeah?" she asked seriously.

Ron found a rather interesting spot on a piece of parchment and muttered, "Never mind." Hermione sighed and stood. Ron didn't dare look up. Rummaging through her bag, Hermione pulled out her scarf. "I'm going out for a walk, okay?" Ron simply nodded. 

************************************************************************ 

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her body, shivering. She didn't know why she had come to sit cross-legged in front of the still lake—she just had. 

A cloud of breath blew before her as she sighed. She was still dismayed over the fact that Ron was keeping something from her. She was sure Harry knew—he avoided her eye whenever she looked particularly upset. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that was troubling her.

It was the Christmas Ball. She remembered last year perfectly. She had barked at Crookshanks and her roommates the week before the ball, just because Ron was out drooling at Fleur Delacour's feet. No, he hadn't even talked to her. Then that night he had looked at her with awe as he said, "Hermione, Neville's right—you _are_ a girl." Oh, honestly, how thick could you get? Then again, judging by the way she looked she didn't blame him. 

She loved the way he was nevertheless. Yes, he might be jealous above reason at times and harsh enough to make her want to give him a bloody nose, but there was something about him that made her feel alive and real. What was that?

Was it the way he had stood up for her when Malfoy called her a Mudblood? Was it seeing him so disgusted when he sensed how she was smitten with Lockhart? Was it that sweet time he told her she would not have to work on Buckbeak's case alone? Or was it how he had reassured her that Harry was all right during the third task?

Maybe it was all of those put together. 

Smiling, Hermione felt admiration towards Ron. She admired his superb Keeper skills, although she would be caught dead before admitting it. She admired the way he could make her laugh in the middle of the most awful situations. Chuckling, Hermione knew there were so many fine qualities that Ron had. It annoyed her to see so many people look to him as a sidekick. Didn't they see the one thing so rarely found in people?

It was what Hermione respected most about Ron; his deep care for both of them. She couldn't believe someone could care so much about her. It seemed that only she and Harry saw how much Ron truly cared. When she was being the go-between during their fourth year, she had found Ron distraught from his surroundings. She could see how much it hurt him to be apart from someone as special to him as Harry. Hell, he wouldn't have noticed you if you put 20 tons of Chocolate Frogs in front of him. Talking to him during that month of bickering between him and Harry, she had seen his eyes take on a strange lifeless look, like part of him was dead. After that, she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes when it came to discussing his arguments with Harry. And that night in the common room… that was the hardest thing to see. It was probably even harder for her best friends to do such a thing. Unnoticed by Harry and Ron, she had watched one of the most heart-breaking scenes she had ever seen. A few nights before the first task, Harry had flung the _POTTER REALLY STINKS _badge at Ron and bellowed that he would surely had a scar to show off, since that was what he wanted. She almost broke down crying, seeing her friends fight like that. The most awful thing of all was the strain in Harry's voice and the look of disbelief on Ron's face. Harry had stormed up to the dormitory, leaving Ron staring behind him. Hermione had watched in the shadows as Ron sat in front of the fire where Sirius had been moments before and he buried his face in his hands. It took everything in her power not to race down and comfort him as she saw his shoulders shake. No one seemed to understand that Ron truly loved them.

Of course, Hermione would have been delighted if that love ran deeper than friendship, but she knew that wasn't about to happen.

But what about that time in third year? That was one month that had been like hell to her. The way he had screamed at her made her feel like he hated no one more than he hated her. That was why she couldn't even retort; she had never heard such anger directed to her and she was startled. She longed every day that maybe, the next time she saw him, he would apologize and everything would be back to normal. That hug when Hagrid's letter had come was an inexplicable relief.

Hermione shivered again but this time it wasn't because of the snow around her. She didn't have to turn to know that it was Ron's face that was so close to hers. 

"What?" she asked, sterner than she had meant to sound.

"You didn't let me finish back there," he muttered in her ear. He had his hands on her shoulders firmly so as to hold her in place.

Scowling, Hermione pushed him away. "Finish what?" Finally she turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed. He looked impatient as he mouthed something. 

"I knew it! You didn't even have anything to say. Just decided to come over and annoy me once more." Why was she being so loathsome? Maybe he was trying to—but would he really ask her to the ball? Her expression softened at the possibility. 

Ron, however, didn't notice this. He stood and sneered at her. "Fine. Forget I ever tried to say anything." He started walking away when Hermione jumped to her feet. 

"Wait, Ron," she called after him. He stopped but didn't look at her. 

"Sorry I was being a brat, it's just—I don't know. I'm listening now, okay?" 

Ron turned with a smirk on his face. Walking towards her, he said, "You were being a brat?" She nodded. He grinned and said, "Tisk, tisk, bratty girls gots to be punished, they gots to." 

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Hermione said sincerely.

Ron shook his head and said, "They gots to" before gently pushing her into the frigid water. Hermione shrieked and fell with a loud splash. She shook the water of her eyes and managed to screech, "Bloody hell!" to Ron's amusement.

A second later, the grin was wiped off his face. Hermione was gasping for breath, her wet cloak sinking her. Ron was gripped with fear for a moment. Then, without stopping to think twice about it, he plunged into the lake and swam to her. He managed to grab her by the waist and swim back to the fortunately close shore. 

Ron threw himself down on the snow still holding on to Hermione. She landed on top of him, burying her face into his sweater, still gasping for air. Ron was breathing heavily but was relieved she was okay. What the hell was he thinking?

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Hermione found enough energy to bark the question at Ron. He looked at her, startled to see her swearing. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so—I'm stupid, really, I'm stupid," he said sincerely. 

Hermione was still trying to catch her breath as she started to snigger. Ron forced a laugh; she was mad but laughing? Through her giggles she squeaked, "Yes you are!!" Ron nodded, wondering if maybe she had finally lost it. After all, there's just a certain amount of times one can read _Hogwarts, A History _before going mad. 

She quit laughing, though, and seem to regain her, well, Hermione-ish ways. As soon as she realized she was on top of Ron, she turned bright red. The tips of Ron's ears reddened as well. 

"I was being serious, though," he murmured, seizing her hands before she could try to stand. "I did have something to ask you."

"What?" Hermione seemed to be holding her breath; then again, he was too.

"I—well, first, I guess I'm sorry that I treated you like shit last year before the Yule Ball," he said. Hermione didn't bother to scold him about his language. "So I was just wondering if—if you would—do you wanna go to the ball with me?" He barely whispered the last bit, avoiding her eyes. 

Hermione leaned so close to him the tips of their noses touched. "I'd love to," she murmured. Pulling away from him, she shook her hair in his face, sprinkling him with water.

"Hey!" he protested.

Mean gits who treat bratty girls bad gots to punished," she said, sniggering. "They gots to!"

Ron joined her, sniggering and standing. He offered his hand and lifted her to her feet. "We better change before we catch a cold." Hermione nodded. Together, they walked back towards the castle, shoving each other playfully.

************************************************************************ 

"You're WHAT?!" Harry winced. He had been expecting this reaction from Ron.

"I'm—I'm going to the Christmas Ball with Ginny," he muttered again.

"Oh! Okay! So while the cat's away, the mice will play!!!" Ron roared.

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"As soon as I turn my back, _you get a bloody date with my little sister!!!_" Ron was really losing it now.

Giving up on the mice thing, Harry said, "It's not a date. We're just going to the ball together."

"Not a date, my ass! Harry, run before I beat the cr—"

Ron didn't finish because he remembered that he himself was going with Hermione, therefore if he called the ball a date, well, you do the math.

"Look, Ron, I think you need some sleep," Harry said, patting Ron on the back. Ron growled and muttered, "Sod off." 

Harry chuckled before asking, "Who are you going with, eh?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "I—well, what it is—I'm not—er…Hermione." Harry was tempted to say something like "Finally!" or "Obviously." He didn't, though, because he saw who was standing behind Ron.

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed, clapping a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked about ready to die; he would have willingly _asked _someone to perform the _Avada Kedavra _curse on him.

"Obviously," George put in, "Who else would he go with?"

Fred sniggered. "Yup, you know, Padma Patil is not all too happy with you right now, little brother." 

Ron eyed Harry pleadingly before he was dragged away by Fred and George. 

"Sooo… the lovely Miss Granger is going with you?" Fred asked in a would-be casual voice.

Ron sent him the dirtiest glare he could muster and nodded.

"Now, now, dear brother, I don't think Ronnie likes discussing this," George said.

"No shit," Ron muttered.

Fred and George grinned at the same time. Ron looked from one to the other before asking, "How the hell do you two do that?"

"Do what?" they chorused.

"He meant how do you do things simultaneously."

Could this be any worse? It was Hermione who had just addressed the twins, and her cheeks were slightly pink. 

"Miss Granger!" George cried out in delight. "Speak of the devil!" 

Hermione avoided Ron's gaze and tried her best to look calm. "Whatever do you mean?" 

Ron was praying that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He would have to do this or the twins would proceed in making his life a living hell. 

"Come on, Hermione, it's nothing important," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away. He hurried back to Harry without chancing a glance at the quiet Hermione trailing behind him. His stomach gave a horrid lurch as soon as he saw Harry though. Hermione sighed contently. Ron turned sharply and asked, "What is going on there? Please tell me I didn't see what I think I saw!"

Indeed, to Ron's horror, his best friend and sister were sitting in close proximity quite snug with each other. Hermione grabbed the back of his robes so he wouldn't, well, attack.

"Just leave them alone," she said gently.

"Leave them alone? They are _flirting_, Hermione!" 

Hermione bit her lip. "Okay, do you wanna go back to Gred and Forge back there?" Ron's left eye twitched uncertainly and he reluctantly shook his head. Hermione smiled and hauled him to a chair near Harry and Ginny. Ron clenched his teeth and made a fist. _I will not hit Harry, I will not hit Harry. _

************************************************************************ 

"Dammit, how long does it take them?" Seamus asked impatiently as he stood with the other Gryffindor boys (minus Neville) at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. People kept turning away from them; obviously, the smell of all of them wearing aftershave was very intoxicating. 

"You just wanna get on with snogging Lavender," Ron commented, smoothing his new silky black dress robes for the millionth time.

"Are you sure I'm the only who wants to do the snogging?" Seamus said slyly. Ron's ears clashed horribly with his hair when h e said this.

Harry was quiet, looking expectantly to the door of the dormitory. 

"Who's got the animal magnetism now, eh Ron?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "You do know I'm going with Parvati, right?" 

Ron shrugged. All he wanted was to see Hermione. Bloody hell, she had looked amazing beyond belief, like a vision too good to be true. He remembered how he had reveled in seeing her cheeks burn when he brought up the subject of Vicky. He loved the way she managed to look so gorgeous and still not act giggly and princessy like Lavender or Parvati. That was probably what disgusted him most about those two. Too much pink reminded him of Lockhart…

Giggling could be heard from the dormitory as the door opened. Out came Lavender in hot pink dress robes, with Parvati in baby pink right behind her. Ron did his best not to groan in front of Dean and Seamus, who seemed to be drooling excessively.

Looking past the slobbering Gryffindors, Ron saw Harry's jaw drop. He saw Ginny at the top of the stairs and was very surprised. Dressed in robes of soft lavender, her hair was in a graceful bun at the top of her head with a couple of strands of red hair framing her pale face. Harry kept blinking, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ron had to hand it to him; his sister looked gorgeous. "Gin, you look magnificent," he told her truthfully. Ginny smiled at her older brother and descended towards Harry. When she stood in front, Harry whispered, "Am I dreaming?" Ginny's smile widened. Both avoided Ron's eye, and it was a good thing because he looked like a dangerous lion about to pounce. Ginny sent him a sideward glance and said, "Hermione's coming," then took Harry's hand and led him out of the common room. 

"Ron, why are you green in the face?" 

Ron turned and nearly fainted. Hermione was staring at him curiously as she walked slowly down the stairs. Her periwinkle blue robes shimmered in the dark, empty common room. Unlike Lavender and Parvati, she only wore the lightest of eyeshadow and lip gloss on her lips. Her now sleek hair was flowing down past her shoulders, with only 2 strands adorning her face. She smiled her newly perfect smile when she saw the look on Ron's face.

As she stood in front of him, he took her hands into his and looked into her eyes. He murmured, "There aren't enough." Hermione blinked and asked, "Enough what?" Ron touched her cheek lightly with his hand and said, "Enough words to tell you how gorgeous you look." Oh, God…had he just said that? Bloody hell, he couldn't do this all night or he might tell her—

Hermione let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him. It was a hug that told him everything, that told him she felt the reality of this night. Did it mean—but it couldn't…

"Come on," she whispered and took his hands again. They stepped through the portrait hole and heard the Fat Lady sigh distinctly behind them.

************************************************************************ 

"Well, Seamus certainly seems busy," Hermione noted, making Ron snigger. Indeed, Seamus and Lavender had occupied themselves in a dark corner of the Great Hall. 

"This is so beautiful," Hermione said, catching a tiny snowflake in the palm of her hand. The Great Hall was decorated with twinkling Christmas trees throughout the perimeter of the room. Snowflakes fell around the couples chatting happily. Mistletoe hung unnoticed around the room. 

Ron hadn't said anything all evening. He had just stared at Hermione. Harry, however, had been dancing with Ginny since the moment they entered the Great Hall. "Don't they look happy together?" Hermione said absentmindedly. Ron choked on a Chocolate Frog he was eating. Hermione cocked her head at him. "Honestly, Ron, you know Harry wouldn't be like, well, Seamus with Ginny," she said; Ron winced at the mental image. "Okay, okay," he said, "I'll shut up about them." 

The fast Weird Sisters song that had been playing ended abruptly, replaced with a soft tune unfamiliar to Ron. "Oh!" Hermione gasped. "This is one of the sweetest Muggle songs ever!" Ron smiled. "You wanna dance?" he asked. Hermione looked delighted and nodded. Ron offered his hand and they stood. The dance floor had cleared when the song started, with only a couple of people swaying gently to the music. When they reached the middle of the dance floor, they both stopped and stared at their feet. What now? 

Hermione raised her hands awkwardly and bit her lip. Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked around. _Come on, the song's halfway through_, Hermione thought desperately. Taking a deep breath, she let her arms wrap around his neck. Clumsily, Ron tried his best not to look terrified as he kept his arms around her waist. Hermione turned slightly pink, which did not help; it just made Ron want to take her face with his hands and lower his head to k—shit! He could not be thinking like this. God, this was Hermione. Why the bloody hell had he asked her to the ball anyway? _'Cause you really like her_, a nasty little voice in the back of his mind said. But no! Okay, fine, he already sort of knew he liked her, but this was too much. Now he wanted to kiss her? _You're in deep shit, Weasley._

"Ron?" Hermione asked, peering at him curiously. 

"Eh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Eh—well—I was just—it's, um—I was thinking," he said nervously. Wanting to change the subject frantically, he asked, "What's this song called?"

Hermione grinned. "It's called _Dreaming of You_. It's one of the few Muggle songs that's not all mushy and lovey-dovey, but just—perfect, I guess."

How did she do it? How did she make him feel like all he ever wanted was this moment? How did she make him feel like everything was a dream but at the same time so real? He swallowed the need to say this out loud and asked instead, "What does it say?"

Hermione listened to the musical interlude that was playing. "It's a girl who keeps dreaming about the person she loves and knowing he never thinks of her," she explained quickly. Ron looked away. Damn it. He just had to ask about a song that said everything that was bloody true about him, how he had always thought about Hermione but was sure she never thought of him. 

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you_."

Ron looked back to see Hermione singing, with her eyes closed, as if in a trance. What surprised him was how angelic her voice sounded while her face looked…troubled.

"_And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said 'I love you.' I love you too_."

Her voice quivered when she sang that line. Why? 

"_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight till tomorrow and for all of my life. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be."_

She opened her eyes and looked into Ron's. Ron was awed to see them brimming with tears. 

"_Than here in my room, dreaming of you endlessly_."

For some reason, Ron's eyes watered. What was the effect she was having on him? She lowered her head. Ron indistinctly hugged her close to him and she buried her face into his robes. Ron lay his chin on her head and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Was that what she wanted? For him to tell her how he felt? Is that why she had sang that song? _Maybe_, the little voice said, _it's what **you** want **her** to say. _

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," she choked, "I don't know what came over me."

Ron nodded. "You sing beautifully." Hermione saw his clear eyes cloud with—was it tears? She smiled, but Ron knew it was strained. And she didn't thank him—of course she wouldn't—what had he given her? Definitely not what she wanted. 

"Come on," he whispered. Taking her hand, he led her away from the dance floor. They stood near the fireplace, in front of a small Christmas tree. Everyone else was forgotten to them. It was only the two of them, here and now. Silence ensued for a while until they heard a cheerful voice greet them. 

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, nodding in turn. "Enjoying yourselves?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other quickly and nodded. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "No arguments this year, I presume?"

Ron and Hermione grinned. "No sir," Hermione said. Ron added, "A misunderstanding."

Dumbledore smiled. "Or was it an overreaction?" Ron blushed and Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Mr. Weasley, do you not follow in the Christmas traditions?"

Ron looked puzzled. Dumbledore nodded towards something floating above their heads. Ron had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked up. Now more than ever he wanted to be swallowed by the earth, or maybe get shot, or get in the way of a drunk driver. What else could be hovering above them but—

"Mistletoe," they murmured together. Dumbledore nodded. "And if you don't know the rules of mistletoe, Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Miss Granger would be happy to explain them." Dumbledore winked at them and walked away, humming peacefully to himself. 

That man certainly didn't miss a thing.

Ron nodded. Hermione couldn't hide her smile as she stared at the floor and asked, "Please tell me you know the rules of mistletoe." Ron nodded again. What the hell had he done to deserve this torture? Well, kissing Hermione wouldn't be torture, but having the headmaster know how you feel about someone could definitely be classified as torture. 

Hermione looked up again. She sighed and said, "Okay." Ron's eyes widened as he saw her close her eyes. Shit, he wasn't really gonna do this, was he? _Yes… do it, it's your big chance_. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaned towards Hermione. _Come on, this is all you've been waiting for. _Ron couldn't help but smile as he felt Hermione's breath in his face. Finally, when he couldn't stand the wait, he tilted his face to kiss her. After what seemed like a lifetime, his lips touched her—cheek?

Ron's eyes snapped open. Hermione had turned her face at the last moment, making him kiss her cheek. Her eyes were shut tight, as if she was using all in her power to never open them again. He saw a wet trail emerging from the corner of her eye. 

She had turned him away. Ron slowly backed away from her. She could feel him doing this and it hurt her deeply. It was nothing, though, compared to what Ron was feeling. Every perfect moment of that evening had just been shattered. _I guess I'll always be dreaming of you—but never with you._

************************************************************************ 

A/n: God, I'm so evil. Okay, everyone, before you lunge shoes and plates and what not at me, please let me tell you that I had this planned this way for a reason! You must wait and see why nothing could happen here. The _Dreaming of You_ thing just popped in and I'm actually really proud of this chappie!!! Anyway, you are now free to attack me with whatever is nearest :::looks at computer::: RUN, WILLIE!!!!

Xodox- Yay, you're back, I missed you! Anyway, yeah, I know, I think Hermione's dad just sounds like an evil poo so most likely you will see an evil Mr. Granger in the chapter to come. :::hugs Xodox::: again, glad to have you back and I hope you will forgive me for being so terribly mean in this chappie!

Cristina- Hmmmmm…I wonder who _that _could be? I have _never _heard of any friend of yours like that, you must tell me about her! Oh, BTW, sorry I haven't written, but I'll send you an e-mail soon that I'm **positive** you'll love.

Andie- Woo-hoo!!! I love getting new reviewers who like my story!! And, OMG, I'm so happy I'm not the only one who goes around correcting people like a living dictionary: "It's caught, not catch"…you get the idea, lol. Hey, you know, for some reason, when I read your name, I thought right away you were a girl :::shrughs::: I think I'm just weird.

ferggirl99- lol, you are all gonna kill me when you find out what happens :::whimpers::: try not to hurt me too much when you are tempted to, kk? Thanx, and I'm so sorry this took long to update but I really wasn't feeling it till today :::shrughs::: I'm telling you, I'm really weird…

coolone007- yeah, you know, I used to hate Harry/Ginny, but now I actually like it. Um, maybe this chapter answered your question…I just think Cho couldn't handle a steady relationship with Harry—I mean, I cried beyond belief when Cedric died and I didn't even know him so imagine her!

Adnap Nottap- yay!! You're review was soo much fun (like always, lol). Hehe, oooh, we must find Po…red like Ron's hair…oooooh, lol. Oh, er, believe me, you'll kill me when you find out exactly who he's writing to! AHHH!!! :::runs away clutching Willie and screaming::: oh, I know, you put it in your favorite quotes in your bio! YAY!!! But they do get Rupe and they're all "Oh, yeah, we have him" while we're over here drooling every time someone says his name! :::mutters "evil Brits"::: yes, don't forget that it's both of us with insane issues!! We'll probably end up with a therapist going, "But he's MINE!!! MINE!!!!!" and the therapist would be like, "No…you cannot buy rights to Rupert Grint." D'oh, I thought you could. Durn nazis, I'll help!! kk, people are getting impatient, so I should shut up! ttyl, crazy pal!!

Zoogerbas1- hehe, wait till you see what I have planned…I'll be writing my own funeral, lol. Yup, it's too painful for Cho so I had to write it like that.

ltnikki- I know!! Why must you keep tormenting me??? HEY!! Adnap Nottap also happened to find out…late about Ron/Hermione so, so…eek! And _When Things Start to Change _rules so…stuff it in your ears!!I will give you credit, don't wet yourself…

CurlsofGold- Was this chapter as good as expected? Eek, it was soo hard to write for some reason and then when I finished I slammed myself into the door and kicked my computer (Willie) cuz I am so evil ::sniff::: I truly am!

MargaritaMocha- aw, shucks, you all make me feel so durn special…hope this was better… I think this is the first time I actually like what I did :::shrughs::: I'm having fun though!

Thanks so much again for getting me to 101 reviews: I love you all!!!


	12. Chapter Titles are so Cheesy

A/n: Yay, you guys are so insanely awesome!! Thank you soooo much for reviewing, especially those of you who have encouraged me since the beginning: you know who you are. As for new reviewers, it's so cool to see that my fic is not getting old!! Okay, so I'm extremely tired but really happy cuz I've watched the COS seven times now, woo-hoo!! Sorry I couldn't update but I left my chappie here at home when I went on vacation. Hope you won't throw icky fishies at me…Oh and this is shameless promoting but if you want a taste of my really insane life and how it associates to Harry Potter, read my fic _Harry's Disco Fever_...one chapter, the Night of the Singing Dementors…I think that sums it up, so get on with reading!

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I still don't own Rupert, all the chocolate in the world, or the Harry Potter franchise…

Chapter 12: Egypt, Here We Come

************************************************************************ 

Ron raced over to Harry, his face very red and a blank look in his blue eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows. Ginny leaned towards her older brother. "Ron, are you okay?" she asked gently. Ron blinked rapidly and stared at the table where he now sat. Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks. They glanced to where Ron had just been standing with Hermione…

She had her head bowed, her shoulders shaking slightly. She slowly raised her right hand and covered her mouth. Ginny suddenly whipped around. Her pity for Ron was replaced with a sudden burst of hostility. "What did you _do_?!" she demanded Ron. Ron stayed silent. Ginny shook her head, stood, and ran over to Hermione. 

Harry was still staring at Ron. "You all right, mate?" Ron shook his head ever so slowly. Closing his eyes, he spoke in a rather choked voice. "Go, please…" He pointed to where Ginny was hugging Hermione. "But don't ask anything just…" His voice trailed off. Harry squeezed his shoulder for a second and went to join Ginny. 

Only then did Ron look up.

Why? He shook his head. He couldn't understand…he thought maybe, maybe she might have felt the same way. There had been two lines in her book that had given him the slightest ray of hope: one had been the very first, "_We are one_." Then there was one exactly halfway through the book, on a page full of color…it said, "_You are the brightest star in my galaxy, the most unique soul in my heart._" 

So he was important to her…more than he had thought he was…

And he had been stupid enough to think he was _the_ most important in her life.

So he just _had _to go and try to kiss her. And what had come out of it? His feeling lying shattered in the pile of shit he felt like.

Ron stood and glanced back at Hermione. Bitter tears glittered in her chocolate eyes as her gaze met his. She mouthed, "I'm sorry" and waited for Ron's reaction. He merely looked away and began walking.

"Ron…"

Ron turned abruptly. Dumbledore was standing behind him. Ron's eyes widened. One, Dumbledore had never called him Ron before. Two, he was extremely embarrassed due to the mistletoe incident.

A small smile was playing on Dumbledore's lips. His eyes shone as he spoke. "Time is a remarkable thing, is it not?"

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "I guess," he mumbled.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Time is always right. Whatever happens at a certain time happens because it was meant to happen at that time. Does that make any sense?"

Ron nodded. "It makes perfect sense."

Dumbledore smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Patience is a virtue, Ron. Wait for time to work…it's more magical than our spells and enchantments. There are some things you cannot wait for. There are things that just happen. Remember that."

Ron smiled as well and nodded once more. Dumbledore patted his shoulder and said, "Oh, and Ron? Do not doubt yourself. You are one of the most promising young men I have ever met. There is one the many things about you that makes you especially remarkable, but I will not tell you what that is. You may already know. If not, discover it and never dispose of it." Dumbledore smiled again. "Good-night, Ron."

"Good-night, Professor," Ron said, feeling oddly relieved. 

And with that, he walked back to Gryffindor tower. 

************************************************************************ 

Hermione stirred her soggy cereal the next morning. She could still feel the sorrow that had swelled inside her. Why the hell had she done that? It was her chance, her first chance to fulfill a dream she'd been having for so long. With a slight burning in her cheeks, she chanced a glance at Ron. It added to her burden to see him look free of the grievance she felt. 

Tomorrow they would be leaving for Egypt. However, she felt no excitement like the one she had felt just yesterday during the ball before…

But never mind that. She would just force herself to ignore the fact that Ron was too thick to understand her feelings, those she had expressed so carefully in her book. 

Blinking a couple of lingering tears away, she looked up and made a strain to smile. "So…are you guys excited about the trip?" Obviously, she was forcing a conversation at the very silent table. 

Harry looked up in boredom. "Oh! Er…yeah! Tomorrow, right?"

Ginny nodded. Ron mumbled, "Mm-hmm…"

Hermione stood up. "I'll see you guys later…"

Harry nodded. "Okay." Ginny gave her a tiny smile. Ron remained silent. Hermione sighed and turned to meet Professor McGonagall, who was staring pointedly at Harry. 

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," she said. Harry looked puzzled. "Nothing's wrong, not to worry," Professor McGonagall assured him. Hermione flipped around to speak to Harry, "C'mon, I'll walk with you." Harry stood. Professor McGonagall whispered, "The password is 'Chocolate Bits.'" Harry nodded and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls of the grand castle. Harry looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. She was glaring at the floor. She had her arms crossed and her hands were gripping her elbows as if afraid to let go. She noticed Harry watching and smiled grimly.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed again.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Can I ask you what happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's best if left alone."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."

"Who does Ron keep writing to?"

Harry's eyes widened. "I—I can't…er…oh, look." Harry could have kissed the stone gargoyle standing in front of them. He really couldn't tell Hermione…it would definitely be best if Ron told her, even if her reaction would most certainly be pretty nasty.

"I gotta go, okay?" Harry said quickly.

"Yeah…I'll see you later…" Hermione waved at him and hurried off towards the library, again gazing at the ground.

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. Things were so complicated with his best friends now.

"Chocolate Bits," he said to the gargoyle. It sprung to life and jumped aside, revealing the magnificent staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. 

The staircase spiraled until it reached the aforementioned office. Harry stepped away from the staircase as it came to a stop. He picked up the griffin knocker and knocked. 

"Come in, Harry," came Dumbledore's reply.

Harry opened the door and walked towards Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked up and smiled. 

"How was the ball?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling as usual, although looking weary.

Harry grinned. "Great!" He truly had a fantastic time with Ginny. Who knew she could be so fascinating?

"Now, Harry, I summoned you here to warn you," Dumbledore said quite seriously, snapping Harry out of his brief reverie. "I will not lie to you; we are all aware of the circumstances. I suggest you are cautious with your actions when off in Egypt. I am not depriving you of your fun; all I ask is that you be careful, Harry." And he took Harry's hand and squeezed it. "You are very special to many people. It is needless to tell you that Ron and Hermione care too deeply about you to express in words and that is enough to convince you of the caution you must use now more than ever. Besides, Sirius is writing daily asking about you and I find myself running away from Remus." Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't doubt you, Harry. Just remember that, above everything, we love you." Harry had never felt such a strong sense of relation to Dumbledore. "Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "This is beyond understandment, sir. This is feeling." Dumbledore looked at him through the top of his half-moon spectacles. 

"You are wise beyond your years. Your eye color is not the only the thing you inherited from your mother." Dumbledore stood and walked over to him. After a moment of watching him intently, Dumbledore took Harry into a tight embrace, one like Harry had only received from Mrs. Weasley. When he pulled back, Harry smiled sincerely. "Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore whispered. Harry nodded and his smile widened.

"Thank you," he replied. 

As he turned to leave, Dumbledore spoke once more. "Harry, please tell Hermione that she did the right thing…she is not to worry, for the time will come when it is right to do so." Harry was puzzled by his message but nodded and said, "Good-bye, Professor. Have a merry Christmas." Dumbledore smiled and said, "You as well. Good-bye."

And with that, Harry exited the office. 

************************************************************************ 

Hermione had her head set down on her open Transfiguration book, her hair spilling lightly across her face. 

Harry wouldn't tell her either. Why? Why was it so important to keep it a secret? It didn't make sense…and besides, Ron probably dropped away any possible feelings he might have had for her…

Little did she now that time would bring along the truth. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. Not now, they couldn't talk now…she shrugged without looking up at Ron. He plopped down next to her and leaned over to see her homework. "Would I be wasting my time if I asked if I could copy?" he asked playfully. Hermione glanced at him. He was giving her one of those lopsided grins that made her legs feel like rubber. Giving him a tiny, yet hurt, smile, she shook her head. Ron shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try," he said, settling against the back of the armchair with his hands behind his head.

He was acting like he usually did…she was definitely not expecting that…

Ron cocked his head to the side. "You're lucky," he said, grinning.

Hermione turned her head slightly to get a better look at him. "Why?" she asked curiously. 

Ron's smile widened. "Well," he started, "First of all, your eyes are the color of Chocolate Frogs." Hermione snorted. "I mean, if I had eyes like yours, I'd stare at myself in the mirror for about an hour."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already did that…"

"Hey!" Ron said in a would-be indignant voice. "Are you mocking me? You're mocking me?" Hermione smiled. She still didn't know how he could make her feel on top of the world at times, but also feel like ripping his throat out at others. 

"What if I am?" she retorted. Ron wiggled his fingers at her. "I am a merciless tickler, remember that…" he warned her mischievously.

Hermione shook her head. "That doesn't help you; I'm smarter than you," she replied.

Ron pretended to yawn. "True. But I'm taller than you." 

Hermione feigned exasperation. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ron shrugged. "It doesn't have to do with anything…I just like to rub it in your face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It definitely helps your already large ego."

"Large ego? Whatever do you mean?"

"Ron, don't make me laugh," Hermione said, sneering at him playfully.

Ron scowled. "Why not?" His blue eyes shimmered as he said, "C'mon, laugh."

Hermione gave him a puzzled stare. Ron grinned wider than ever. "Just laugh. I like seeing you laugh." Hermione's cheeks went pink. "Laugh," Ron commanded. "Or I'll make you laugh." 

Hermione snorted again. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can!!"

Ron sniggered. "Damn straight!" Hermione mouthed like a goldfish out of water then glared at the chuckling Ron. 

"That was not funny," she muttered, faking anger that was truly appreciation for having him with her.

"Yes it was," Ron managed to choke through his laughter.

"No it wasn't."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, that _enough_!" Fred had just patted Ron on the back. "God, you sound like a couple of 3 year olds!"

George, who was standing next to him, nodded. "I didn't know _you_ acted like this, Hermione. I thought all the immature stuff came from Ronniekins."

"Go to hell," Ron barked at the twins.

"Tsk, tsk, Ronnie," Fred and George chorused. 

Ron balled his hands into fists. "Don't do that," he said through clenched teeth.

Fred and George ignored him and instead turned to Hermione. "Sooooo…a little expedition to Egypt!" George smirked as his brother talked. "How fun. But, best make sure that…" Fred leaned in to whisper to Hermione, "you don't get caught in mid-snog session inside a pyramid." George sniggered. Hermione blinked and looked down, slightly pink. Ron looked strangely mental, his fists and left eye twitching. He closed his eyes and breathed a silent prayer that he would never have to do this again.

Ron leaned around George, grabbed Hermione's wrist, and said, "Don't worry, we'll make sure." Hermione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and the Weasley twins burst into fits of laughter. Ron dragged the stunned Hermione away.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, not looking at her. She could see only the back of his ginger head—and his very red ears. Hermione smiled. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. 

"It's all right, I have to go finish packing anyway," she said. Ron stopped and let go of her wrist. Slowly, he turned around. "Okay," he said. "See you in the morning." Hermione nodded. "Good-night," she said, and gave him a quick kiss on his pink cheek. 

Ron smiled as she turned and dashed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. He had a feeling this holiday might bring the chance he had been waiting for.

************************************************************************ 

Hermione opened one eye groggily. Sun flooded her vision as she realized what day it was. As soon as this sunk in, she jumped up and cheered. A sleeping Lavender lifted an arm and flung a fluffy pink pillow at her.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, it's the first day of holiday!" she muttered. Hermione grinned and ignored her. She bounded towards the door when it flew open. Harry and Ron ran in and skidded to a halt in front of her. 

"Hermione, come on," Ron said quickly.

Hermione sneered at him playfully. "Hello to you to," she said, grinning.

"Hi. Anyway, your parents owled us saying that they would be here at ten," Ron continued.

"And that's in one hour!" Harry finished. "Oh, and good morning."

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Ugh, why didn't they tell us before?" She shook her head. "Never mind that. You two can go fix yourselves up while I do." She smiled. "Good morning to both of you. Now go!" She shoved them gently out the door. The boys nodded before she shut the door.

Half an hour later, the three friends, accompanied by Ginny Weasley, stood outside the castle, glancing around for any sight of the Grangers. Their baggage lay behind them.

"Hey," Ron said, poking Hermione's shoulder. Hermione snapped around and eyes him dangerously. "My name is not 'hey,' is it?" Ron was shaking his head when Hermione continued. "No, it's not." She nodded once and said, "You will address me by my proper name, not by 'hey'" 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. "_Hermione_, what's the color of your parents' car. They're coming in a car, right?"

Hermione nodded. "It's a red Volkswagen." The boys nodded and looked around. Hermione glanced at Harry's watch. 9:55. A dull, boring silence ensued. Harry sighed and started tapping his foot impatiently. Ginny leaned confidently against Harry. Ron was scowling until suddenly his face lit up. He turned to Harry and Ginny and whispered something to them. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Harry and Ginny nodded and Ron grinned.

Ron turned to face Hermione and said, "Hey!" Hermione shot him a piercing death glare. "Er, I mean, Hermione," he corrected himself. "D'you wanna see God?" Hermione looked at him curiously. "Do I wanna see—"

But Ron didn't let her finish. He grabbed her by the waist and raised her into the air until her feet were dangling 3 feet from the ground. He found it quite amusing.

"RON!!!" she shrieked. Not that she minded his strong hands on her waist, but she had a distinct fear of heights. Harry tried to hide his obvious laughter but couldn't and he burst into a fit of giggles. Ginny was watching (and sniggering) with twinkling eyes. Hermione put her hands on Ron's shoulders and tried to kick at him but missed. "PUT ME DOWN!" she bellowed what sounded almost like a whimper. This only enabled Ron to tighten his grip and shake his head. "You forgot to say 'Please!'" he taunted. Before she could retort dirtily a noise from behind made them turn.

A red Volkswagen was driving towards them at an astonishing speed that did not seem possible for a Muggle car. From behind the steering wheel could be seen the beet red face of an otherwise distinguishing looking man, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Hermione gasped and dropped her hands from their place on Ron's shoulders. Ron, however, wasn't smart enough to realize it was best for the sake of his life to put her down. He did not know what was coming at all.

Hermione knew perfectly well—she might never see her best friend alive again…

The car almost ran them over as it came to a stop. A tall, thin man with dark brown hair and a very angry expression indeed emerged from the driver's side. Mr. Robert Granger, a.k.a. (as Ron would call him later) The Terminator. 

"Dad," Hermione mumbled. 

From the passenger's side emerged a stout, slender women with bushy brown hair exactly like Hermione's. "Robert," she murmured, glancing at her husband nervously. The aforementioned Mr. Granger stared menacingly at the pair in front of him, his hands on his hips. Ginny managed to make her amused snort seem like a mere cough. 

"_What _is the meaning of this, Sunshine?" he barked at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "We were just playing, Daddy!" she explained, glancing quickly at Ron. The latter looked about ready to jump on a hippogriff and flee like Sirius had.

Mr. Granger shook his head and snapped at Ron, "Put her down, young man!" Ron, who looked like he's rather live in the company of Aragog than confront the ominous man standing before him, nodded and gently put Hermione down.

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at the four of them. "Hello, you must be Harry," she said to the dark-haired boy. He nodded and kissed her cheek shyly. Mrs. Granger embraced her daughter next. "We miss you so much, honey," she said to her. She let go and finally turned to the very pale Ron next to Hermione. "Ron, I presume?" she said to him. Ron nodded weakly and hugged her briefly, still watching Mr. Granger with wide eyes. Ginny stepped forward and offered her hand. "I'm Virginia Weasley, Ron's sister. You may call me Ginny," she said politely. Mrs. Granger shook her hand and smiled. "Well, let's all go in the car, shall we?" she offered kindly. The four teenagers walked slowly towards the car.

Mr. Granger shook Harry's hand and patted him on the back when he approached; he hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead; he narrowed his eyes slightly as he shook Ron's hand stiffly; he nodded at Ginny and shook her hand. Harry climbed inside, followed closely by Hermione. Mr. Granger watched suspiciously as Ron settled down next to his daughter. Ginny squeezed in beside him.

"Be nice, Robert," Mrs. Granger advised. "They're kids, let them live a little." He nodded reluctantly, threw the suitcases in the trunk, and got inside the car with his wife. 

Hermione was staring out Harry's window impatiently. The wrath of her father had begun…she was surprised he hadn't murdered Ron on the spot. She was sure, however, that something like that would shortly follow if Ron kept it up—in front of her father, anyway, because she didn't at all mind Ron's behavior.

The car started the bumpy and rather long ride to the airport. Harry looked up suddenly and said in a hoarse whisper, "I've never been on an airplane before." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at him curiously—why was he whispering? Harry was obviously to shy to be loud in front of the Grangers. Mrs. Granger turned around, though, and smiled warmly at him. "It's all right, Harry, you don't have to whisper," she said. Harry returned the smile and said, "Okay, thank you." Mrs. Granger faced forward once more, saying something that sounded like, "So polite." 

"I've been on airplanes before. My parents and I went to Ireland the year before we started at Hogwarts. I'm afraid the trip wasn't as long as this one. It takes about four hours to get to Egypt." (A/n: I made it up cuz I have nooo idea!) Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not uncomfortable or anything. And the three of us are together. We can have some fun." Mr. Granger cleared his throat suddenly and sent a sharp glare at Ron through the rearview mirror. Hermione bit her lip and glanced at her redheaded friend. If possible, he had gotten paler. Ginny was obviously still biting back the urge to giggle at her brother's reaction to Hermione's father. 

"Muggle food's gross," he muttered. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Dean says that when he went to America with his family a couple of years ago, the food on the earplane was disgusting." Hermione and Harry sniggered. "What?" Ron demanded. 

"It's airplane, Ron," Mrs. Granger said gently.

"A boy your age ought to know things like that, Ronald," Mr. Granger snarled. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Now she was positive he would criticize everything about him. Ron wrinkled his nose when addressed as Ronald.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm a pure-blood," Ron explained curtly.

"Excuse me?!"

"Dad, it's not an insult, it just means everyone in his family is a wizard or witch," Hermione explained before Ron lost his temper—he was dangerously close. Mr. Granger grunted and stayed silent. Hermione shook her head and turned to Ron. "No, it's not too bad—sometimes. If it is, we'll have plenty to eat at the hotel."

"That reminds me. Where are we staying?" Ginny asked.

"We're staying in the Hotel Alexandria, by Port of Alexandria where the lighthouse was. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Why would it be?" Ron grunted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You obviously know nothing. The Lighthouse of Alexandria was considered one of the Seven Wonders of the World! Unfortunately, the only Wonder still standing are the Great Pyramids at Giza." 

"Oh, that's the ruddy seven wonders you bloody lot go on about. Dad's always saying he's found enchanted pictures of the Seven Wonders that made Muggles hallucinate about being at each actual place…whatever they are."

"They include the Colossus at Rhodes, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the—"

"I didn't ask for a whole Muggle history lesson, thanks," Ron said, clasping his hand over Hermione's mouth.

"You best remove your hand, for that was very rude. And you should listen, boy, you might learn something," growled Mr. Granger. Ron's ears slowly turned bright red.

"Dad! Please!" Hermione burst out. 

"I'm just giving him advice, Sunshine."

"That was rude, Daddy, you interrupted us."

"He interrupted you, Buttercup."

"Are you quite finished, Robert?" Mrs. Granger said sharply to her husband. This effectively shut him up.

Hermione sighed and turned back to Ron. "You'll see, it's a perfect place, in an oasis. You'll love it. And like I said, the airplane isn't too bad."

"Harry, you have the middle seat on aisle 10. Ginny, you're next to him on the aisle seat." Mr. Granger was pointing out their seats on the airplane an hour later. "Emma, you and I will sit right behind Harry and Ginny…" Mr. Granger's voice trailed off as he saw the last pair of tickets: Ron's and Hermione's. He gave a low growl before thrusting them at Ron and said, "You two have got aisle 11. Ronald, middle seat." His voice softened. "Sunshine, you have the window seat." Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Daddy," she said. Mr. Granger gave her a quick smile and glared once more at Ron. Then he rammed the suitcases into the overhead bins, as they were not very large.

"Welcome to British Airways." Ron grinned. "That's pretty wicked," he muttered to Hermione, who was sitting next to him, staring out the window. She just giggled a little. The announcer kept speaking. "Please fasten your seatbelts securely. The airplane is about to take off. Destination is Cairo Airport in Cairo, Egypt. Flight time is 3 hours and 55 minutes. Thank you for choosing British Airways for safe traveling."

Hermione snorted. "What?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head. "No, tell me!" Ron pleaded. Hermione turned to look at him; he was giving her blue puppy dog eyes.

Damn. She was a sucker for his blue puppy dog eyes.

"It's nothing, it just sounds so…cheesy," Hermione said. "'Thank you for choosing British Airways.' Next they'll probably give us a gift or something." Ron stared at her with his eyebrows raised. Then he burst into laughter. 

"That is the first thing I've ever heard you say that I find stupid! Cheesy, hehe, that's such a funny word!" Ron choked through his cackles. Hermione tried to scowl but her smile shone through and she punched his arm playfully. "You are so mean." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I hate you." This only made Ron laugh harder. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced back. Her father was watching them with his eyes narrowed. She slapped her arm against his chest to shut him up.

"Oof! What was that for?!" Ron said loudly, rubbing where she had hit him. 

"Shut up!" Hermione said, still watching her dad out of the corner of her eye. Ron was still rubbing his chest and pouting slightly. Hermione glanced at him and sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled. Absentmindedly, she removed Ron's hand from where it was and rubbed the bruise herself. Ron looked at her, surprised at her freedom.

Not that he minded it…

Hermione suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back as if a bee had stung her. "Is that a little better?" Ron just nodded. They stared at each other without blinking for what felt like forever. Why did this always happen with the most insignificant things. Ron slowly grabbed her wrist softly. "It's all right," he whispered. "I've been hurt worse." Now he looked at her so intensely her eyes stung. She was about to turn away when a voice made them both turn. 

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off." A flight attendant had come to check everyone had his or her seatbelts fastened. Ron and Hermione nodded and did as they were told. "Thank you," she said, and proceeded down the aisle. Ron glanced at Hermione. "That was so_ cheesy_," he said. Hermione bit her lip to keep from howling with laughter. Ron grinned. He loved making her laugh.

Ron was suddenly awakened from his deep stupor when he felt a slight stirring. Wow. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep.

He hadn't realized that Hermione had snuggled very close to him as she slept either. 

There she was, sleeping with her head resting on his chest and her fingers intertwined with his own. Strands of hair were on her face. Gingerly, Ron swept them away with his free hand. Just after he had place the strands behind her ear, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. "We're _still _not there?" she asked groggily. She apparently didn't mind his awareness of their hands together because she didn't remove hers. 

"Hey, I'm more impatient than you, so think of me!" Ron said. Hermione shrugged. "I know. But in this situation, we're equal," she said. She used a finger to poke his nose (which wasn't very far away from her own). "You've got a lot of freckles," she observed. "I know. I hate them," Ron muttered. Hermione clicked her tongue. "I don't. I like freckles. And I don't have any," she said, almost sadly. 

Ron leaned closer to her, so close he had to cross his eyes to look at her nose. "That's not true. You've got tiny, brown freckles." He sniggered. "I've never seen freckles like that."

Hermione pulled back. "You're so mean!" She took her hand back from Ron's and crossed her arms. She was about to start scowling when she saw the sky. "Wow!" She leaned closer to the window. "That's beautiful…" Ron, who was looking over her shoulder, said, "Yeah…" He turned to watch her as she smiled, amazed at the white clouds billowing below them. "Beautiful…"

"It's odd, isn't it? I'm so accustomed to looking up at the clouds. Now I'm looking down at them. They're so pretty, though, it looks like they're outlined with gold because of the sunlight." It was true. The clouds looked almost made of magic.

"Aww, you didn't have to," Ron said. 

"Come again?"

"You conjured up those nice clouds made of candy for me!" Ron grinned at her. She giggled. "If I could conjure up clouds like that…" Ron gripped her hand again. "I'm sure you could."

Dammit. He was so sweet…all she wanted to do was—but it was too risky now…even with her dad asleep.

"You can do a lot of things. How could you not if you're made of magic?" Ron couldn't hold back his words. Oh, bloody hell, this would get him into big trouble…soon, very soon…

************************************************************************ 

"Oh, my God!" Ginny and Hermione squealed together as they stared at the majestic hotel towering before them. It was the biggest building (apart from Hogwarts) they had ever seen. 

"Let's go," Mrs. Granger urged, covering her mouth as she yawned. The party of six went inside the hotel. It was even better on the inside; it seemed to be made of gold. While the Granger parents showed proof of their reservations, the four teenagers stood around yawning, Ginny almost having to be held up by Harry. Hermione was looking around when she spotted a bulletin board. Intrigued to find some news about the hotel, she moved towards it to read the signs on it.

Nothing much caught her eye until she saw a piece of hot pink paper pinned just below the notice of check-in hours. The paper read:

****

HOTEL ALEXANDRIA CHRISTMAS PARTY

__

Our very own Hotel Alexandria will be hosting its annual Christmas party Friday, December 20. The party will begin at eight o'clock in the evening. Guests are welcome. Food and drinks will be available all night. Guests may venture out into our brightly decorated oasis grounds if they wish. This is a somewhat formal party. We hope to see you there. Thank you for staying here at the Hotel Alexandria and Merry Christmas. 

"Harry! Ginny! Ron! Look at this!" Hermione said. Her friends came over and read the message. Ginny squealed with delight and sent a meaningful look at Harry, who merely grinned. 

"So…should we go? It's only the day after tomorrow?" she asked the others. Ron, who had turned slightly pink when Hermione glanced at him, nodded slowly. "Sure!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded vigorously. "It's settled, then!" Ginny said. She yawned again when Mr. and Mrs. Granger returned.

"Harry, you're sharing a room with Ron and Ginny is sharing a room with Hermione," Mrs. Granger explained. She gave the girls one key and the boys another. "Good-night," Mrs. Granger said, giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead. Mr. Granger did the same to Hermione and mumbled a "G'night."

As Hermione dragged her feet up the stairs, overcome with tiredness, she thought about what possibilities the party could bring. It definitely looked promising…

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Okay, longer than usual and kinda boring? No? Yes? Noyesnoyes? Anyway, I'll give you a tiny little preview of what's coming up: shopping for dresses, getting nails done, and the party (all in the next chapter), and then a dance class, a talk on a hammock, a talk on the balcony, a trip to the Nile River, and a very surprising revelation which leads to….but I won't spoil it. 

Oooh, and I've got one announcement, well, two: I just watched LOTR on Saturday and it ROCKS!!! That movie was soooo cool, if you haven't seen it, you have to! And next, I must declare that Legolas from LOTR is hot beyond belief!! Of course, I still love Rupert more but :::shrughs::: 

Anyway, I didn't wanna put any comments cuz I wanted to update this fast. And I swear I will update the next chapter in like 2 days, so review fast and read my next (longish) chappie!

You guys rock, thanx for getting me to 118 reviews!!! 

R/Hr Fan :::winks::: 


	13. Once in a Blue Mooon

A/n: I updated really quickly to make up for last time. I hope you did forgive me and didn't think of throwing rotten fish at me…hehe... whew, I thought the last chapter was long. After reading this you'll see how very wrong I was. Anyway, now we come to shopping for dresses, getting nails done, and, of course, the famous Hotel Alexandria Christmas dinner party. Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, no matter how much I try to persuade JKR with some of Adnap Nottap's weird eggs and ham...*sigh* what has the world come to??

Chapter 13: Once in a Blue Moon

A light breeze tickled Hermione's cheek as she felt her shoulders being shaken. Groggily, she opened her eyes to find a redheaded figure wide awake. 

"Hermione, wake up!" Ginny whispered. She stopped shaking Hermione's shoulders.

"Why?" Hermione said, throwing a pillow over her head.

"Because it's eleven in the morning!" Ginny explained. Hermione threw the pillow off her face and her eyes widened. 

"Oh, my God, did I really sleep that long?" Hermione said, shocked. She got out of bed and hurried to the balcony. The sun was shining and the light breeze was still blowing. By the lighthouse, she could see Harry and Ron eating ice cream. "I'm so tired. At what time did we get here last night?"

"Like at two in the morning. But we were awake for another, like, half hour talking about the party," Ginny replied. "Speaking of which, remember, it's tomorrow, so we better go buy our dresses and get our nails done today."

"Okay, just let me take a quick shower and eat a spot of breakfast and I'll go with you," Hermione said. "Are the guys coming with us?"

"They will," Ginny said. "Just go, I'll wait for you in the dining hall."

Hermione nodded and hurried off to the bathroom. This day would be fun.

********************************************************************** 

Ron licked his chocolate ice cream and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. "I can't believe Hermione's still sleeping," he said, sniggering. Harry did too, before licking his vanilla ice cream heartily.

"I beg your pardon, Ron, but I am not sleeping, so don't jump to conclusions," Hermione reprimanded from behind him. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"C'mon, you two, don't start a row on the first day of holiday," Harry said. He was quite used to this; Ron opening his mouth, and Hermione scolding him. Hastily changing the subject, he said, "What are we gonna do today?" 

"Go shopping!" Ginny came towards him, grinning broadly. 

"Hi, Ginny," said a smiling Harry, completely unaware of the death glare Ron shot him.

"What d'you mean, go shopping?" Ron asked. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna embarrass myself in public and carry your bag."

"Okay, then. You can carry Hermione's," Ginny replied smartly. Ron blushed slightly. "Anyway, as I was saying before _someone_ butt in... Hermione and I need to buy dresses for the Christmas party. Then we need to go get our nails done." Ron snorted. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, gave him a painful nudge in his ribs and that shut him up. Ginny continued. "Tomorrow we can all go to the Christmas party."

"My parents are going too," Hermione muttered. "Honestly, they think the moment I get there I'm gonna start drinking and completely ignore what they say."

"Isn't that what we're gonna do?" Ron asked sarcastically. Harry and Ginny sniggered.

"It's not funny! My parents treat me like I'm two years old or something!" 

Ron wagged a finger in her direction. "Careful, `Mione, you're very close to whining!"

"Don't call me `Mione!"

"Stop whining!"

"Make me!"

"Shut up, `Mione!"

"STOP!" Ginny bellowed. "Damn, you guys can start a fight any time, any place." Ron and Hermione both shut up.

Ginny shook her head and turned to Harry. "Are you guys coming?" Harry nodded.

"Wha—?" Ron started, but he stopped when Ginny glared at him.

"It's settled, then. Hermione's parents gave her a considerable amount of money so we can catch a taxi and leave now."

"Now?" Ron moaned. "Can't we go a little later?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm very picky, it can take a long time for me to choose a dress and nail color."

"Probably `cause you never do stuff like that," Ron muttered. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and stood. "C'mon." Harry and Ginny walked ahead, engaged in conversation, Ginny's arm wrapped around Harry's. "Please, Ron," Hermione said, looking pleadingly at him. "It won't be that bad." Ron stood and walked behind Harry and Ginny with her.

He hoped he wasn't dead with disgust by the time this day was over.

********************************************************************** 

"Look, Hermione, don't you just love that one?" Ginny said, pointing to a silky light pink dress. Hermione shook her head. She had seen enough pink at school, sleeping in the same room as Lavender and Parvati. Ginny frowned. "You _are_ picky!" she said. 

"You think?" Ron said, exasperated. "For the past hour, she's hated every bloody dress we've seen!"

"Look, I told you, don't complain, and don't swear," Hermione snapped. It was true, though. Ginny had already picked out her dress; a long lavender one, with a bare back and the top draped around the neck. It was beautiful, and Hermione had loved it, but she wasn't about to take it away from Ginny, who had seen it first. 

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, it's one o'clock. Why don't I go get my nails done and you stay here picking out a dress? Ron can stay with you," she proposed. Hermione glanced at Ron. He looked about ready to rip apart every dress in the store but nodded when she looked at him. She smiled at him and turned to Ginny. "All right. We'll meet you and Harry in the Cairo Delights restaurant in one hour, okay?"

Ginny nodded. She grabbed Harry's arm again and they left the store.

Ron groaned. Hermione turned a questioning look towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

Ron scowled. "Do they have to do that?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Do what? Well, make it so obvious that they're—ugh—together," Ron replied.

Hermione smiled. "Leave them alone. They're happy, aren't they?" Ron nodded but still scowled. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "It's just...gross, you know? He probably snogged her already or something...and she's my sister, Hermione! It's little Ginny!"

Hermione shook her head. "She's not so little. She's a very pretty young woman who loves you very much. She doesn't bother you about your relationships—um, well, when you have one or something like that—er..." It was a rare time when Hermione started mumbling. 

This was one of them.

Ron ignored her stuttering and grabbed her hand gently. "Yeah, you're right," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "She never bothers me about anyone I'm with...so I should just stop being a jealous prat."

"But you've never been with someone, have you?"

Staring her straight in her eye, he whispered, "I've come as close as you can come...and soon, maybe that'll change." 

Her eyes darted across his face, as if searching for further explanation.

Ron let go of her hand and said, "Can't you pick out a dress randomly?" Hermione shook her head. "C'mon, Hermione, it's easy. Just stick your arm out and close your eyes and then pick a dress. Look." Ron thrust his arm into one of the dress racks, closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out in concentration. Hermione giggled. The blind Ron snatched a coat hanger and brought out the dress. 

It was perfect. Opening his eyes, Ron grinned. Hermione looked shocked. "D'you like it?" he asked. Hermione didn't answer. Of course she liked it. It was made of navy blue velvet. It wasn't eccentric or anything, just very simple and sweet. Hermione looked at Ron. "How did you do that? This is the perfect dress..." She checked the tag on the dress. "And the perfect size!"

Ron gave her a lopsided grin. "It's magic," he said. "Go, try it on!" Hermione bit her lip and took the dress from him. She couldn't wait to see how it looked on her.

And if the truth be told, Ron felt the exact same way.

He waited patiently by the dressing rooms. He was wondering what Ginny and Harry were up to when he heard the door open. Hermione stepped out shyly. It was all he could do not to gasp.

It was as if the dress were made for her and only her. It fit her perfectly and clung to her figure in all the right places. Ron wasn't sure if his mouth was hanging open or not. He supposed it was but he didn't care. From the look he was giving her, Hermione could tell he actually cared about her, but she just didn't know how much...and, like he had said, maybe soon that would change. 

"What do you think?" Hermione mumbled, holding her breath.

Ron grinned and said, "Am I sleeping? `Cause this is what it feels like to dream." All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her the truth, everything he had wanted for so long, and kiss her until the end of the world. 

But this was not the time...soon...soon...

"Soon," he whispered.

"Soon what?"

"You'll know...everything. Just—just wait," Ron said slowly. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she cocked her head to the side. 

"Ron, what's this all about?" 

"Nothing—just—just be patient, okay?" Ron said, almost like if he was begging. Hermione nodded. Ron continued. "Anyway, you have to buy that dress because you're just...a vision. Just go buy it, it's perfect." Before he could tell what was happening, Hermione had thrown her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron stroked her back gently. Then he heard Hermione whispering in his ear. "You have to be patient too..." before she pulled away. "I'll go change," she said, and with that, she went into the dressing room and closed the door. 

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione were walking out of Cleo Style, the store where they bought the dress, and, to Ron's disgust, he was carrying Hermione's bag. 

"C'mon, Ron, we're supposed to meet Ginny and Harry in 15 minutes!" Hermione said, sticking out her hand for a taxi. The car slowed down to a stop and Ron opened the door. Hermione was about to step inside when Ron climbed in. She narrowed her eyes and followed suit. When she closed the door, she said crossly to the taxi driver, "The Cairo Delights restaurant, please." Ron looked at her sideways.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Fine," Hermione answered curtly.

"Ah, shit, what is it? We got your dress didn't we?"

"Mm-hmm." She clicked her tongue. "Ron, you should learn your manners."

"Eh?"

Hermione scoffed. "You're supposed to open the door and let the lady get in the car first. You don't just climb in."

Ron sniggered. "That's why you're mad? Well, someone's moody today."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry! Damn, what is it with women and manners?"

"It's a little thing called respect! You should learn about it!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ugh, you're such a pain!"

"Are you two always like this?" the taxi driver butt in.

"Yes," Ron and Hermione answered together.

"Well, not always," said Hermione. "I mean, we do argue but we're best friends."

"That probably doesn't make any sense, huh?" Ron asked.

"Nope," replied the taxi driver. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other at the same time. Then they burst into laughter.

"Now what is it?" the taxi driver asked, obviously amused. 

"I don't know!" squeaked Hermione.

"You don't know! This is priceless!" Ron said, which made them laugh even harder.

The taxi driver chuckled. "We're here," he announced.

"What do we owe you?" asked Ron, which earned him a smile from Hermione. At least he was offering to pay; that was pretty gentleman-like.

The taxi driver grinned and shook his head. "Nothing. You guys gave me a good laugh," he said. "Not many people can be friends like you two obviously can." He chuckled again. "Have fun," he said. 

"Thank you," said Hermione. 

Ron stepped out and held the door open for Hermione. "Is that better?" he asked. Hermione nodded. 

"Thanks, mate," Ron said to the taxi driver as he closed the door. 

"No problem," said the taxi driver, and he sped off.

"C'mon, it's exactly two o'clock," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him towards Cairo Delights.

As they neared the large porch, Ron groaned. "Ugh..." he said and pointed to one of the tables. Harry and Ginny were sitting there...well, Harry was sitting in one of the chairs provided. Ginny, however, seemed very comfortable atop Harry's lap. Hermione smiled. "Ron, not a word. Remember..." she said. Ron felt a strange urge to talk, but he said nothing. He just nodded and followed her to the table, scowling.

"Hello!" Ginny said, not bothering to leave her perch. Ron mumbled what could be a "Hi." Harry grinned and looked at Hermione. "Did you find a dress?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll show it to you and Ginny back at the hotel. Ron's carrying the bag for me." Harry and Ginny sniggered; Ron shot them a dirty glare. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "So...shall we order?"

An hour later, when they quite satisfied with a lunch of Mediterranean lobsters, the four teenagers headed for the nail salon. Ginny's fingernails were painted a soft lavender to match her dress and her toenails showed off the same color as she walked in high-heeled sandals. Harry and Ron were walking behind Hermione and Ginny, engaged in conversation about just how stupid Snape was and how the Cannons would win the next World Cup.

"They're delusional about the Cannons," said Ginny. Hermione giggled. 

"Yeah, they are," she agreed. 

Hermione was admiring the color of Ginny's toenails when she suddenly stopped and slapped her forehead. "Oh, no," she muttered. 

"What is it?" Harry asked as he and Ron joined the girls. 

"I'm wearing sneakers," Hermione said in dismay.

"Shit!" Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Ginny swearing. "Hermione, I told you to bring sandals, at least to wear after you've had your nails done!"

"I know!" 

Ron tapped Ginny's shoulder. "Translation from girl babble, please."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Think about it, you git. Hermione's getting her toenails done. She can't wear sneakers after she's had them done or she'll ruin them! That's why she had to bring sandals."

"Oh...well, that was stupid!" Hermione glared at him. Ron bit his lip. "Erm, I mean, now what are we gonna do?"

Hermione shook her head. "We can just hope they get dry fast." Ron, Harry, and Ginny just shrugged. "C'mon," Hermione said, and she walked off towards the nail salon across the street.

********************************************************************** 

"Damn," Hermione muttered so no one would hear her. Her toenails had been painted thirty minutes ago and they still weren't dry. Her fingernails were dry long ago.

"What was that?" Ron said, grinning. "I heard you! Now it's my turn." He cleared his throat. "Don't swear, Hermione!" Hermione sneered at him before turning back to her nails. 

"We're never gonna get out of here!" Hermione moaned. 

"You can say that again." 

"Ron, this is not my fault!"

"Yes it is. You didn't bring sandals."

"Well, fine! Blame it all on me, why don't you! And I suppose you won't do anything about it?"

"You know what? There might be something we could do..." Ron turned to talk to Harry, who stood by the salon window with Ginny. "Oi! Harry!" he yelled. Harry turned and looked at him. "D'you reckon we can carry Hermione to the taxi and then to the hotel?" Ron asked him. Harry nodded. "Yeah, probably," he said. Ron grinned. "Good. We can get out of here."

Hermione shook her head. "Hold on a minute. You two can't carry me. No, we'll just wait a while longer."

"Hell no! I'm bloody tired of waiting!" complained Ron

"Then leave, you impatient prat!"

"C'mon, Hermione, just let us carry you out, it's only for a little while! And then we can get out of here!"

Ginny nodded. "Hermione, it'll be easier. I'll carry your shoes for you."

Hermione sighed reluctantly. "Fine," she muttered. "But don't say I didn't warn you..." She paid and waited for her friends to carry her. 

Bloody hell.

"Harry, you put one arm around her waist and one under her knee. I'll do the same," instructed Ron. Hermione grunted what sounded like "I'm warning you..." when she felt herself being picked up. Harry was carrying her like he was afraid he might drop her and kill her. Ron, though, had a tight grip around her waist and stepped closer to her. "Let's walk," he said to Harry. They made their way out the door and to the curb. Ginny followed close behind and put her hand out for a taxi. 

It was an odd sight. Two boys carrying a girl who was light enough for one of them to carry and a second girl standing behind, holding a pair of sneakers and trying to hitch a cab. 

When a taxi finally stopped, Harry and Ron hastily, well, threw Hermione inside, to her displeasure. They climbed in on either side of her and Ginny sat at the front. "The Alexandria Hotel, please," she said. 

All the way there, Hermione sat scowling, Harry looked scared to death of killing his best friend, and Ron was deep in thought about the very tiring events of the day. 

Through the small arguments he had had with Hermione, he still had noticed how free they could be with each other. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they weren't around any classmates (chiefly Fred and George) to bother them about their—could it be called a relationship?

It was still complicated.

He just wanted to tell her. Well, there was more than one thing he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her about his pen pal. But she might take it the wrong way, being here in Egypt and everything. No, it was an inopportune time. Serena would have to wait. (A/n: Don't ask cuz I'm not telling!!! Figure it out!!!)

But the other thing...it was special...it could not be sprung on her when she wasn't ready...or when he wasn't ready...

When they arrived, Harry paid the fee and both boys stepped out to help Hermione. They did as they had done at the nail salon and carried her out towards the hotel.

"I'm telling you, I'm too heavy for you to carry me!" Hermione said.

"You're not heavy. You just say that `cause it's the duty of every woman to say they're fat even if they're not," Ron said exasperated.

"I'm not saying I'm fat, I'm just heavy!" Hermione moaned. 

Ron gritted his teeth. "Harry, let go."

"What?!" said Harry and Hermione.

"I said let go. If I can carry her alone, then she's not heavy," explained Ron. "Go on; let go!" Harry looked terrified but he nodded and let go.

"RON!!!" screeched Hermione. She threw her around his neck and held on for dear life. "You git!" she screamed, which was quite bad, since her mouth was right next to his ear. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Ron sniggered. "No, of course not!" he said. Hermione clung to him, her face right next to his. Ron tightened his grip on her waist. "Don't worry, Hermione, do you really think I would let anything hurt you?" 

"Um..."

"Hermione! Just trust me. And I told you—you're not heavy!"

Hermione smiled, although he couldn't see her. "Nice experiment to prove it." She felt Ron move closer to her before he carried her to the hotel. He hoped he wouldn't open his big mouth and spill his guts when he wasn't supposed to. Being like this with Hermione didn't help his situation.

But most of all, he hoped Hermione's dad was far away right now, at least until he stopped carrying his Sunshine.

********************************************************************** 

"Okay, now you can open your eyes," Ginny said to Hermione, setting down the brush. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't remember a single time before when she considered herself pretty. But now...well, Ginny was a miracle worker. Two thick strands of hair from the side of her head were pulled back and tied at the back. Her face was framed with a couple of curly strands of hair. Ginny had applied a soft blue eyeshadow on her eyelids and a glittering lip gloss on her lips. Her dress flowed down to her ankles and she wore high-heeled black sandals adorned with glittering beads. 

"You look stunning, Hermione!" Ginny said sincerely. "Wait till Ron sees you! I'm willing to bet he'll faint." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Ginny threw her hair back. "Oh, come on, don't pretend you don't know. I mean, isn't obvious?" She chuckled. "You probably know, don't you? The truth is, who doesn't?" She patted Hermione's shoulder. "Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he likes you! Has he confessed yet?"

"No." Hermione grimaced. "I mean, he doesn't have anything to confess!"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know who's worse, you or him." Hermione bit her lip. Why were they having this conversation? 

Ginny's eyes suddenly widened. "But has he told you about—no, I don't think he's told you...Harry would've known, and he would've told me. He'll tell you when he thinks it's right."

"Is this about all those letters? I know the three of you know. What's so bad about it that I can't know?"

"It's not that it's bad, it's that you might take it the wrong way. I think that's why Ron hasn't told you. But he will, don't worry."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Ginny. Maybe he should just tell me if I promise I'll hear him out."

"No, just wait." Ginny thought for a moment. "Hermione, tell me the truth. Do you like my brother?"

Hermione groaned. "Why do you ask?"

"`Cause it seems like you do. And listen, you know how close I am to Ron. I've never seen him act with anyone like he acts with you. I'm sure he likes you—a lot."

Hermione didn't tell her that she was pretty damn sure herself.

She laid down on the bed. "I—oh, fine." She looked at Ginny; she seemed to be holding her breath. "Just one question. Why do you wanna know if I—you know—the thing..." 

Ginny sniggered. "You sound funny. I just wanna know if you like him because if you do, it would make him ecstatic. Just how deep his feelings go, I don't know—but I think they run pretty deep."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Since the day we met." Ginny grinned. Hermione kept talking in whispers. "I don't know if he ever told you, but he called me a nightmare and a know-it-all once in first year and I ran to the bathroom, crying. Tons of other people had called me a know-it-all, but when he did, it crushed me. I thought that maybe I could still be somewhat okay to him but...when he said that, I knew he would never like me the least bit."

"You poor thing. I'm gonna go down there and punch that bastard!"

"Ginny, don't talk that way about your brother. Anyway, when he decided to be my friend, I thought that maybe I had a chance with him. At the Yule Ball, though, it felt like I was nothing to him, that I was just there to use when nothing else was available. 

"I haven't told anyone because I'm afraid, Gin. I'm afraid that people won't accept that I care about him and afraid that people will tease him about the know-it-all liking him. It's too risky. Besides, I know he's keeping that secret of the letters from me, and it gives me an ominous feeling, like there's something there that might keep me from him. And that's what scares me the most; being away from him."

Ginny stared at the girl in front of her. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Hermione was—

"Hermione, I think you might be in love with my brother," she said slowly. 

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't make any difference what I feel...no matter how much I convince myself that there might be something there, the shadow of secrecy creeps in and pushes that feeling out. Until I know exactly the meaning of his secrecy, I can't do anything to try to be with him."

"Hermione, don't think Ron's trying to keep hidden from you..."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but that's the way I see it." She looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks for listening, Gin." She hugged the girl that had become almost like a sister. "I feel better, letting it all out."

Ginny hugged her back. "Anytime you need to talk, I'm here." She pulled back and grinned. "Now come on! We've got a party to go to!"

********************************************************************** 

"Boy, I tell you, never trust women! They're a mess of bossing around and hittin' you and being all lazy and—hehe, hi honey!"

Ron looked rather scared at the way Robert Granger was acting. Instead of standing, he was, well, wobbling and he had this goofy grin on his face. He was very much drunk. And he had decided to pull Ron aside to give him tips on life. He had being rambling on and on about women when his wife passed by.

"Um, Mr. Granger, I think you better sit down..." Ron said, as if speaking to a very small child.

"Nonsense, poopy pants!!" Mr. Granger bellowed joyously. Ron raised an eyebrow. This was just...wrong. "C'mon, Rob, have a little rum!"

"It's Ron, not Rob, sir, and no, I don't think I should," Ron said tonelessly. He was about to try to run away when he felt someone yank his hand. He turned and almost fainted.

"Hey," Hermione said, grinning. She looked so stunning it was impossible that she wasn't all made of magic. And the way she was smiling at him made him feel like he could melt in an instant. 

"Hermione?" he choked. 

"Yessir, she's my son!" Mr. Granger boomed. "Look at her, he's so pretty!!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Dad?" she said incredulously. "Daddy, what happened to you?"

"He's drunk," Ron said simply. Hermione rubbed her temples. Her father couldn't be drunk...he never drank more than one glass of wine!

"I was just telling this boy," he said, wagging his finger at Ron, "—is he your boyfriend? Okay, I was telling your boyfriend that—what was I saying, Don?"

"It's Ron, and I am not your daughter's boyfriend," Ron said, blushing slightly.

"Of course you are! Lookit! Your mouth was hanging open when she came in!" Mr. Granger yelled, like he was talking to Ron across the Atlantic Ocean. "And anyway, I asked you if you wanted to dance?" Ron looked really scared at this point. He turned to Hermione and mouthed "Help me!" Mr. Granger was laughing stupidly. "Let's go!" He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him across the room to where the bar was.

Ginny had just come with Harry to where Hermione was standing. "Hey, Ron looks really good, but what is your dad doing, Hermione?" Hermione was rubbing her temples again and muttering, "Not happening, not happening..."

Harry watched as Mr. Granger pushed Ron into a chair at the bar and shoved a glass of rum in his direction. Ron looked like he was pleading to be released but Mr. Granger looked like he would have no such thing. Harry chuckled. "I kinda feel sorry for him." Hermione looked ready to punch her dad if he didn't let Ron go.

Later on in the night, she found out she should have followed her instinct and punched him.

"Blue moooooon!!!! You saw me standin' alooooone!! Without a dream in my heart!! Without a love of my own!!! Wawawawawaaaaa!!!"

Hermione had her head in her hands. Ginny and Harry were glancing at her nervously. Apparently, it was quite scary seeing her dad arm in arm with Ron, both singing at the top of their lungs. "Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Leave me here to die," she muttered. "It's too much too handle."

It really was too much. Ron was now laughing beyond belief and Mr. Granger was patting him on the back. The men gathered around them were laughing too and each one of them had a glass of some kind of alcohol in their hand. Ron's glass was full to the brim.

"How much has he drunk?" Hermione asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "I've counted 3 glasses of rum. Ron's never come close to getting drunk...he looks weird."

Hermione's head jerked up. "You think?! Look at him! He's a mess. He's singing with the same guy who almost killed him the day they met! I swear he's got a death wish!" Hermione grunted. "Oh, honestly, men are so irresponsible." Harry cleared his throat. "No offense, Harry," Hermione added hastily.

"Hello—hic—Jenny!" 

Hermione turned around to glare at Ron. He had wobbled over and was now proceeding to poke Ginny on the shoulder. "Ron, shame on you! You even forgot your sister's name, you're so drunk!"

Ron looked confused. "Hey, Larry—hic—I'm not drunk, huh?" He sniggered stupidly. "Look at—hic—me! I'm fine! You worry—hic—too much, Hermyown." Hermione narrowed her eyes. Ron smiled. "You're cute! You look—hic—really cute when you're mad!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you're saying. Sit down if you can tell which of the four chairs you see is the real one." She grabbed his arm. 

"Heeeeeey!" He yanked his arm away. "I know which—hic—one it is! It's that one!" He pointed to absolutely nothing. Hermione shook her head and sighed, exasperated. Ron looked unperturbed by her attitude. "Ooh, why don't we sing a song?" Ron said gleefully. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all threw one hand over his mouth. 

"That's okay, Ron, we've had enough of your singing," Harry said. Ron looked like he was about to cry.

"Ugh, why did you have to go and drink?" Ginny said, slapping her brother on the back of his head.

Though it was slightly muffled, they could hear him yelling, "I told you—hic—I didn't drink!" Hermione pulled her hand away. She hated when drunk people walked around drooling. 

"I'm not gonna stand here and listen to your nonsense, Ron," Hermione snapped. 

"That's me! Ron!" he shouted happily. 

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I'm getting out of here." She stormed away. Ron's mind seemed to function a little more properly and he rid himself of Harry and Ginny and ran after her. 

"Sorry, Hermione!" he yelled after her. Hermione was walking with her hands crossed over her chest. The sand was getting into her sandals and the wind was tangling her hair but she didn't care. She thought this night might be it. And there he went and got drunk. It wasn't fair.

Having longer legs than her, Ron caught up to her very fast. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't—hic—mean to make you feel bad. I didn't even mean—hic—to get drunk." At least he wasn't yelling anymore and he actually admitted to being drunk.

"You didn't make me feel bad, it's just...oh, forget it. There'll be other times." Ron looked very puzzled. Hermione didn't blame him. She felt kind of sorry for him, since her dad had given him the rum. "That's okay. Daddy made you get drunk, since he's so drunk himself." She gave him a small smile to let him know she wasn't mad at him. Ron returned it. 

"You look so amazing tonight," he murmured. Hermione cocked her head to one side. Maybe it was true that when you were drunk you told the truth. So maybe...

"Thank you," she said. She took a step to be closer to him. She closed her eyes. "Mmm. You smell good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. 

"I could fall asleep—hic—like this," Ron whispered. Hermione felt a slight swaying and realized Ron was still wobbling. She giggled a little. 

Ron pulled away from her. "Are you sleepy?" Hermione nodded. "Do you wanna go back—hic—to the party?" Hermione shook her head. "Me either," he said and sniggered. "Come on."

He took her hand and wobbled her to the oasis next to the hotel. There were some torches lit to give it a romantic aura. Tied to some of the palm trees were beige hammocks. Ron led her to the nearest one. 

"Climb—hic—on," he said, letting go of her hand. She smiled and clambered on the soft hammock. She breathed the fresh air and closed her eyes. Then she felt the hammock moving and realized Ron was also climbing on. 

"Ooh, it's nice here!" Ron said, like a child discovering something on his own. "It's pretty." Hermione sniggered. "What?" asked Ron indignantly. 

"You sound weird."

"Well, then...shut up!" This made Hermione laugh more. Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he leapt off the hammock and managed to say "Be right back!" before speeding off into the hotel. 

He returned a minute later with a glass of—was it water? Hermione couldn't tell from a distance. When he was closer, he waved it slightly in her face and said, "Thought you might be thirsty. Here." He passed the glass to her with a slight smirk. Hermione watched him curiously as she took the glass from him. 

"Ron, what exactly is this?" Hermione asked, swirling the transparent substance in the glass. 

"It's—it's water!" Ron said persuasively. "Just drink it, Hermione!" Hermione bit her lip and shrugged. Then she raised the glass to her lips and drank all of it in one gulp. As soon as she had finished drinking, she burst into a coughing fit. "Ron!" she managed to gasp. "That—wasn't—water!" Ron was sniggering rather stupidly. Hermione clutched a stitch in her chest before lunging at him. She landed on top of him and started slapping his shoulders. "That was—hic—um..." She stopped attacking him and looked puzzled for a moment. Then, without warning, she laid down on top of him with her eyes slightly closed. "Mmm...you smell like...potpourri...mmm," she whispered dreamily. And with that, Hermione fainted. 

Ron looked taken aback. That was not the reaction he had expected. He pulled himself back so Hermione's head rested on his chest instead of on his face, because who knows what stupid thing he would manage to do while drunk? Hermione looked like she was sleeping, with a peaceful smile on her lips. Ron stroked her hair gently, taking one of the curls that framed her face and wrapping it around his finger. She looked so beautiful, even a drunk idiot could see that. Ron leaned forward and gingerly removed the sandals from her feet. Now she would be more comfortable. Ron stared out into the sky. He didn't feel so drunk anymore. All he cared about was here and now, alone with Hermione.

A breeze blew the salty smell of the Mediterranean Sea to them. It rocked the hammock back and forth and made the torches dance, as if they were alive, a great mystery in their depths. Hermione's chest kept rising and falling steadily as Ron played with her hair. As he stared off into the dark starry sky, unaware of anything but him and Hermione, he heard a childish giggle. He looked down at the figure on top of him and saw her smiling up at him. Her chocolate eyes glimmered as she giggled again. 

"Hi," she said shyly. "You know what?"

"What?" asked Ron. Apparently, he wasn't drunk anymore. Apparently, Hermione was.

"You have freckles!" She giggled. Ron raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "You didn't know? Look!" She raised her index finger to his nose. "There's a bunch of tiny little brown dots on your nosey-poo! There's one there and there and—"

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, grabbing her wrist so she would stop poking his face to indicate his freckles. The silly smile that had been on her face faded and was replaced with teary eyes.

"That hurts! You're mean!" she said reproachfully. She turned her back on him and said. "I don't like you anymore!"

"Sorry, I'm really mean," said Ron, playing along.

"Okay!" Hermione turned around, grinning. Ron smiled weakly.

Obviously, Hermione and alcohol didn't mix. 

"Hey! You're name is Ron! It's not Rob or Don or Flan! It's Ron!" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't like when they call you Ronald. It's not you...you're Ron!" She giggled yet again and threw her arms around his neck, making him lie flat on his back. This left her very much on top of him. "You know that your last name is Weasley?" Ron nodded slowly and she grinned. "I like it! I wish I was a Weasley..." She leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe there's a way that can happen, huh?" She winked at him and started mumbling something. 

Oh, hell...maybe she would spit it out without meaning to! _Spit what out? _There it was; that nasty little voice inside his head, mixing up his words. He felt like choking it.

"But then why would you want me to be a Weasley?" asked Hermione, pouting. "Why would you want me when there are girls like Fleur Delacour around?" She pulled away from him. "Just say it! You hate me! You hate me `cause I'm ugly and I'm a know-it-all! I know you hate me!" She slammed her fists against the hammock while angry tears started making their way down her face. Ron grabbed her shoulders and brought her face close to his. 

"I don't hate you," he murmured. He wiped the tears on her face with one gentle finger. Hermione stopped crying and yelling and shivered instead. Ron held her chin in his hands. "No, the total opposite," he whispered again. He looked at her silently for an immense amount of time. He looked into her chocolate eyes, felt that her full lips looked very pink and inviting, and that she looked so innocent and vulnerable in this state. Then he looked back into her eyes and said, "How can you make me feel like who I am is perfectly all right? How can you make me feel so special?" He might as well say _something_; she wouldn't remember a thing anyway. On the other hand, he would remember it perfectly well.

Tears were filling in her eyes; he was sure they were in his too. "You're cute," she said softly. "And sweet. But just because you're you, I love you!" Ron felt a great flutter somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Would she remember if he, erm, confessed anything to her? No, she probably wouldn't. This was best left for a more opportune time. 

"Yeah, me too," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Hermione seemed startled by his action but said nothing. She just snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. "Don't ever leave me," she murmured. "Please." Her short statement puzzled Ron. Don't leave her? Did she really think he would do that?

"I won't," he said, stroking her back. "I won't." 

And with that, both fell asleep.

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Sorry if this was kinda long to read or maybe all scrunched up into one chapter but I think it was necessary to put it all together. So, it's been two days since I last updated! Cool, huh? But don't expect me to update everything as fast as I updated this. Thank you guys for your reviews, they were great to read, and now I'm at 129! All right, I won't put comments cuz I really wanna get this up and it would make this _way _too long. I hope you liked this…and what is to come!!! Woo-hoo! :::people stare::: sorry…

--R/Hr Fan :o)


	14. Talk on a Hammock

A/n: Okay, so I decided that I am not going to write the chapter about the dance class or the jacuzzis (don't throw shoes at me!) cuz, well, the truth is it's not very much contributing to the mood of the story and I really _really _wanna get to that part that you know you've been waiting for…:::grins evily::: so…thanx so much for those perty reviewies. You guys rock, I know I've said that before, but you guys like getting compliments, huh? 

Disclaimer: I even asked JKR if she would give me the rights on my birthday (last Tuesday the 14th) and she said that I was very odd and recommended a couple of support groups who are now in rehab trying to recover from my weird ways…

Chapter 14: Talk on a Hammock

************************************************************************ 

Hermione had her chin cradled in her hands, her elbows propped up on the sill of her large balcony. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always felt like a princess whenever she stood on a balcony like this. She would beg her mom to buy her nightgowns that flowed down to her ankles, and she would stand in her balcony at night, twirling so her dress would fly around her. She had never told anyone this, especially not Ron or Harry, because she was sure Ron would at least start the mocking and taunting. Hermione smiled. She didn't know how that thought had crawled into her mind, but it had. Then again, it also put away the image of the disturbing actions of her father that morning, when he found her on the hammock with Ron.

****Flashback****

"Sunshine, I cannot _believe _you slept _all night _in a _hammock _with _him_!!!" Mr. Granger bellowed, glaring evily at Ron. 

Hermione grimaced. "Daddy, don't yell, my head hurts! And I'm sorry, we just fell asleep!" Ron nodded and hoped he would live to see Christmas morning.

"_You just fell asleep?! After what?! A very nice rendezvous?!!_" Mr. Granger roared. 

Hermione rubbed the sleep and lassitude from her eyes before glancing nervously at Ron. She looked at her father and said, "Dad, there was nothing. We were both very tired and we just drifted off." She looked at him with two imploring pools of brown eyes, the look that made Ron's stomach feel like pudding, and she took his hand. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she mumbled, her voice quivering. "It won't happen again." Mr. Granger sighed as if wishing to say more and nodded. Then he turned and stomped into the hotel. Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione. Apparently, he knew her better than her father did because he could tell what an act she had just pulled off.

"He believed you?" he said in disbelief. Hermione turned, a grave look still on her face. A second later, her lips curled into a satisfied smile. She winked at him and said, "It always works on guys." She didn't hold his gaze for a very long time, just collapsed into the sand around them.

"Hermione, you're gonna get your dress all full of sand," Ron warned her, watching her giggle sprawl-legged on the sand. 

Hermione shrugged and sighed. "I'm soo _very_ tired," she said dramatically, biting her lip to see if Ron was believing her. Ron crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly and ordered, "Carry me in," holding up her arms. Ron looked like she was asking to prepare his own funeral. He shook his head. "No way," he said. "Your dad would truly kill me with another glare."

Hermione smiled slyly. "And we don't want that, do we?" she said, before grabbing her sandals and walking back to the hotel.

***End Flashback****

Hermione watched as the sun sank slowly into the horizon, a blazing orange light springing from it. She loved when the sun was in this position. Lights sprung here and there throughout Alexandria and far off towards Cairo, the Nile River shining against the setting sun. Stars were seen above, in the part of the sky that was darkening into navy blue. Hermione was so entranced by the sunset she barely realized there was a hand on her shoulder. When she finally realized this, she turned swiftly.

Ron grinned at her. "Hey, calm down," he said softly. "It's just me." Hermione gave him a small smile and turned her gaze back to the sky. Ron stepped next to her and looked into her eyes, the sunlight making them look the color of sweet honey. He kept staring at her, aware that she could feel his gaze on her. But she stared straight ahead and stayed silent as the sun hid itself more behind the horizon. After some ten minutes Ron leaned closer and swept the hair away from her ear. He saw her tense up and he whispered, "What are you thinking about?" 

Hermione didn't reply. After a minute or so, she said, "I'm sorry…about this morning and last night." She still didn't look at him. However, Ron could see how hard it was for her to bite back a smile. He furrowed his brow. 

"There's no need to be sorry for anything that happened last night." He let his fingers sweep over her fingertips and then looked up. Now she was looking at him, without blinking. Did he remember her sensitive plea? Had he meant all those questions he asked? She still stayed silent and, after gazing at him for a few seconds more, she turned back to the sunset.

"Don't you think the world is so big?" Hermione asked gently. Ron gave her a questioning look, which she didn't see. She was now leaning over and watching as lights flickered, sort of reflecting the many stars that had now appeared. The sun was almost completely out of sight. "Don't you?" she asked again.

Ron thought she looked like she was transfixed by the setting sun, making her eyes flicker and seem in a sort of trance. He looked down and shrugged. "I guess it's big."

Hermione, still staring ahead, said, "Think about it. So many people, bustling with their own thoughts and worries, with their own friends and enemies. Those friends and enemies also have thoughts and worries of their own, and friends and enemies of their own, and so on." She hesitated and finally turned away from the sun. "At times, it just kind of makes me feel…" she sighed, "insignificant, I guess." She watched as Ron grabbed her hand immediately. 

"No," he said softly. "You are not insignificant, never say that again." Ron brought his free hand to her cheek and delicately raised her face so her gaze met his. "Please realize how significant you are to some of us. And those who don't find you important are probably too ignorant to see who you are." Hermione gave him a small smile, but her eyes looked clouded.

"If that's the way you think," she said, "then why do you treat yourself so crudely?" Ron started to turn away, but Hermione held his hand tighter. "You always put yourself down with your comments of being poor but…you know you shouldn't." She stepped closer to him. "It's about time you realize how significant you are. Especially to me." 

Ron stared down at her, her face partly in shadows due to the dusk. The hand that had lingered on her cheek moved to the back of her neck. Hermione smiled and murmured, "Your hand is warm." Before he knew what he was doing, Ron was leaning forward ever so slowly. Hermione's eyelids flickered as she closed her eyes. When Ron was so close he could hardly breathe, he heard a voice that froze his insides. "Helloo! Teddy! I'm out here!"

Not now…Damn it… 

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she took a step back. Her eyes were two dark pools of disappointment. Ron was still motionless on the spot. Hermione saw the terrified look on his face and glanced towards the edge of the balcony. Then she stepped towards it to look down. Ron's mind clicked and he flew in front of her. "Wait!" he said, eyes wide as dinner plates. "Just wait a second." He turned and glanced over the balcony. Hermione watched him as he signaled something. Apparently the person did not understand what he was trying to say so he finally shouted, "_Wait inside!_" Then he turned around and smiled sheepishly at Hermione, avoiding her eyes. "Gotta go! It's, erm, Percy's friend! Yeah, Percy's old girlfriend to be exact." He grinned and his smile froze when he saw Hermione was frowning. "O-kay…why don't you wait while I get rid of her…" Hermione nodded slightly and turned around to sit in a soft settee near the elevator door. Ron nodded as well and ran down the stairs to the right.

Hermione's shadow of foreboding seemed to grow with every passing day.

Percy's old girlfriend? She had never heard of her before. And why had she called Ron "Teddy"? No…Ron was lying. Hermione rubbed her eyes. Why did he have to lie to her like that? It just didn't make sense to her. And what about just now…is that what he wanted or was he just hurting her in another way? Hermione narrowed her eyes. The only way to find out was to confront him. She would do just that.

Not too long afterward, Ron bounded up the stairs, red in the face and breathing heavily. He grinned broadly as he saw Hermione waiting, but when she looked up, his smile faded.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. 

Ron walked slowly towards her, feeling distrust coming from her steely glare. "Are you all right?" he asked carefully. Hermione shook her head. "What?" he asked, a little forcefully.

"You just lied to me." Hermione sneered at him, her eyes darker than usual. Ron tried not to notice the accusing tone in her voice. With such an intense glare, Ron couldn't contradict her. He knew she would see right through another lie. Hermione smiled a cold triumphant smile. "So you don't deny it." She stood up in front of him. "Why? And who was down there?"

Ron closed his eyes. "Please, Hermione, don't do this…" 

Hermione scoffed. "Don't do this to _you_? You've been lying to me for five damn months!" Ron raised her eyebrows at her swearing. "Don't you think I can sense it? I've known you for five years! I'm not stupid, Ron, I know when you're lying to me…that's all you've been doing."

"Stop yelling."

"Why? It's the only way I'll drag the truth out of you!" She sighed. "Who am I supposed to trust if I can't even trust my own best friend?" She was obviously trying to keep her voice steady.

"You can trust me, Hermione! Just—just give me time! Please, you don't understand!"

"I don't understand?" She nodded. "You're right. I don't. You wanna know why? 'Cause you've chosen to exclude me from your life! I'm not significant to you at all." She turned away from him. "And I've given you more than enough time…for more than enough truths," she murmured. 

Ron's eyes widened. "What truths?"

Hermione spun around, her eyes narrowed and an angry tear making its way down her cheek. "You're unbelievable! I've given you enough time, I'm done waiting!" Ron's eyes widened more, if possible. Hermione let out a frustrated groan and stomped down the stairs, leaving Ron shocked and flabbergasted.

************************************************************************ 

Ron had been lying in bed, staring into the ceiling, for the past hour. His watched ticked away the seconds ever so slowly. His mind was filled with mixed thoughts but, even worse, his heart was filled mixed feelings. He was furious with Hermione for not giving him a chance to explain and for not trying to understand. Then again, he sympathized with her since he hadn't given her a reason to understand. He also felt pity for her; knowing that her own best friend was lying to her must have been hard to take. And most of all, he liked her more than ever. Slowly, Ron sat up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this…maybe…

Bloody hell…

Glancing at his watch, Ron saw it was 7:25. Not too late for a talk with her. That is, if she wanted to talk to him. _Okay, Weasley, this is not the hardest thing you've ever done. Okay, maybe it is, but who cares? _Ron put a hand on his forehead. This was not good. How was he supposed to tell her if he didn't know _how _to tell her? _Deal with it, just do it, just do it…_

Ron walked slowly out of his room and down the stairs towards the entrance of the hotel. Outside, he kicked off his shoes and left them at the foot of a palm tree. Somehow, he was almost sure Hermione was in one of the hammocks in the oasis. Sure enough, as he made his way barefoot towards the group of hammocks, he saw Hermione sitting with her back to him in the very same one they had slept on. As he got closer, he heard her humming. What was that song, that sounded remarkably familiar? She continued to hum and he suddenly remembered what song it was. It was _Dreaming of You_, the song Hermione had sang at the ball back at Hogwarts. 

He could only wonder what significance it held for her. 

Ron stood behind Hermione for a few minutes until the last note of her hum faded into the night. Then he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Her head spun around. When she saw him, her eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it?" she mumbled. Ron looked into her eyes for a second, then looked away. Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, do you wanna sit?" she whispered, staring at her hand. Ron grinned and walked to the other side and sat in front of her in the hammock. 

Hermione didn't look at him. Ron bit his lip and watched the ocean's waves crash softly, breaking the deafening silence that had settled between them. Hermione finally looked at him, and when he felt her gaze on him, he met her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I lost my temper…I just feel a little isolated. But if you know the truth and you know how to tell me properly, and you feel you have to wait, then go ahead." She gave him a small smile. "I'm not mad at you for it."

Ron nodded. "You have every right to feel isolated. I don't want you to feel like that, though. So…" He sighed. This was really hard for him. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you…soon." Hermione mumbled an okay and watched him for a moment. Ron returned her small smile and looked down at his lap. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

Ron shook his head. Then he gave her an answer she hadn't been expecting. "It's—it's Harry." When he didn't further explain, Hermione spoke. 

"Um…what about Harry?"

Ron looked up, his eyes clouded, making them look a dark, dark blue. "He begged me not to tell you, 'cause he was sure you would worry, but he didn't think about how much I would worry." He sighed. "Before we left Hogwarts, he kept waking up in the middle of the night. He woke me up too. I would lie in bed listening to him rip apart his curtains and run to the bathroom to splash water on his face. One night I sat up and asked if he was okay. He obviously wasn't 'cause his face was red and he was breathing hard and sweating. We went down to the common room and he told me. It's nightmares, Hermione. They've been haunting him since June, but up until October they were only about Cedric. But then they changed. The night after our first Quidditch game while we were in the hospital wing his scar started burning, and you know what that means." He shuddered and continued. "You-Know-Who is up to something, and Harry can feel it. That's why his nightmares changed." Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Ron kept talking. "He told me that his dreams scare him more than ever 'cause…Hermione, he's dreamt about you—about you dying." He said the last word in a trembling whisper.

Surprisingly, Hermione neither gasped nor screamed, which is what Ron was expecting her to do. Instead, she put her head in her hands and muttered, "Oh, poor Harry." She lifted her head and stared at the stars. "Harry didn't tell us everything."

"What d'you mean?"

Hermione looked straight at him. "He told you he had dreams about me dying. But he told me he had dreams of your death." She closed her eyes for a moment and then gazed at him again. "Don't you see? Harry's trying not to tell us that he's dreamt we're gonna die when in reality he has had to endure that all by himself." Ron looked about ready to find Harry, wherever he was with Ginny, and never let him out of his sight. "I know what you're thinking," Hermione said quietly. "He didn't tell both of us everything because he thought we might take it seriously and get worried. I don't care if he's having nightmares about me dying as long as the two of you are okay."

"No. If anyone wants to get rid of either of you they're gonna have to deal with me first 'cause I am not letting anyone hurt you. Ever. I'd give my life for the both of you any day. Don't ever think you have to sacrifice yourself for me. I'm a nobody. You have more important stuff to worry about in your life."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Shut up," she muttered. Ron's brow furrowed. "You don't get it!" Hermione said, louder than she meant to. "Damn it, Ron, I've told you time after time but you don't LISTEN! What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep thinking like that." She grabbed his hand tightly. "I've said it once and I'll say it again as long as I have to so you can understand. Did you read the book I gave you?" Ron nodded. "Well, I thought you would get a clue from there but apparently you didn't." Ron's eyes widened. What was she getting at? "You and Harry are the most important thing to me. You take up all the love I have to give. You two are the ones who can never be replaced in my heart. You are not a nobody; you are so much more. You are the one who's always loyal. You are the one who always loves. You are the one who I pray about every night, just so I can spend another day with you. You and Harry are the only friends who make me feel wanted in a world where people seem to hate me wherever I go. That's why I love you guys, 'cause you love me for who I am, and if I haven't made that clear enough, then maybe I'm not as clever as I thought I was." 

Having finished her little speech, it was Ron's turn to speak. "Okay. I promise I'll never criticize myself again. But you've gotta promise that you're gonna stop saying you are ugly and hated by everyone 'cause that's not true. Deal?" Hermione smiled and nodded then shook his hand firmly. 

They were quiet for some time when Ron spoke again. "When was your most embarrassing moment?" Hermione looked puzzled at the sudden question. "What?" Ron asked innocently. "I'm just curious. And it always helps to have some sort of blackmail material…"

Hermione grinned and punched him playfully on the arm. "I can't tell you. It's way too embarrassing."

"What? You got a C on some stupid Muggle test?" He sniggered and said, "I promise I won't tell anyone and (this is a big sacrifice) I won't blackmail you." 

Hermione eyed him suspiciously and said. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Well, the summer before I started at Hogwarts I went to a Muggle camp." When Ron looked confused, she explained. "You go to this place where you share a cabin with a bunch of other girls for about 4 weeks and you do a bunch of activities. So one of the activities was kayaking."

"Yeah, Dad's told us about that. It's in those queer long boats, right?"

Hermione nodded. "So you know I'm not very sporty, right?" Ron sniggered, earning another punch from Hermione. "And we _had _to, we were _forced _to go kayaking. So the kayaks were on the lake and I put on my lifesaving vest and grabbed an oar. Then I stepped into the kayak. As soon as my foot was in the boat, it tipped over and I fell into the lake with a _huge _splash," Hermione finished. 

Ron looked at her for a moment, blinking continuously. Then he sniggered, and soon his sniggers had turned to roars of laughter. Hermione glared playfully at him and said, "Well, what's _your _most embarrassing moment?" Ron stopped laughing and shook his head, muttering, "No, no, no, no, _no_." Hermione gave him teary puppy eyes. When he looked away, she knew it had worked. 

"Fine," he mumbled reluctantly. "One time I was in front of a ton of people at this restaurant when I was like six. I loved swings so I started to swing on one the moment I saw it. All of my brothers were standing around; Charlie was pushing Ginny. I was giggling 'cause I was swinging really high. Then all of a sudden, I slipped off. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, laughed till their ribs hurt and I sat there on the ground, my face red and looking like a little baby idiot." His ears reddened as he told Hermione the story. Hermione giggled a little. "I know it sounds stupid, but it really sucks to have people laugh at you." 

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I know. It was really annoying how kids around me laughed when I fell in." Ron was obviously trying not to laugh when she mentioned her falling in. She giggled a little and he let out a loud laugh. Then they were quiet, studying their hands intently. All of a sudden, Ron looked up, his expression very grave. 

"Hermione, have you ever…wanted to do something, and told yourself you would do it, but you backed out?" After seeing the question marks in her eyes, Ron explained further. "It's like, you tell yourself, 'Today's the day to do it, I know I can do it,' but when you're about to do it, you back out."

"Do what?"

"Anything that you really wanna do but when the opportunity comes, you don't do anything." Hermione looked confused for a moment. But when realization dawned on her, she looked at Ron in an entirely different way. "Yeah," she said, nodding. "Why do you ask?"

Ron glanced at her but then avoided her eyes. "Just 'cause it happens to me all the time." Hermione touched his hand lightly and said, "It happens to me too." He looked up and Hermione could tell he was on the verge of revealing one of those truths. He took a deep breath and said slowly, "I just—um, can you just hear me out? Don't say anything, just…just wait. I—I—" He sighed dejectedly and looked at the ground. "I just wanted to know if you remembered the party…I mean after you got drunk."

"Oh," said Hermione, her voice dripping with disappointment. "Um…no, I don't, not at all." She stepped down from the hammock roughly. "I gotta go to bed, I'm tired," she said tonelessly. Ron nodded and held his head in his hands. Hermione saw he didn't reply and turned away to start walking toward the hotel.

"Hermione?" When Ron said her name, she turned. Ron felt like her eyes were begging for him to stop backing down. That's why he couldn't look at her; and he backed down once more. "Um…good-night." Hermione sighed loudly and walked away without replying. Ron threw himself back and spent time well into the night staring at the stars hanging above him.

************************************************************************ 

A/n: So that's that people and guess what's coming next….you guessed it, it's the big chapter, the one you've all been waiting for. Willie, tell them what they've won! :::Willie stares::: okay, fine, be a poo, you butt…sorry, just spending time with my computer, lol. Anyway, there's just some H/G stuff in the beginning of the next chappie, but at the end :::coos::: oooh, won't you be sooo happy with me? You'll just _love _me…until the chapter after that, but that's all I'll say, kk? And finally I'll put in some comments for you guys cuz you deserve it. No, I won't make Adnap Nottap's really long (sorry Kat.)

Mela, CurlsofGold, angel14, anonymous-Thank you!!!!!! You guys give me the best encouragement EVER!! And I'm glad I'm making you really wanna read my little ficcie :::smiles sheepishly:::

Laurie- New reviewer, woo-hoo!! Nooo, it is not a one-time thing with Voldie, as you guys will soon find out…and you want an R/H kiss? Aaah, don't we all?

snwflakesweety- Yeah, When Things Start to Change is really good! And yeah, I thought I would have like one review but I don't (thank Merlin). I'll see when I can read your ficcie!

Ketchum- You are one of my fave reviewers, I always love to read your reviews. Anyway, yeah, there's stuff coming for Harry…and for Harry and Gin…all really soon…

Island-In-The-Sun- I _totally _agree with you on the snogging and cliffhanger stuff, lol. And of course, Legolas…aaaah, Legolas…don't worry, the British authors have changed another Californian too! (hint: it's me…)

Adnap Nottap- :::dances and thinks she's very odd::: of course, I loved your review!!!!!! Hey, did I thank you enough about that Rupe and Ron stuff? If I didn't then I'm stupid, so I must do it…now. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway…oooh, don't you just love the song "I'm Still Here" from Treasure Planet??? eek, this is gonna start getting long if I don't shut up…so I'll write as soon as finals are over, since I'm gonna have a four day weekend from Friday till Monday and no PE on Thursday, isn't that nice? kk, ttyl. 

Taryn, kris10michelle, eva- Thanx, guys, your reviews rock, and it's soooooo great to get new reviewers. 

ferggirl99- ooh, you wanna know who Ronnie's writing to? Next chapter…hehe, yeah, Ron probably tampered with her drink, that silly poo…I love him sooo much, lol.

HermioneG- Wow, another new reviewer! Your reviews are sooo hilarious! And if your mom asks about her china, blame it on someone named Willie (don't tell her it's a computer, specifically mine, cuz she'll get suspicious…)

ltnikki- AAAAAAHHHH!!! You don't like this, you don't like that…poisoned….poisoned, I tell you….poisoned…

Ooh, and one more thing: ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!!!! When I found out, I screamed, cried, and stuffed marshmallows in my mouth, lol. 

Love you guys!!!


	15. Some Enchanted Evening

 A/n: :::glares::: this chapter, which I'm dying to get out there for you people to read it, was not saved properly on my floppy disk so I HAVE TO WRITE IT OVER AGAIN!!!! This does not make me happy because I wanted it OUT and FAST!!! Now, before I lose control and murder my new Willie thanx to my uncontrollable rage, I'll let you get on with the reading. Oh, yeah, and the new character was partly ltnikki's idea. That's it, okay then, bye bye now.

Disclaimer: all I own is a new computer which kinda makes me happy, and a bloody evil floppy disk who is being a ninny for making me write this all over again. Oh, yeah, and some chocolate…and Rupert!!!! :::stares::: I was waiting to see who would believe that…

Chapter 15: Some Enchanted Evening…and Then Some

************************************************************************ 

 Ginny sank her toes into the damp sand along the banks of the Mediterranean, this being the only thing she was aware of. That and, of course, her hand snugly tucked into Harry's. She grimaced as she remembered guiltily how she had left Hermione alone with Ron when she very well knew who would be dropping by for a visit. _Ron should really tell her_. Honestly, what would Hermione's reaction be to her? However, Ginny found her thoughts drifting away from her friend and brother and back to the raven-haired boy who was now proceeding to stare at her. Their date had been perfect so far. Harry had prepared a picnic on the beach under one of the palm trees. Now they were just walking along, watching the sun sink into the ocean. _The only thing that would make this date_ _better would be…_Ginny blushed as the thought made its way into her head. Would Harry really kiss her tonight? 

She certainly hoped so.

Harry's abrupt stop snapped her out of her brief reverie. "Gin," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you wanna go over to the lighthouse? Watch the sunset from there?" Ginny grinned and nodded. Yeah, a great place to watch the sunset. 

And it didn't bother her that the lighthouse brought up opportunities of very close proximity with Harry. 

Harry started to run, tugging on her hand. Ginny followed, giggling and calling out, "You're gonna break off my hand, Harry!" Harry turned rapidly, making her almost ram into him. She held on to his shoulders and tried to catch her breath. She was startled, however, by a light dancing on a strand of her red hair. Harry must have noticed her eyes widen because he chuckled and shook his head. Ginny pretended to be offended. "What is it _now_, Harry Potter?" 

Harry smirked and pointed at the fluttering light. "You've seriously never seen one?" Ginny gave him an "I-would-tell-you if-only-I-knew-what-it-is" look. Harry sniggered and said, "It's a firefly. It's a bug that makes light to find a mate." 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Hermione." Then she looked at the firefly. "Wow," she breathed. "It's beautiful." She turned back to him. "Thanks, Harry. This is all so perfect." She threw her arms around his neck and held him close, enjoying the warmth he gave off on this rather chilly night. 

Harry loved being like this but wanted to take her to see the sunset in the lighthouse for more reasons than a bright red sun. "Gin, we should get up there before the sun disappears," he whispered into her ear. Harry felt her shiver slightly at his breath next to her ear and then nod. When she pulled away, she took his hand and they walked the short distance to the lighthouse.

A few minutes later, they were at the top of the lighthouse. As soon as Ginny caught sight of the sunset, it took her breath away. Harry put an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed silent, watching as the sun dipped out of sight into the horizon of the sea.

When only faint streaks of pink were left over the clouds, Harry stepped away and murmured, "Wait here a minute. Don't move from here!" And with that, he ran down the stairs so fast Ginny couldn't utter a single question. She shrugged and turned to watch the first stars appear in the now navy blue sky. She was so distracted by the sound of the waves crashing on the shore that she only realized Harry had returned when he whispered in her ear, "Guess who." 

Ginny turned and grinned. "What's this all about, Harry? You're acting like a crazy person!" Harry returned the smile and looked down at his hands. That's when Ginny noticed his hands were cupped. She gave him a questioning look, which he answered with, "Cup you hands over mine." With an eyebrow raised, she did as he requested. 

"Okay, now, when I remove my hands, you keep yours there. Watch closely," Harry advised. Ginny's eyes were wide and alert with anticipation as Harry took his hands away from hers. In her cupped hands shimmered a firefly. Ginny gasped and looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me," she choked. 

"This is just one of the many things you deserve," Harry whispered. He couldn't help but notice the urgency that took control of him. Without hesitating, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ginny's. Ginny seemed taken aback because she stood frozen in place for a few seconds. Then she released the firefly and brought her hands to Harry's face. Slowly, she started to kiss him back, softly moving her lips under his, going on pure instinct. She felt Harry smile a bit under their kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. All the while, the firefly danced around them until it vanished from their midst like the last rays of the sun. 

************************************************************************ 

The next morning Harry stood impatiently next to the bathroom door, waiting for a sleepy redhead to finish taking a shower. He was about to check his watch again when he heard the door open. "So you finally decide to come out?" Harry said, giving his friend a pointed look. Ron shrugged and used a towel to dry his sopping hair. "Fuck off, Harry."

However, this just proved how bad Ron's timing was, because just before he had addressed his best friend, Hermione had walked into the room. She now stood glaring at his bare back, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Ronald Weasley, how many times have I told you _not to _swear?" she said sharply. As soon as he heard her voice, Ron turned and reddened. For one, he wished she hadn't entered the room when he had just come out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped snugly around his waist. Besides that, what she was wearing made his blush deepen to a beet red color. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, avoiding her eyes. Hermione's cheeks went a little more scarlet as she said, "Um, never mind that. I just pointed out how much you ignore my reprimands and again you ignore me." Ron couldn't help but smile at the indignant tone in her voice. This only made her eyes narrow more and say, "Stop mocking me, Ron!'

"I'm not mocking you. Okay, fine, I don't listen to you, is that what you wanna hear?"

"No, not exactly, but I'll accept that, seeing it's the best you can do." She seemed satisfied with her comeback because she nodded before continuing. "Anyway, how long did it take you to take a shower?"

"Who wants to know?"

Hermione blinked rapidly. "Me, stupid!" She groaned. "Ron, do you know what day it is?" Ron glanced back to see Harry had ignored them both and was taking a shower. "Git," he muttered. He turned back to Hermione and shook his head. Hermione looked annoyed that he didn't know but also pleased that she herself knew. "It's Christmas Eve. Well, tonight anyway. But right now we were thinking of going to the Nile."

"Which explains the way you're dressed," Ron said automatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, you seem to enjoy discussing my wardrobe so we will. Yes, that is why I'm dressed like this. Please tell me it's not the first time you've seen a girl in a bathing suit," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Of course it wasn't his first time seeing a girl in a bathing suit; it was, on the other hand, the first time he had ever seen _Hermione _in a bathing suit, and Hermione wasn't any girl. She just happened to be the gorgeous girl who he just happened to like very much. "Hell no," he said. "Of course I've seen girls in bathing suits. Plenty of times." 

Hermione smirked. "Then why is it that you seem so keen to discuss _my_ bathing suit?" 

Ron sneered at her. "Because, Miss Granger, it's an interesting choice of wardrobe for you!" And it was the truth. Hermione's suit was blue with lime green flowers. The top was tied around her back and around her neck. She was wearing shorts that stood very low on her hips, leaving her midriff in clear view. 

"Well, I certainly hope you don't decide to wear _that _today," she pointed out smartly. She bit her lip to hide back a smile. She hadn't seen Ron like this since the summer when she had arrived at his house. She had forgotten how many freckles he had on his chest. "Damn, you are freckly," she said without thinking. Ron glared at her. 

"All right, out! I don't want you here to insult me." Ron said, scowling. Hermione mentally cursed herself. When he had pushed her closed to the door, she turned around. "Ron, I'm sorry!" She ended up against the door, with Ron pushing her, his angry face only a few inches away. "I didn't mean that as an insult!" She sighed and looked down. "Actually, it's…cute," she murmured. Ron's face softened and he stared at her for a moment.

"O-kay, you two, back awaaay from each other," an amused voice said from behind them. Ron turned to see Ginny standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She, too, was wearing a bathing suit, much like Hermione's, except it was lavender with blue flowers. "Honestly, Ron, go put some clothes on." Ron's face went scarlet again and Ginny sniggered. At that moment, Harry emerged from the bathroom. He glanced at Ron, then at Hermione, and shook his head. "You're still not dressed, Ron? What have you two been doing?" Before Ron could pummel Harry into a bloody pulp, Ginny went over to him and gave him a quick kiss. Hermione gave Ron a worried look when she heard him growl and make a fist. She stepped around him and went to where Ginny and Harry were standing. 

"Gin, maybe we should go finish getting things ready while Ron gets dressed," Hermione said, proceeding to shove Ginny towards the door.

"But, Hermione, we _all_ know you'd rather stay here with _Ron_. I could take Harry off your hands," Ginny said. Hermione blushed and saw Ron's eye twitching, so she pushed Ginny out the door and slammed it shut.

"Why the hell do you two do that?" Ron asked Harry as the bespectacled boy was tying his shoelaces. "Do what?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes and grunted something. "Ron, I don't speak Troll, so what do you mean?" Harry said. Ron sniggered in spite of himself and said, "Never mind." Harry shook his head and muttered, "I could ask you the same thing about Hermione, you know." Ron glared at him, his ears burning, and stomped into the bathroom.

************************************************************************ 

 "This feels so weird," Ginny said, leaning against Harry and dipping her toes into the waters of the Nile. Harry grinned and kept a tight grip on her waist. "I know what you mean," he said. "Christmas Eve usually means the smell of food, waiting for presents, and snow." It was truly strange. Instead of the snow falling and the aroma of food wafting from the kitchens to Gryffindor tower, they were swimming in the Nile River on a magnificent sunny day. Well, at least Ginny and Harry seemed keen on swimming. Ron apparently would be spending his time scowling and forcing himself not to punch Harry. He had even forgotten that Hermione had also joined them on this little outing, thus making _her _irritated for her lack of attention from him. 

The aforementioned pair was walking behind Ginny and Harry, Ron keeping his fists at his sides, Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest. At one point, so as to get Ron's attention, Hermione made an annoyed sound in her throat and shook her head. Ron immediately stopped glaring at his sister and best friend and turned to his other friend. "What was that?" he asked.

Hermione wrinkled her nose but didn't look at him. "What was what?" she said coldly. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. "Look, Ron, if you're going to ignore me, then I might as well ignore you, don't you think?"

Ron looked up, puzzled. "I haven't been ignoring you!" Hermione looked away and started walking faster. Ron sighed and grabbed her elbow. She turned around and glared at him piercingly. "Hermione, sorry, okay? It's just that…" Ron lowered his voice. "You know how much I hate the fact that Ginny and Harry are…you know…"  

Hermione smiled a little. "I told you, you've gotta go easy on them. Harry's been through a lot." She blinked away some tears that were burning at the sides of her eyes. "He's been through more than all three of us can bear. Any moment of happiness in his life is gladly welcome. Ginny makes him happy. It's been a hard year for him so far, with all the nightmares and watching out for You-Know-Who." Hermione gulped and looked away. "We don't know if it's going to get any worse. We can only hope." 

Ron nodded. "I know, you're right this time." She smirked. "Okay, you're _always _right. I just can't help…" Ron stared at his feet. Then he looked up and there were tears clouding his eyes. "I don't want Ginny to get hurt," he whispered. "I don't wanna be unfair to Harry but I know you and me are in danger because we're his friends. I just don't want Ginny to be put in that same league." 

Hermione was staring at him in awe. "I didn't know that's why you're always so…well, overprotective." She gave him a quick hug and said, "Don't worry. We'll get through this." She gave him a small smile and kept walking toward the shouts of laughter coming from the river ahead. Ron grinned. He loved having her with him; she gave him more hope than anything ever could. 

Hermione walked briskly to the edge of the river and put her right foot in the water. As soon as she did this, she jumped back, rammed into Ron, and screamed, "Oh, shit!" Ron laughed as her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Ooh, I cannot believe I just said that!" She suddenly noticed she was in Ron's arms and blushed. "Sorry, it's just really cold." Ron smirked and gently pushed her in. She made a great splash as Harry, Ron, and Ginny dissolved into giggles. After a few seconds, she shot out of the water shrieking. "RON!!" She groaned loudly and shook the water out of her eyes. "That is the second time you push me into any sort of body of water!" She stepped out of the water and gave Ron a playful shove. She tried to pretend to be mad, but after a few seconds of hearing her friends laugh, she joined them. 

Tears and anger would soon replace that laugh.

************************************************************************ 

That evening, after returning from the Nile, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat inside a little hut in the middle of one of the oases. They hadn't bothered to go back to the hotel seeing as Hermione had challenged Ron to yet another game of chess. Apparently she was too stubborn to see that, well, she sucked. Ron, however, saw this as a perfect opportunity to help his "poor ego" so he immediately accepted. 

Harry and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap at one end of the hut while Ron and Hermione glared at each other over a chess set. Ginny occasionally glanced over and giggled when she saw Ron studying Hermione intently while she decided on her next move. They were being rather quiet. Too quiet. Ron obviously couldn't bear not talking to her so he brought up a conversation. Unfortunately, he brought up the wrong one. 

"Have you heard from Vicky at all?" Hermione gave him a questioning look. Ginny and Harry exchanged nervous glanced. Ron shrugged. "Well? Have you?" Hermione shook her head and instructed her knight to move to H2. Ron was silent for a moment, then said, "What, is he mad that you didn't visit him?"

Hermione looked at Ron pointedly. "Ron, he's a professional Quidditch player. He is obviously very busy." She avoided his eyes as she said that last bit. She knew that truly this meant Viktor had forgotten about her. She didn't really like him, but she just felt pleased that someone so mature and sophisticated had been interested in her. However, she now noted how wrong she was in assuming his interests were set on a long term relationship. She nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and waited for Ron's reaction, holding her breath. 

 "He's too busy for you, is that what you're saying?" Hermione shrugged. Ron snorted. "Well, it seems that Vicky Krum Uglyashell doesn't care about anyone but himself." Hermione couldn't argue with him. Partly this was because she thought he was right, but partly because she wanted him to explain further. He did. "I mean, he supposedly likes you a lot and then he just forgets about you. I oughta…" Ron made a disturbing gesture with his hand. Hermione bit her lip to hide back a smile. Ron's face suddenly grew serious, his eyes dark and suspicious. 

"Did he ever kiss you or something?"

Hermione looked up, her mouth in the shape of an 'o.' "What?"

"You know, your cozy library sessions or the Yule Ball. The guy probably thought if he could kiss you once, he could snog the hell out of you. "

Harry and Ginny looked over at them. It was already evident that this was going to be quite an argument. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Ron, I told you, we didn't have any 'cozy library sessions.' Why do you keep bringing it up?"

"'Cause I _know_ you spent a lot of time with him in the library! Did he kiss you or not?" Ron was raising his voice now and Hermione obviously didn't like it because she was proceeding to sneer at him. "Well?!" Ron yelled expectantly.

"Why the hell do you wanna know?!" Hermione didn't even bother excusing her language. She slammed her hand on the table and dared Ron to answer. Ron gave her a dirty look and stood up. "Oh, you know what, I know why!"

"You have no idea!" She wasn't going to put up with any more of his jealous shit until he told her what she wanted to hear. If it was going to take an argument to drag it out of him, then here it was.

"I do so!"

"Oh, Ron, you're oblivious to most anything around you. Why do you think this time it's any different?" She was pushing his buttons but she didn't care anymore. She blinked rapidly and kept tiny tears of anger behind her eyelids. 

"You always have to be right, don't you? It just so damn bad if you're wrong, isn't it? Well, you are gonna be sooo mad 'cause you'll _never_ know why I'm asking if that piece of Bulgarian shit ever kissed you!!"

Hermione threw her chair back and stood in front of Ron, still glaring daggers at him. "Stubborn little prat, aren't you? So what if I always have to be right? It's you who wants everything done his way, and if it's not, then it's like the world is falling apart. Damn it, Ron, you're blind and you don't even see it!"

"I'm blind? Oh, right, so I've missed something that you obviously didn't, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes!" Hermione screamed, her cheeks burning. "What kind of person doesn't get a clue when everything is thrust under their very nose? You! You just seem to either ignore it or not notice it!" She didn't care how much she was revealing. After all, there really was nothing left to reveal. Except, of course, putting those revelations into the words she'd been practicing for years now. But it was true, dammit. How obvious had she been after the Yule Ball? She _told_ him she _wanted _him to be with her. And what had he done? He'd stared at her like a fish out of water with his ears burning, his hair disheveled, and is hideous robes as messy as his relationship with her. 

"I haven't ignored anything! If you want proof, then here it is, damn it! _Did that piece of crap kiss you or not?_ You're gonna tell me because I wanna know!"

Hermione shot him one of her best death glares and yelled, "No, he didn't, are you happy now? But what if he had, huh? Wouldn't _that _have pissed you off? Sure, it would, and it's all because _you've _never been kissed and you just can't take it! There's no one, no one in this bloody world, that would _ever _want to kiss you! That's why you wanna know, and that's why you can't take it that I spent _one evening _with Viktor and actually had a good time!" Hermione mentally cursed herself. Why the hell had she just said that? _Shit, it's over now, Granger, good job. _

Ron hid the pain her words caused by trying to retort something awful, but before he could utter a word Ginny spoke. "That's not true, Hermione," she whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. Hermione's eyes were still narrowed, but she let Ginny speak. Ginny knew that wasn't true but…she wasn't about to say it out loud was she? Hermione's slight worry must have shown on her face because Ginny shook her head and said, "I'm not talking about that, Hermione." She looked relieved. Ginny took a deep breath and continued. "You know that what you said is not true. But…you don't know all of it." Ron gasped and Ginny looked at him. "I'm sorry, Ron, but if you're not gonna tell her, then I will." She turned back to Hermione. "See, when I was five, we all came to visit Bill…"

"Gin, no! I know when I have to do this!" 

"She has a right to know!" Ginny sighed. Hermione's eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. This is what they had been keeping from her…but then…if it had anything to do with someone kissing Ron… "Hermione, when we all came to visit Bill, Ron met this girl…" Hermione looked down and gulped. "He's kept in touch with her ever since—"

Hermione held up a hand. "Let me guess." She turned to Ron with a cold ambiance in her eyes. "You kept in touch with your girlfriend through those letters." So that was it. He had a girlfriend. And he had never bothered to tell her. 

"She's not my girlfriend. I knew you wouldn't understand!" Ron growled. "You know what, I don't care what the hell you do. It's too hard to care about you in any fucking way!" Hermione looked like she had been struck across the face. She caught her breath, closed her eyes, and turned. _No, I just imagined that_,she tried to convince herself in vain. She let out a small sob, felt a tear roll down her warm cheek, and without thinking twice ran out of the room. Ron looked after her and groaned. After a moment, he said, "Hermione, wait!" 

Ginny dropped her head lightly on the small coffee table in front of her as she heard Ron run after Hermione. "Ron shouldn't have said that," she mumbled. "He should have told her before." 

"Do you want me to go after them?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny shook her head. "He's gonna tell her."

"Tell her what?"

Ginny looked up at Harry. He was surprised to see a twinkle in her eyes, a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. "Everything." 

************************************************************************ 

A strong breeze was blowing outside. Hermione felt it ruffle her hair as she stepped out, hugging her sides, her bare arms tingling in the cold air. Strands of hair blocked her vision as she began to walk. She raised a hand to her cheek and swiftly wiped away that one tear. She quickened her pace when he heard his voice.      

"Hermione, wait!" 

She bit her lip, fighting back the tears that were burning at the sides of her eyelids. She never wanted to talk to him again. She hated him, everything about him, his stubbornness, impatience, rudeness, and unkind ways. She hated the way he always managed to make her cry or scream until her voice was hoarse. She hated how he always made fun about her, anything about her, like she was some prop he used when he wanted to be amused. She hated how he ate so much candy with so much pleasure. She hated how he avoided doing his homework properly and how he dozed off in Professor Binn's class. She hated how he always put himself down. She hated him.

_Stop lying to yourself. _

No, she didn't hate him. She liked him so much it scared her. There were so many things about him that she loved. She loved how she could always spot him in a large crowd because of his fiery hair. She loved how he could always make her laugh, even in the most uptight of situations. She loved how, no matter what, he would do anything to defend her, even throw up slugs in front of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. She loved how he cared so much about Harry that he would give his life for him, that he would do anything to drive away the nightmares that tormented their friend. She loved the way he sat back the first day of Christmas holidays rubbing his stomach with a pile of Chocolate Frogs at his side. She loved how passionate he was about Quidditch and how loyal he was to his team. She loved how he loved his sister so much he would go to any means to protect her. She loved how he looked when he fought with her, his blue eyes blazing with a fire so strong she couldn't stare at him for too long. She loved how when he whispered in her ear or gave her a hug it sent chills through her body that made her shiver. She loved how she could feel his gaze on her when she sat by the fire reading. She loved how he licked his lips when he imagined a day at Hogsmeade in The Three Broomsticks and in Honeydukes. Yeah, she loved his lips. She would love them more if her dreams became a reality and they rested on hers. She loved too many things about him to name. 

When she had realized this, she had been scared and ecstatic. She had been scared because she didn't know what to call such a strong feeling, much less what to do with it. She had been in third year, and every night, she discovered that the feeling was stronger and stronger. But, of course, she had been filled with a wondrous sense of pleasure. In the Muggle world, she had never had friends to call her own. Sure, she loved Charlotte, and Charlie was a wonderful friend of hers, and who could forget Peter, but the problem was, they all lived in books. As a little girl, she had sat alone on a swing, staring out at the frolicking children. There was one little boy, Ryan, who always chased after one of the prettiest girls, Kristy. He loved to pull on her perfect golden pigtails and tug on her frilly pink skirt. Of course, that was back in kindergarten, but she had always wished that one day maybe one of the little boys like Ryan would chase after her. Later on, in third grade, Ryan and Kristy would walk around holding hand and giving each other kisses on the cheeks. Then she truly wished she could have someone, someone to take by the hand and lead around the playground, smiling like the world was theirs. At Hogwarts, in the later years, Pavarti and Lavender always cooed about Dean and Seamus and how they wished they could kiss them. And then after the Yule Ball Lavender described lavishly what a great kisser Seamus was. And again, Hermione was alone. She still didn't have someone. She hadn't had a little boy to pull on her bushy hair. She hadn't had a boy to hold her hand and call her his girlfriend. She hadn't had that one guy she wanted to kiss her.

And yet here he was, running after her, exactly what she had wanted that one day on the playground, when she knew nothing about him but still dreamt of him. There he had been, holding her hand when she was worried that Harry wouldn't make it through the third task. There he had been to annoy her like a little boy would to get a little girl's attention. There he had been when she had turned her cheek at the ball. And now he was here, still here, after so much time, after so many opportunities to find the perfect girl. He was running after her. 

"Hermione." He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. Hermione turned, trying not to notice that the tears that had been in her eyes were still there. 

"Let me go," she muttered.

Ron shook his head, never taking his gaze from hers. "No, and I swear to you that I will never let you go." Hermione closed her eyes and felt one tear fall on her cheek. She didn't want to do this anymore. She refused to dance around the subject. "You understand that I'm trying. Please let me do this, Hermione." Her lip quivered as more tears threatened to fall, for absolutely no reason. She nodded. 

Ron sighed. "She's not my girlfriend. This is why I wanted it to be me that told you, not someone else. I knew you would get the wrong idea, and the way Ginny said it, anybody would. Serena—that's her name, Serena Amali—is one of my good friends. She's the kind of person who's not your best friend, but she's close. I never liked Serena. There's only ever been one person…that I've liked." Ron's last words were whispers, but Hermione heard them loud and clear. She gave a small gasp and tried to look into his eyes. Her own were wide in realization. This was it…this was what she had been longing for, dreaming about. 

Ron looked up, took a deep breath, and paused. He seemed to be going through ever detail in his mind. "O-okay, well, you know how stupid I can be. There can be a great opportunities staring me straight in the face and I won't take them. But I don't care anymore." He hesitated and continued. "The funny thing is, when I met you, I thought you were a snob. I hated you because you seemed to act like you owned all of Hogwarts. But after the troll…I couldn't believe you were my friend. I mean, can there be any two people who are more different than the two of us?" They both sniggered for a moment. "Hermione, I was kind of mad at myself that I actually _liked _having you as a friend back in our first year. Then, after the day Malfoy called you a Mudblood, I realized that you were important to me, which convinced me that you were definitely my best friend. I was perfectly okay with that. But…after we had our huge argument in our third year, I realized I _wasn't_ okay with being your best friend. I wouldn't admit it to myself but I've had enough proof. I don't wanna be _just_ your best friend." Ron took her hands, closed his eyes, and finally snapped them open to hold her gaze. Hermione waited, her eyes still wide. "There are not enough words to tell you that the only person I've ever liked has been you." 

Hermione felt her heart stop. She wasn't aware of the wind blowing, of the cold night air, or of the sand tucked between her toes. She was surprised to see that Ron neither blushed nor turned away. He merely continued talking.

"I--Serena knows. I've been writing so much to her because I wanted her advice. She's told me that I should just stop thinking about others' opinions and only focus on you. She's the one who came to see me last night, the one you heard from the balcony. She was horrified that I hadn't told you and said that if I didn't then she would really stop speaking to me." He laughed. "She's been a good friend, and she agrees with me; you're wonderful. I—"

Hermione put two fingers on his lips. "Ron, you've said enough."

Ron opened his mouth. "Oh…I see," he said, dismay evident in his voice. "I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to do…I—I shouldn't have said anything, I already knew you probably—"

"Ron, I meant that you should stop talking, not that you said the wrong thing!" She sighed. Then she looked up at him and smiled. "I've got my share of things to say. First of all, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't have the guts to sa—"

"I didn't want you to answer. I already know the answer. Second, you're right, I jumped to conclusions about Serena. And third…" She threw her arms around his neck. Ron was confused, although he proceeded to encircle her waist with his arms. Hermione pulled back quickly, her eyes shining. "You git! I know you hadn't told me before because you thought I didn't feel the same way. Well, I'll quote you back after we had gotten past Fluffy: ARE YOU MAD?" She laughed and shook her head. "Ronald Weasley, you are blind! Even though I only realized it in our third year, like you, I know I've liked you since the day I met you." 

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "You've gotta be shitting me." 

Hermione gave him a sharp look. "Don't swear." He grinned. "Anyway, Ron, you're right, you are blind. How obvious have I been?" Ron shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, this isn't a mistake, I'm sure of it, but we've wasted two years of our lives when we could have been…you know…together." Ron's eyes sparkled with delight. He bent down and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. 

There it is. First, he chases after you, like you wanted a little boy to do. Then he kisses you on the cheek, like you wanted a boy to do. Now the only part that's missing is…

_But not tonight. There would be other times, perfect enough, for that. Not tonight. Soon…_

Hermione smiled back and nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I…should put on a sweater."

"Um, yeah. Hey Hermione? Er, thanks."

"There's no need for that." With that said, Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned. She walked away to the hut, the smile never vanishing from her lips and eyes. When she was far away from him, she heard him scream, "Woo-hoo!" into the night air. 

Her smile widened.

************************************************************************ 

A/n: Okay, so that's the pen pal!! Yay, now you know! And they know how they feel about each other (as if they didn't already). But where's the kiss, you ask? Like Hermione said, it's coming soon, and I mean VERY soon. But that's not the only thing…ooh, surprises, and big ones, await you.

Sorry that I made you guys wait for so long, but I hope it was worth it. I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon. 

Kay, go ahead and review now! And sorry, no comments, but I wanted this up ASAP!!!


	16. Of Portkeys and Panic

A/n: You guys are the best!!!!! All right!!! You guys were really pleased with my last chapter so :::bows::: thank you…you didn't decide to kill me for finding out about Serena, hehe…okay, so stuff is really gonna get freaky after this chapter. Speaking of which, you guys are gonna love this chapter…at least the end!!! I'm sooo sorry for the delay…I know I promised it faster, but I kinda got writer's block, but I wrote it anyway, so sorry if it sucks more than others, hehe…All right, all right, you can start reading :::winks:::

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of the Harry Potter franchise, I would eat hippo…but, alas, I only own this plot. I can still eat hippo, though…aaaaahhh, hippo…

Chapter 16: Of Porktkeys and Panic

************************************************************************ 

            Breakfast on Christmas morning at the hotel was rather quiet. Harry and Ginny hadn't asked either Ron or Hermione about the previous night. They both had their suspicions, of course, and who wouldn't after hearing Ron's loud whoop? Anyway, they were sitting on the dining balcony at ten in the morning when Ron came in, already bathed and grinning from ear to ear.

            "Top o' the morning!" he joked. Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances before returning to their bacon and eggs. Ron sat down and stared at the sky in a sort of wonderful trance. Ginny bit her lip to prevent the giggles from escaping her mouth. Harry waved a hand in front of Ron's face; he didn't notice. The only thing that shook him from his reverie was the arrival of someone else.

            "Good morning, everyone!" Hermione said cheerfully, pulling up a chair. Her eyes met Ron's and she froze. The smile she had been wearing faltered a bit. She blinked and looked away.

            Harry raised an eyebrow. "Puzzled" would have been the understatement of the year if he were to describe the expression on Ron's face. His eyes had clouded up and his mouth was just slightly open. He looked like a small child lost in the middle of nowhere. He shook his head a little, cleared his throat, and said, "Um, I'll see you guys later…" 

            Hermione stared at her plate and muttered a hoarse, "Bye." 

            "What's going on?" Ginny mouthed to Harry, who answered with a shrug. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. Hermione's eyes were darting around nervously, first at the place where Ron had just been sitting, then out the window, and finally back down at her plate. Her breathing was rather uneven and she was holding her fork in midair. 

            "Um, Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked softly.

            "What?" Hermione said startled, dropping her fork with a loud clank on her plate. She clenched her hands for a moment, then raised one of them to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothing…I—I'm not hungry…" Swiftly, she got up and walked quickly out of the room. 

            "Okay, now I'm worried," said Harry, staring at her retreating back.

            "Seriously. We can guess what happened last night…right?"

            Harry shifted nervously in his chair. "Do you think he…you know…"

            "Kissed her?"

            Harry cringed. "Um, yeah, that."

            Ginny shook her head. "Ron's way too chicken to just come out and kiss her. But I'm sure he told her about Serena and that he really likes her."

            "And what do you think she told him?"

            "That she likes him too." Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny shrugged. "Personally, I think she loves him but she doesn't wanna admit it." Harry's eyes widened and Ginny giggled. "What, don't you think so?"

            "I think both of them…er…feel that way." Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry reached over and held her hand. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow."

            Ginny sighed. "I know. Everything has been so perfect over here." She smiled shyly at him. Harry grinned, leaned forward, and gave her a soft kiss. "You are one amazing guy, Harry Potter," Ginny said. 

            "I can't be more amazing than you," Harry replied.

            Ginny raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you praising me to get another kiss?"

            Harry tried to look innocent but failed. "Yes…and no. It's the truth, Gin!"

            "Whatever. You don't have to praise me to get a kiss though. That's something I'll gladly do." And with that, she gave him a kiss, deeper than the one he had given her. 

*********************************************************************** 

            Hermione's eyes snapped open when she heard a knock at her door. She was lying on her bed on her stomach, with her head resting on her hands. She was trying in vain to relax and sort out the jumble of thoughts in her head. "Come in," she muttered, and didn't look up when the door opened. Mrs. Granger came in, with a concerned expression on her face. 

            "Honey, are you feeling all right?" she asked softly.

            Hermione began to nod. Then she stopped and groaned. "No."

            Mrs. Granger walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. Stroking her hair, she asked, "What's wrong?"

            Hermione sighed. "Boys are so complicated."

            Mrs. Granger smiled knowingly. "Yes, they are. Until you figure out how to handle them." She chuckled and continued. "Let me take a wild stab in the dark here…it's not Harry." Hermione groaned again and Mrs. Granger's smile widened. "Ron's very charming."

            "Mother," Hermione groaned, closing her eyes. She was praying that her mother wouldn't get the gushy-eyed look and start making "oooooh" noises. Luckily, she didn't. 

            "Spill it."

            "Yeah, he's charming." Hermione chuckled and smiled. "He told me he likes me…last night…after I told him I like him. He was really happy." 

            "That's great, honey! Since when have you liked him?"

            "Oh, probably since the day I met him. I just didn't realize it right then."

            "That's typical. So how did he act at breakfast today?"

            Hermione blinked rapidly. "He—he was really cheerful," she said, her voice quivering. "And…I ignored him." 

            Mrs. Granger looked puzzled. "Why, hon? What's wrong?"

            Hermione bit her lip. In a whisper barely audible, she said, "Because I'm scared." At this, Mrs. Granger looked even more confused. Hermione took a deep breath as a tear began to make its way down her cheek. "Mummy, I'm just scared. I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. I'm thinking about myself right now. I'm in despair." She quickly wiped the tear with the back of her hand. "I don't want people to make fun of me. I mean, last year there was a ball. Ron wanted to go with this gorgeous French girl. She turned him down. When she did, Ron just assumed that I could go with him. Of course, I was already going with Viktor. You remember Viktor, right? The one I told you invited me to Bulgaria?" Her mother nodded. Hermione continued. "Anyway, I told him that I was already going with someone and he refused to believe me. Then he acted like a jealous prat—excuse me for the language, mum—and I finally told him he shouldn't leave me as a last resort. I yelled it at him and everyone in our house heard. So obviously the news traveled all around the school. And that kid, Malfoy, the one I told you I hate, has been bothering me about Ron all year. So if I ever become more than Ron's friend, Malfoy will make fun of me, just because he's a stupid evil git!" Hermione punched her pillow. 

            "Honey, you don't have to worry about what other people think or say," Mrs. Granger said softly. "If you let others get to you, then you might ruin what you and Ron have. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, then, he's your reason to ignore them. Do it for him and you'll see it's much easier." 

            Hermione smiled slightly. "But that not the only thing I'm afraid of…Mummy, what if it was all a dream? Or what if he was just joking around? I wouldn't bear it if that's the case, mum."

            Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Hermione, listen to me. Ron doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that. It sounds to me like you're finding an excuse to run away. Why?"

            Hermione stared blankly ahead, eyes wide as dinner plates. "I really like him…I don't wanna lose him…ever…that's what scares me the most," she murmured. "I don't think I could handle life is he wasn't a part of it. And I'm scared that if I start anything with him and…and I lose him, then I'll be too devastated to bear it. I know it's a possibility, since we are targets of the Dark Lord."

            "Hermione, I understand." Her mother embraced her lovingly for a while. When she finally pulled away, she said, "But I don't think it would make a difference if you started anything with him or not…you would still be devastated if anything happened to him. Do what you feel is right." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

            Hermione was left plagued with new thoughts that might just overpower her fears.

************************************************************************ 

            Before dinner, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went outside for a last walk around Alexandria and the lighthouse. Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulder and they both had content smiles on their faces as they looked up at the lighthouse. Ron and Hermione were walking next to each other, glancing up at each other and then looking away. They hadn't spoken since that morning, and this walk was no different. When the sun started to set behind the sea, casting an orange glow about them all, Harry said, "Guys, we better go, or we'll be late for dinner." Ginny nodded, and the two of them started to turn back. Ron was staring at Hermione, who was seemingly transfixed by the setting sun and the cool breeze making the waves dance. 

            Finally, when Harry and Ginny were quite a bit ahead of them, Ron reached for Hermione's elbow. "Come on, Hermione," he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes when his hand touched her elbow, and she felt a shiver go up and down her spine. She nodded and turned, managing to make Ron let go of her as she turned. Ron sighed and walked dejectedly behind her. She walked ahead rapidly, and he didn't try to catch up with her.

            The four friends ate dinner with Hermione's parents. Mrs. Granger kept looking questioningly at Hermione, who kept shaking her head slightly. Harry and Mr. Granger got caught up in a chat about football, with an occasional grunt from Ron. Ginny listened in amusement. 

            Finally, after what seemed to Hermione like agonizing hours, Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "Well, everyone, we've had a jolly good holiday, but unfortunately it has come to an end. Harry, Ginny, Ronald, thank you very much for your company." Harry, Ginny, and Ron smiled nervously and nodded. Mr. Granger returned the smile and continued. "Please make sure you have everything with you, as we're leaving tomorrow promptly at noon." Everyone nodded, exchanged "Good-nights," and headed upstairs. 

            Hermione glanced at Ron as he stood up from the table. When he looked up, he caught her eye, and she looked away. Quickly, she turned around and walked towards the stairs. She could hear Ron's footsteps behind her, and she tried to quicken her pace, but Ron caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around, glaring at him. For some reason, she wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave her alone. 

            "What's going on, Hermione?" he asked firmly.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione answered stiffly. 

            Ron let out an exasperated groan. "You've been ignoring me all day!" 

            Hermione looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, I can't talk now, I've gotta pack up." With that, she turned and ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. After making sure it was locked, she got out her suitcase and starting throwing clothes in, which was most unlike her. She tried to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, but it was made only too obvious when she heard a knock at the door. When she didn't answer, she heard the doorknob rattle, and a minute late, Ron was half-yelling, "Hermione, let me in!" After she ignored him once again, she heard him mutter, "_Alohomora!_" Her jaw dropped as he strode into the room, his ears pink, his wand in his hand.

            "You can't do that! You're not allowed to use magic outside of school!" she lectured.

            "Save it, Hermione, this is important!"

            "Oh, so what you have to say is important but I what I have to say isn't?"

            "WHY THE HELL ARE WE ARGUING?!" Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously. Ron either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. "There's no reason for us to be fighting! What, do you think I was lying last night or what?" When she looked away, Ron gave a hollow laugh. "Oh, Merlin, you do don't you?" He ran a hand through his red hair and said, "I wasn't lying. Why would I do something like that?" He stepped closer to her, and he could see her breathing grow slightly uneven. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked softly, the sharp tone gone from his voice.

            Hermione didn't look up into his eyes. She was going over everything her mother had said. But the adrenaline coursing through her got the best of her. She finally looked up at him. "Get out," she muttered through clenched teeth.

            Ron looked astonished. He stared at her for another minute, then left without another word to her, slamming the door behind him.

            Hermione bit her lips, sank down to her bed, and stared at her hands for a long time. 

************************************************************************ 

            A low growl could be heard in the small dark room where a skeletal figure sat gazing at a crystal ball. A whimpering creature crouched next to him, glancing up at the crystal ball and wincing. In the crystal ball were two people, glaring daggers at each other, the girl obviously on the verge of tears, the boy apparently confused. 

            "You said it would happen soon, Wormtail," the skeletal figure barked, wagging a long white finger at the people in the crystal ball. 

            "It will, my lord, it will," Wormtail said in a shrill voice, his beady black eyes wide in terror. 

            "You said that the boy—Ron, as you referred to him—would activate the Portkey that night when the two brats were on the beach," his master said accusingly. "But you were wrong, and now my wait appears to be going on longer than expected! I'm angry, Wormtail. And you know what happens when I'm angry and you're wrong." He laughed a horrible, malevolent laugh. Lazily, he pointed his wand at the shaking Wormtail and muttered, "_Crucio!_" Wormtail's shrieks of pain were drowned out by his master's amused cackling. Finally, when his master seemed to no longer be amused by the sight of his servant twitching pathetically on the floor, he stopped the spell and turned his attention back to the crystal ball. "Potter will be mine soon only if that Mudblood decides to start talking to that Muggle-lover again. I will not allow them to delay my plans." Something slithered in front of him, and he reached down and stroked it. "Yes, Nagini, Potter will be here soon, and I will finally be able to do away with him. Potter will feel pain like he's never felt before, when he once again faces me, Lord Voldemort." 

************************************************************************ 

            "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much, sweetheart," Mrs. Granger said, embracing her daughter outside the oak front doors of Hogwarts. They had just arrived, and in the twilight they were saying their good-byes.

Hermione gave her mother a weak smile and said, "I'll miss you too, mum. I always do." She gave her one more hug and then did the same to her father. "Thank you both so much for my Christmas present again. I loved those quills, they're beautiful," Hermione said, grinning. 

Mr. Granger bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You deserve the best, Sunshine," he said. Then he turned to Ron. "It was a pleasure meeting you, young man. Although I do think my first impression of you was rather informal." Mr. Granger chuckled. Ron glanced at Hermione and back at her father, slightly pink. He shook Mr. Granger's outstretched hand and looked rather relieved that he had managed to come out of this holiday alive. Harry shook Mr. Granger's hand as well and Ginny gave him a quick hug. 

Mrs. Granger hugged Ron and smiled at him. "Piece of advice, Ron: don't let fear get in the way of what you love," she murmured and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron turned red. Mrs. Granger hugged Harry, told him he was a great kid, and that it was an honor to have him as one of her daughter's best friends. She gave Ginny a warm hug and thanked her for being Hermione's most trustworthy girlfriend.

When both parents were done saying good-bye to everyone, they gave Hermione one last hug, climbed in their little Volkswagen and slowly drove away. Hermione waved until they were out of sight.  

They grabbed their suitcases, and knocked on the oak front doors. Professor McGonagall greeted them warmly and let them in. She led them to Gryffindor Tower and told Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go down to the Great Hall when they were done unpacking. Intrigued, the friends threw their suitcases in their dormitories (well, except Hermione, who left her suitcase on her bed ready for unpacking) and rushed downstairs. 

The Great Hall looked as magnificent as it always did in Christmastime. Twelve beautiful Christmas trees adorned the Hall. However, the garlands of holly and mistletoe were not what made Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's jaws drop. It was the sight of their friend, Hagrid, waving at them, a warm smile on his face.

"Hagrid!" Hermione squealed. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hello, Hermione!" Hagrid said cheerfully.

Harry and Ron ran forward as well, stunned looks on their faces. 

"All righ,' you two?" he asked, grinning. Harry and Ron nodded, beaming. 

"I think it is right to say that they are glad to see you, Hagrid," said a voice from behind Hagrid. Harry looked around the half-giant and saw Dumbledore smiling at them. 

            "Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

            "Welcome back, Harry, Ronald, Hermione," said Dumbledore warmly, nodding at them in turn. They all grinned ant turned back to Hagrid. 

            "Where have you been?" Ron asked. 

            "Now, now, that will have to be for another time," Dumbledore said. "You three need some rest! I'm sure you'll make the best of your last days of holiday, and I'm afraid that can only be done if you're perfectly awake." He smiled. Then he took out his wand, waved it in the air, and a dish appeared before him. He took it and lifted the lid. "But I think it would be perfectly fine for us to have some nice fruit chews before bed." That was one offer no one refused.

            After bidding goodnight to Hagrid and Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed upstairs. 

            "I'm glad to be home," Harry said. 

            "And it's so great to see Hagrid," Hermione said, still smiling.

            "And we still have a week of holiday left!" Ron added. 

            They came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password ("Dancing Bears!") and went inside. When they reached the staircases, they said goodnight to each other. Harry turned and started going up the stairs. Before Hermione could do the same, Ron grabbed her hand, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and followed Harry. He could feel Hermione staring at him as he walked up the stairs, but he didn't turn back.

            Hopefully he would be able to sort things out this week.

************************************************************************ 

            The first three days back, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny settled down to do some of the little homework they had that holiday. Of course, the only did so after Hermione's incessant badgering. They finished quite soon, though, and had the rest of the week free. 

            And still, Ron and Hermione were ignoring each other.

            Ginny was starting to get worried. She had asked Hermione what was wrong, and Hermione had merely said that everything was Ron's fault. Ginny wasn't convinced, but when she asked more questions, Hermione refused to answer. 

            Harry was sure that the two were being stubborn. First of all, Ron's temper had been very short the past few days. Second, Hermione kept gazing at him when he wasn't looking, but the moment he looked up she would pretend to be glaring at him, and that just made Ron scowl.

            Luckily, Harry found a way to distract them both from their problems. Friday afternoon he asked them if they wanted to visit Hagrid, since they hadn't had time to when doing their homework. His friends agreed without any complaints, so the three made their ways through the castle and out to Hagrid's hut. 

            It felt great to be able to walk down and visit him again. For the past few months, Hagrid had been away on his secret mission. This was mainly why the trio wanted to talk to him. Of course, they were scared out of their wits because they knew Voldemort was indeed back, with what being part of the Order and everything. But they were still interested in whatever Hagrid had been up to, no matter if it did involve bringing up talk of Voldemort.

            When they reached Hagrid's hut, Hagrid gave them a warm welcome and offered them the large seats inside. "Tea?" he offered when they were settled down.

            "Sure, thanks, Hagrid," said Hermione, smiling warmly. It was such a relief to see him back safe and sound. Hagrid bustled about for a while, setting up his gigantic tea kettle and serving them rock cakes on a huge plate. Harry, Ron, and Hermione refused the rock cakes politely and waited while Hagrid served their teas and sat down. 

            "Glad ter be back, I'll tell yeh that much," he said, wiping his forehead and smiling.

            "You can't imagine how great it is to see you!" Harry said. "All that matters is that you're safe." Hagrid nodded, but his eyes looked rather somber. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

            Hagrid sighed. "I've bin through a lot…yeh can' imagine what it's like, ter be away from Hogwarts an' all. But I gave Professor Dumbledore my word. I wasn' gonna let him down. Olympe and I went out ter find some o' the other giants…they weren' exactly happy ter see us."

            Hermione gulped. "Are they part of the Order, Hagrid?"

            "It took a lot of convincing ter get them to be part o' the Order, but they finally agreed." Hagrid dabbed at his eyes. "All thanks ter me mum, really…she was there. She told them ter help me, that her son was ter be trusted. So they're in. But I spect you haven' heard the news, bein' in Egypt an' all."

            "What is it, Hagrid?" Ron asked.

            "The dementors in Azkaban. They're gone."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped. "_What?!_" they chorused.

            Hagrid nodded. "Las' week, they were found missin.' The night before they were there but the next mornin' they were gone. And Fudge has bin tellin' everyone not ter panic. How can he ask them not ter panic? Lots more people have bin joinin' the Order since they found out that Fudge wasn' tellin' them Dumbledore's side o' the story."

            "Oh…" Hermione was whimpering softly.

            "It's scary, though. Dumbledore's bin really angry at Fudge fer what he's done. He told him ter take the dementors away from Azkaban when You-Know-Who came back. But he didn' and now people are panickin.' I don' blame 'em." He sighed again. "The giants said they would come whenever Dumbledore needed them. And that migh' be really soon." Hagrid lowered his voice. "The giants said the Dark Lord is much stronger now than that night he came back." He glanced at Harry nervously before he continued. "I wan' the three o' yeh to look after yerselves, and this time I mean it. Don' go wanderin' out o' school grounds. Yeh know yer the main targets and yer old enough to handle talkin' abou' it so let's make it clear. _Be careful. _I don' wan' any of yeh to get hurt." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded solemnly. 

            "We better go, guys," Hermione said, breaking the deafening that had settled just a moment before. "We better have dinner before it gets too late." Her friends nodded, so they said good-bye to Hagrid and Fang and left the hut. They walked in silence towards the castle. Harry was the first to speak.

            "Hagrid's right. We're in danger, you guys." Harry gulped. "My scar has been stinging mildly for the past few days," he murmured.

            "Harry! Why didn't you say something?" Hermione said, her eyes wide in concern.

            Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then said, "Because I guess I sort of wanted to be able to ignore it. But I can't. This all won't go away by wishing it away." Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry stopped and looked at them seriously. "That's why you two should start talking again. Face it you guys. There's a war, and we're in the middle of it."

************************************************************************ 

            To take their minds off the problems at hand, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went out by the greenhouses to relax for a while the next day. They brought out some food Ron and Harry nicked from the house-elves (Hermione kept shooting dirty glances at the basket the food was in) and they had a small picnic, though Hermione ate much less than she usually did. When they were done eating, Harry and Hermione suggested a game of Hide and Seek. They explained the rules of the game to Ginny and Ron and they were all for it. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione apparently weren't ready to go of the stupid argument they had had at the hotel and still weren't talking to each other.

            "Okay, so who's gonna be 'It'?" asked Harry. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads and looked at Ron. The redhead groaned and muttered what sounded like "Stupid girls." Harry sniggered and got a kick in the shins from Ron. 

            "Yeah, I'll do it," he growled.

            "Just one thing," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. "_He _can't seek me." She nodded her head towards Ron, who glared at her. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes. "Whatever," muttered Ron, and he turned away and started counting. 

            "You are being so _stupid_, Hermione!" Ginny said. Hermione shrugged and sat Indian-style on the grass. Ginny shook her head and caught up with Harry. "She's gonna sit there and pretend she's not playing. Let's hide really far away so Ron has no choice but to stay and talk to her, goddamn it!" Harry nodded and the two walked away quickly.

            When Ron opened his eyes after counting to one hundred, the first person he saw was Hermione, sitting on the floor inspecting her nails like they were positively _the_ most interesting things on the planet. "Nice hiding place," he said sarcastically.

            "Um, excuse me, you've got people to Seek," Hermione said without looking up at him. 

            Ron groaned and walked towards her. Now Hermione looked up, her brown eyes bright with a fiery spark of anger. She stood up and walked away from him, towards the back of one of the greenhouses. Ron was trudging behind her, his ears burning. He had had just about enough of this. Why the hell was she running away from him? When he was close to her, he grabbed her wrist, and she turned around swiftly. "Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to pull her hand away.

            "Hate to break it to you, but that's one thing I'm never gonna do," he answered.

            Hermione seemed startled by his response for a second. Then she twisted her face in anger and pulled her hand away. She turned and ran to the back of the greenhouse, where she laid her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Ron came up to her, put a hand against the wall on either side of her head and looked at her. She finally opened her eyes, which showed no hint of anger now, and surprisingly she didn't look away.

            "Why, Hermione? Why are you doing this to me?" Ron asked. "I don't know what I've done wrong. I've asked you and you haven't told me. You don't seem to get it do you? What do I have to do to make it clear that I seriously care about you?"

            When he said that last part, Hermione let out a choked gasp and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away.

            "Look, Hermione. You are one of the most important people to me and you're in danger. Harry and Hagrid are right. I'm not gonna let you get mad at me over absolutely nothing!"

            "Stop it, Ron!" Hermione yelled, looking away. "I'm scared, okay? I'll admit it to you. I'm scared that if I ever start liking you more than I do and—and I lose you, I'll just be devastated! Don't you think about what I'm feeling?"

            A weird feeling was settling over Ron. His heart was beating like mad, like it was about ready to jump clear out of his chest. His eyes would not leave Hermione's face. One thought—more like a phrase, actually—was blinking in his mind. He had to say it. Was he sure of it? Yes, he definitely was…but how could it be? He was only fifteen, for the love of Merlin! Was it possible? And, honestly, what were the chances of meeting that someone when you were only eleven years old?

            But he had. And he wasn't about to lose her.

            "Hermione, when I met you, I thought you were a stubborn snob. A very pretty stubborn snob, but a snob." Hermione gave him a "This-isn't-helping" look, but he ignored it. "So, okay, you were smart, but what reason did you have to brag about it? And then I got to know you and I realized you weren't a snob. I realized that you were this intelligent, funny, easygoing, beautiful girl and I could not believe I had ever thought of you as a snob." He laughed. "How ironic is it that my first impression of you is the total opposite of what I feel now? Now you're a brilliant, intellectual, sweet, kind, honest, loyal, and gorgeous young woman."

            A rumble of thunder was heard overhead. Both of them looked up. "It's gonna rain, Ron. We should get out of here," Hermione murmured.

            "No," Ron said firmly. "I'm going to tell you right now, dammit, or I'll never forgive myself. Yes, I know we're in danger, and that's exactly why we can't waste moments like this." Hermione now had a steady river of tears flowing down her cheeks, though she made no sound. Ron was too concentrated on what he wanted to notice he had tears rolling down his freckly cheeks as well. A steady rain started to pour.

            "Ron, we're going to get soaked," Hermione moaned.

            "I don't give a damn. Are you honestly going to let fear get in the way of your feelings? Are you telling me you're going to end all this before it even begins? I'm not going to let you. You're one of the only people who manage to make me feel like the person I am is perfect. Others make me feel like I don't live up to their standards. But not you. I still can't believe I've won the affection of someone like you, but I do know that I'm not going to lose it. And you know how? I'm going to tell you what I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. It's so clear it would be like me telling you that the sky is blue and that water is wet. I just want to tell you one thing that says everything." Ron could no longer see her tears or feel his on his face because of the rain. 

"What do you need to tell me?" Hermione choked, her eyes never leaving his.

            "That…that I love you."

            With that said, Ron leaned forward, and slowly, as slowly as the turning of the earth, he pressed his wet lips against hers. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. There was warmth coursing through him that made the chill of the rain disappear. A moment later he felt Hermione's hands on his cheeks. They weren't deepening the kiss, but holding on to the moment. The next thing Ron felt was a tugging near his navel, but he didn't take notice of it. All that mattered now as Hermione. Hermione.

            Suddenly, in a whirl of wind and color, Ron and Hermione disappeared, leaving the rain to fall where their tears had fallen.

************************************************************************ 

So???? Cliffhanger???? Was this good??? Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


	17. And So We Meet Again

A/n: Okay, okay, so if you hate me I'm sorry!! I know it's been almost a month since I last updated but after I heard many of you pleading for me to get the next chapter up, I decided I should. The thing is, I've been through a lot this past couple of weeks, mostly stress due to something I would like to ignore but can't right now. But that's no excuse to leave you guys hanging. So I'm gonna write the remaining chapter diligently. I'm gonna finish this story in a couple of more chapters and I'm gonna write a new one after we all read the Order of the Phoenix...speaking of which, only 2 months and 12 days left!!!! Yay!!!!!! Again, I'm sooooo sorry…but here it is!

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Harry Potter…oh the possibilities.

Chapter 17: And So We Meet Again…

************************************************************************ 

            Hermione had felt everything as the world seemed to freeze. Time didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She was still feeling this. Nothing mattered. Just the fact that Ron was kissing her. Ron Weasley. Kissing her. Hermione Granger. She was kissing him back. Ron Weasley of all people! 

            It was like nothing she had ever imagined. Her tears went unnoticed as the rain had started to fall, steady, like the beat of her heart having Ron so close to her. She could somehow feel his own heart. She could feel the tears on his face as he worked up the courage to make all of those desires true. 

            When he had leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers, it took her breath away. And it was enchanting. Her heart stopped but beat frantically at the same time. She was numb, but not with cold, no, with warmth, if that was truly possible. And then it hit her.

            Oh lord. Ron Weasley. Loved her. He loved her.

            Wait, how was that possible? How did she ever manage to captivate someone like him? She didn't have much time to dwell on this, though. 

            She was too busy concentrating on Ron's lips.

            His lips were so soft it was unbelievable. The fact that he was merely touching her lips was the sweetest part about that kiss. She never wanted to leave this moment; it was all she could taste, he was all she could feel, and she wanted it to stay like this forever. Forever. She never wanted to return to all the trouble and pain she was being forced to face with. All she wanted was to stay like this with Ron until the ocean dried up and all stars disappeared from the night sky, until the end of forever. 

            One of the strangest feelings of the kiss, however, was a strange tugging just behind her navel. She had felt it only a few moments after having Ron's lips resting against hers, but she felt it all right. Her eyes had fluttered closed as soon as Ron had leaned in, so she had no idea what was happening. She did feel the wind pick up and swirl around her. She wanted to know what was happening, wanted to open her eyes and look around. But she didn't dare to break the magic of this kiss, this first kiss. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

            After what seemed like hours, the wind around her was howling madly into her ears. Panic was starting to seep into her, and she felt it somehow coming from Ron too. All of a sudden the wind stopped. Her hands still on Ron's cheeks, her feet touched the ground roughly.

            The scary part was that she never realized they had left the ground.

            Slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw Ron's face, his lips still on hers, and slowly she pulled away from him. Just a few inches, but she broke the kiss. Ron stood for a moment with his eyes closed, his eyelids quivering, his lips red. Hermione blinked rapidly and brought a hand to her lips. They were warm, and they still tingled from the sweetness of Ron's lips. 

Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open, and they stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. His eyes were the clearest of blue, and they seemed to hold possibilities beyond reason. He was gazing at her; it was intense, frightened, and adoring at the same time. Hermione blinked twice and then she looked away. 

And for the first time she realized where she was, and she gasped.

Ron looked about him and he, too, let out a frightened gasp. Hermione started mouthing incoherent word. No. It wasn't possible. Not now. No. This was a dream. Yeah, it had to be. I mean, come on, didn't her dreams usually consist of her kissing Ron? Yeah, this was just another dream. Well, a dream that was starting to turn into a horrible, horrible nightmare.

She wanted to wake up. Now. Because this really was a dream.

The times she had heard of this place. Harry. Oh, how Harry hated this place. After he'd mumbled in his sleep about this terrible place, Ron had told her, and she'd had her fair share of nightmares about it. Like this one. This was a nightmare. Like those others. Nightmare. Nothing more. 

"Hermione…" Ron's single word had come out strangled, choked; he knew where they were too. 

Hermione shook her head. "Just wake up. It's okay. Wake up. Now." She looked at the floor and let out a stifled whimper. "Please…" The next thing she felt was Ron's hands on her shoulders. She shivered and looked up at him. "I want to wake up, Ron."

Ron sighed. "You're not gonna. This isn't a dream." 

Hermione closed her eyes. "It has to be! This is impossible!"

Ron put his arms around her comfortingly. Resting his chin on her head he said, "I know. But it's real. I don't know how the hell this happened. Or what's going to happen." He rubbed her back gently. His eyes were darting from shadow to shadow, squinting, trying to see anything that might harm them. No, this was definitely not a dream.

They were in a graveyard.

It didn't take a genius to figure out just which graveyard it was. Harry had never told them what had happened that night on June 24, but he had mumbled restlessly about it. Not full sentences, but things like "Graveyard…noo, Cedric…Please, no…Tom Riddle…the tombstone…Tom Riddle…stop, please…don't…" When Ron had told her about this, it had frightened Hermione, and she prayed that she would never have to find herself in that place. 

Yet here she was. And she was with Ron. 

What was gonna happen to them?

Horrible tombstones surrounded them, a terrible darkness pressing in on them. 

Hermione dug her face into Ron's shoulder as he kept rubbing her back, softly, gently. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm here, okay?" Hermione simply nodded. A moment later, however, she pulled away, and looked at Ron seriously.

"Ron…did you mean what you said to me? I mean, before…" She blushed a little. Ron smiled. He opened his mouth to answer.

But someone answered for him. 

"Of course he meant it, Mudblood," a cold, high-pitched voice said, before letting out a horrid malevolent laugh. 

Ron narrowed his eyes and hugged Hermione closer to him. Hermione closed her eyes and waited, holding her breath. "What the hell is going on?" Ron said, in a deep voice Hermione hadn't heard him use before. She could feel him trembling slightly, but there was no tone of fear in his voice.

The cold voice chuckled. "Yes, I should have known you were to stupid to figure it out, Weasley. I'm surprised the Mudblood couldn't put two and two together. But then again I can plainly see you both are pathetic scum."

"Where are you?" Ron said, glancing around again, feeling cold dread sweeping over him.

"My, my, anxious are we?" He laughed again. "Fool. Do you really want to face me? Do you how powerful I am?"

Ron looked away. Of course he did.

"Mudblood! Your little boyfriend won't be able to protect you now. And as for your best friend, the mighty little hero…well, who knows what could be happening to him at this very moment?" 

Hermione froze as he addressed her. However, when he mentioned Harry, she let herself go of Ron's protective arms and stood glaring at the darkness. "Where is Harry?" she screamed. 

The voice cackled yet again. "Well, aren't we a brave little Mudblood? Silly girl. You and your stupid boyfriend don't dare face me!" Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the bearer of the voice stepped out from the shadows. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Hermione's eyes went wide with fear as she gazed upon the single most evil creature she had ever come to know about. Her eyes darted from the wretched, wicked red eyes to the horrible slits for nostrils. He had an atrocious skeletal appearance and a foul smirk on his face that made Hermione shudder. She felt Ron come stand at her side. She looked at him and saw that he was looking about as terrified as she felt. 

Voldemort advanced upon them, until he was about two feet away from them. "You've yet to understand my wrath. Fools." He spat the word at them. "You weren't willing to admit it to yourselves, but you were sure that being friends with the famous Harry Potter would bring your deaths. How wrong you were." He walked around them in circles and continued to speak. "For it is you who will bring your own deaths! And of course, Potter's as well."

Hermione was breathing rapidly now. She saw Ron looking horror-struck at the mere mention of their and Harry's deaths. Voldemort stood in front of Hermione and his smirk widened. 

"You, Mudblood, always believed Harry Potter to be so courageous. Deep down, you feel that Harry will always be there to save the day. Well, where is your damn friend now?" He glared at her. Hermione said nothing. "Answer me!" Voldemort looked at her as if she were a repulsive creature and spat, "Stupid girl. Stupid, silly little Mudblood girl." Hermione watched in horror as he grabbed her chin with long, white fingers. "Answer me," he commanded. 

Hermione swallowed her tears. "I don't know where Harry is," she choked.

"Of course not! He is not here to save the day! He never will be…you were too damn ignorant to see that from the very begging. For that, you will suffer the consequences."

"You better stay the hell away from her, you fucking bastard!" Ron yelled suddenly. Voldemort looked sharply his way and roughly let go of Hermione's chin. He walked towards Ron and muttered, "And you Weasley…if possible, you will suffer more than your pitiful girlfriend." Hermione saw Ron's fists quaking in anger. She could see the spark of fury in his eyes as he glared at Voldemort, never blinking.

"You never quite actually believed that Potter could save you. But that was because of your never-ending jealously. You were a fool too, though. You thought that you would never have to face me. You thought Potter would always be the unfortunate one who would have to deal with me. How terrible wrong you were…you are nothing but a brainless Muggle-lover who chose to trust Potter…oh, how sorry you will soon be to ever have done that."

Ron and Hermione both stared in disbelief. No. This wasn't happening. It just couldn't be. Hermione wasn't all that afraid about what was coming for her, really.

She just didn't want to see Ron and Harry get hurt.

Harry. He was her best friend. He hadn't been like Ron in the beginning. Honestly, he hadn't been nasty in any way towards her in their first year. He would just go along with what Ron said, and Hermione was pretty sure it was only because Harry was trying to make Ron his good friend. But he never really insulted her like Ron did. And Harry was so strong. She treasured this about him because it gave her strength. She was amazed at how Harry hadn't gone mad from losing his parents and being the center of this awful war. If it were her, she would have simply lost her mind, first at the prospect of living without her parents and then at the fact that she would have to deal with this, be plagued with nightmares about loved ones dying. Harry didn't have someone who understood him wholly. Yes, Ron and Hermione were always there for him, but they didn't understand what it was like to be an orphan, to hear their mum be murdered, they weren't haunted by her screams, they weren't expected to save the world quite like Harry was. Hermione loved Harry very much, for he was her best friend and would always hold that certain place in her heart.

And then there was Ron…

Oh, Ron had more than one place in her heart. He was the one person who could make her absolutely livid one minute and make her legs feel like butter the next. He was the only one who succeeded in teasing her about her passion towards school and making her laugh about it herself. He was the total complete opposite of her. And she loved that. He was her best friend as well, but in a different way. He was the only other person who understood what it felt like to be Harry Potter's best friend and who loved Harry in much the same way she did. He was the only person who was there to comfort her the night of the Third Task when she was scared to death. He was the only one who cared enough about her to hate his Quidditch idol just because he had gone on a "date" with Hermione. So she loved him for being her best friend.

But she loved him for being so much more than that. She was amazed at how many nights she had spent imagining what it was like to have her lips graze against his, what it must be like to spend forever in his arms, what it must be like to have him gaze at her and tell him he loved her. She couldn't believe that someone who could make her cry, whether it was out of anger or sadness, and could make her laugh through those tears, would hold a place in her heart for her first love. Because, yes, she definitely loved him in a way other than love for a friend. It was ironic how she had her life planned, mapped out, when she had started Hogwarts. She was sure that she was going to fly through school, maybe make a few friends, and nothing more. She had never planned on Ron, though. She hadn't meant to fall for him, but the heart works in mysterious ways sometimes. She couldn't help it. 

And in all reality, she really didn't mind.

But if anything were to happen to them now, she would never be able to forget it. She would never heal. How do you heal something that can literally make holes in you heart that can never be replaced?

A dull yell in the distance made Hermione start and forget about her thoughts. Ron's eyes widened and he muttered something that made Hermione's blood freeze. "Harry."

Voldemort cackled once again and walked forward. "Come forth, my servants! Bring him to me!" And from the shadows came a mass of…something, something so black it made the darkness around them gray. Hermione realized suddenly that they were dementors. Dozens of dementors. And in the midst of them was—

"HARRY!" Ron screamed and dashed toward the group of dementors. However, from around them came masked, cloaked figures Hermione recognized as Death Eaters, and seized both her and Ron. 

Ron had his teeth clenched in rage as he yelled. "Let go of him!" 

Hermione was too shocked to speak. Harry was pale and his eyes were half closed. Of course, dementors were carrying him along, so that explained it. All Hermione wanted to do was snatch him from the horrid creatures and lead him to safety. She knew, though, that it wasn't going to happen soon.

The dementors threw Harry down next to Ron and Hermione. Harry groaned and his eyes opened slightly. "Harry…" Hermione murmured. She knelt down and touched Harry's forehead. "Are you all right?"

From behind her, Hermione heard Voldemort say, "Tie them up." Then he made a horrible hissing sound and a huge snake appeared at his side. Hermione's throat closed up as more Death Eaters appeared out of the shadows and rushed to them, ropes in their hands. Hermione was dragged to a large tombstone with Harry and Ron. Her hands were tied tightly and roughly behind her back, and she saw the Death Eaters were doing the same to Harry and Ron. One of them laughed and said, "Aren't you sorry now for being little brats towards Draco?" Ron growled slightly and muttered, "You and your son are nothing but more shit in the wizarding world." Lucius Malfoy furiously tightened the ropes that were binding Ron's hands. 

Voldemort walked forward, the horrible snake hissing softly at his side. "So, Potter, we meet again." Harry was still feeble but he managed to glare up at his greatest enemy. "I guess you're wondering just how you and your friends got here, aren't you, Potter?" He cackled and continued, circling around the tombstone. "Well, you see, in case you haven't noticed, these two—" he pointed at Ron and Hermione "—completely love each other. How grotesque. In other words, your best friends kept this a secret, Potter. Did either of them ever tell you how they felt? No. They betrayed you, Potter. Had they mentioned how they felt, they could have prevented this. And that's why I'm thankful for your friends' stupidity Potter. Very thankful." 

"What the hell does that have to do with this?" yelled Ron hotly.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out, Weasley? My, my, my, you are slow. It was a Portkey, you git. A Portkey. That tender, sweet kiss was a Portkey." The sarcasm was not missed.

"What? So everything was just a spell?" Hermione asked, feeling stung with hurt and realization.

"No. If it had been a spell, I would have gotten that idiot to kiss you sooner…so I could do away with all of you sooner. But no. Weasley was a little chicken shit and that is why my plan has been delayed. Not anymore, though. As you probably have already realized, Mudblood, the Portkey activated when he kissed you. But you're probably wondering how Potter got here. Well, that's simple. I'm powerful enough to create such a complex Portkey. When Weasley and you activated it, Potter was also transported here." He smirked and his red eyes narrowed. "Aren't I clever?"

"No," Harry muttered. Hermione was surprised that his voice, like Ron's, was steady. "You're nothing but the piece of shit that's too scared of Dumbledore to face him. Instead you face me and my friends, and it shows how brave you are. Three fifteen-year-old wizards against one fully grown one, huh? That's the only way you'll fight this war? It shows how brave you are. You're just a killer with no purpose." 

Voldemort glared at Harry. "You have no idea what you're saying, Potter."

"Yes I do!" Harry screamed. "I know perfectly well what I'm saying! You killed my parents when they weren't expecting it instead of being a man and giving them a fair chance. You were scared! You're after Dumbledore but you won't face him because you know he's stronger than you! And now you've tied us down instead of giving us a chance to defend ourselves, because after Priori Incantatem you're too fucking scared about how powerful we might just be!"

A startled look flickered across Voldemort's ghastly features. Hermione wondered now more than ever where Harry found his strength. 

"All right, Potter," Voldemort said after a moment. "Untie them." The Death Eaters rushed to do as their master commanded, while he sneered at the trio. "You asked for it."

When the Death Eaters cut their bounds, Harry rose to his feet, and Ron and Hermione followed. Harry was glaring at Voldemort with an intense look of hatred in his eyes that Hermione had only seen once before—the day after he had heard the story about Sirius and his parents…the fake story anyway. It was a look of pure and utter hatred, so much hatred that in a way it sent him into despair. Ron and Hermione stood beside him now but didn't look up at Voldemort.

"Well, then, let's have some fun, shall we Harry?" Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Before Harry could do the same, Voldemort screamed, "_Crucio!_" Immediately, Harry sank down and began twitching uncontrollably, his limbs bending horribly.

"HARRY!!" Hermione screamed. She ran forward towards him but Ron threw his arms around her waist and held her there. She struggled as tears of anger made their way down her cheeks. "Let me go, Ron! Harry…Harry…" 

Ron looked like he was in worse pain than Harry. "No, Hermione. We can't do anything. I'm sorry." He blinked rapidly and Hermione got the feeling he was trying not to cry but only to keep her somewhat calm. 

Finally, after what felt like agonizing hours of seeing Harry twitch and scream, Voldemort stopped the spell. As soon as Harry stopped twitching, Hermione released herself from Ron's grasp and threw her arms around Harry. "Oh, Harry, this is so horrible, I don't want this done to you, ever!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Voldemort rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Hermione. Instantly, she was pulled away from Harry and set beside Ron. Then he pointed his wand back at Harry and made him float away from his best friends. 

"You decide to defy me, Potter, and this is what you get!" Voldemort barked at him. Harry neither backed away nor ran, but he threw his hand in his pocket and withdrew his wand. "We're not bowing this time. I have no reason to bow to scum like you and your bowing to me is too insignificant." The insult made Voldemort narrow his eyes and lift his wand. "_Relampago!_" he screamed. Harry had no idea what the spell did.

He found out next second.

It sent a shock throughout his body, made him feel like his muscles were on fire and like his bones were breaking apart. Hermione, from across the graveyard, saw this and screamed. Ron hugged her again and softly said, "Shh…this will be over soon…I hope." 

Hermione looked up at him. "Ron, please tell me it wasn't a spell. Tell me that what you said was the truth and what you did was what you wanted to do." There was an urgency in her voice, an urgency that she was feeling.

Ron leaned his forehead against hers. "I definitely meant it. And of course that's what I wanted to do."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry we had to end up here…but…Ron, I used to think people could fall in love…but I really never thought it would happen to me, and—and I didn't know it could be this strong."

Ron returned the smile. Then he stared at her for one long moment before leaning forward. When she felt his breath on her lips, she heard Voldemort scream "NOO!" She was suddenly being thrown backwards away from Ron. She closed her eyes as her back hit a tree trunk and she slid down to the ground. Ron was staring at Voldemort in disbelief. Voldemort was pointing his wand at Hermione, a furious look on his face. "You are not going to activate the damn Portkey, Mudblood!" he screamed at her. Hermione had her head in her hands.

How were they ever going to get out of here?

"That's it Potter! The game ends here!" Voldemort was yelling. Harry was on his knees, holding his head, rubbing his scar. "See how you like this!" Voldemort turned towards Ron and yelled, "_Crucio!_" 

"NOOO!!" Hermione screamed, looking up. Ron had fallen and it was he who was twitching uncontrollably. Harry managed to stand and walk towards Hermione. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't look, 'Mione," he said—it sounded more like a plead. "It'll be over soon. Just don't look." Harry had his eyes closed and it looked like he could feel what Ron was feeling. Hermione laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes. When Ron's screaming finally stopped, Hermione looked up and saw him rising, still wincing. She stood slowly, as if she too were numb—and in a way she was—and walked towards him. Harry followed her. 

Hermione reached Ron, took his hand, and mouthed, "I love you." Ron nodded and squeezed her hand. Harry took Hermione's free hand and the three of them faced Voldemort.

"How very touching." He laughed once again, this time colder than ever. "Mudblood, do you think Potter has suffered enough tonight? Have you?" Hermione merely glared at him but said nothing. 

"Well, I think I should be amused some more." 

Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand.

"I'm going to hit you and Potter where it will hurt you the most," Voldemort hissed. Hermione looked at Ron. 

He was going to hurt him.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Remember this one Harry? Should be quite vivid in your memory." He narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at Ron. 

Ron didn't move. His eyes clouded up. He stared blankly ahead. He squeezed Hermione's hand again. 

Hermione felt like someone was wringing her heart. No. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Time slowed down. This couldn't happen. Not to Ron. Not now. No. It wasn't happening. But the first word made realization dawn on her. 

"_Avada…_"

Now Ron closed his eyes. Hermione gasped. She felt Harry's hand drop from hers. Hermione didn't feel tears in her eyes. This was so beyond tears. If Ron—if Ron died, she died with him. Of course she would.

Because how do you live without your heart?

What could she do? She wasn't going to lose him. And now of all times! Just when they were finally being open about their feelings, after years of wondering. She wasn't going to let go of this warm hand. She wasn't going to see those clear blue eyes close forever. She wasn't going to have to live without seeing those freckly cheeks blush. She just couldn't. She wasn't going to hear that heart stop beating. 

She saw Voldemort's mouth forming the next word, the word that would take away her entire world, like Harry had been forced to deal with for so long. This couldn't happen to him again. She was sure that this time he would never recover from it in any way. 

And then it hit her.

She tightened her grip on Harry's hand. Then she swiftly turned Ron's face towards hers and pressed her lips against his. 

"NOOOO!!!!" she heard Voldemort scream as the wind picked up around the three of them. The Portkey was activated. 

Hermione opened her eyes slightly—she hadn't even realized they had closed!—and saw Voldemort disappear in a whirl of color.

They were safe…for now. 

************************************************************************ 

So??? I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging!!! But I hope that made up for it. I'm actually quite proud of this creepy little chapter. Review please!!! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for your great support and loyalty. I love you I love you I love you!!!! 


End file.
